La última runa de Clary
by Littlemacca
Summary: 25 años después de COHF. Antes de morir, Clary creó una runa para que Izzy y Alec recuperaran fuerzas y acabaran con Sebastian. Como consecuencia sus cuerpos no envejecen. Al darse cuenta se apartan del mundo sobrenatural y tratan de llevar una vida normal en Londres junto a Simon. Allí Alec se reencuentra con Magnus.¿Podrán recuperar su amor o sus destinos se separaron hace mucho?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.

**Advertencias: **Muerte en la batalla contra Sebastian de múltiples personajes principales (Concretamente, todos menos Isabelle, Alec, Simon y Magnus, este último no participó en la batalla).

**Aclaraciones sobre la trama:** No me he leído Ciudad de las Almas perdidas, pero conozco muchos detalles del libro. ¡**SPOILER si no lo has leído! **Aunque dudo mucho que aunque no lo hayáis hecho no sepáis esto, pero debo ponerlo o podrían encarcelarme en la Ciudad , un detalle al que me refiero es la separación de Magnus y Alec. Pues bien, parto de la idea de que Magnus dejó a Alec con el famoso "Aku cinta kamu" y después se marchó de Nueva York sin estar en la batalla contra Sebastian. Creo que ya no necesito aclarar nada más, así que después de este rollazo empieza mi historia.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene._

JORGE LUIS BORGES

Alec se había conseguido zafar de tres demonios que le habían empezado a atacar a la vez. El resorte de energía se debía en mayor medida a que había visto cómo uno de ellos le clavaba un puñal a Jace en el pecho.

–¡Jace! –exclamó y fue hasta él. Sobraba preguntarle por si estaba bien.

Lo peor de todo fue comprobar que, además de la puñalada en el pecho, al haber sido estampado contra la pared con aquella agresividad, no podía mover sus piernas.

–Llévame con Clary, Alec. Necesito verla antes de morir.

–No vas a morir, Ja…

–Por favor –Jace le miró suplicante, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que nunca lo habían hecho antes. El salvaje león parecía haberse convertido en un animal desprotegido–. Rápido.

Alec asintió y le cogió en brazos, por primera vez sintió a su parabatai como un ser débil.

–¡Clary! –gritó por el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

–Aquí, Alec –respondió con una vocecilla débil.

Alec se dio prisa. Clary debía estar también en problemas.

Estaba echada en el suelo, con una mano en el vientre. Intentaba contener mucha sangre. Simon, cerca de ella, no paraba de lanzar flechas a unos demonios que no paraban de aparecer por la puerta de acceso.

Alec dejó a Jace cuidadosamente junto a Clary, y ella se apretujó instantáneamente junto a éste.

–Jace –dijo con voz clara la pequeña pelirroja–. Vamos a morir, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Él asintió.

Alec decidió dejarles en intimidad y ayudar a Simon, gracias al que pudo acabar con los demonios que venían y atrancar la puerta provisionalmente.

–Izzy –le dijo Simon a Alec, con gran tono de preocupación– La perdí al entrar aquí, ella estaba más atrás.

–Más atrás, ¿dónde?

–No lo sé, Alec.

–Debemos encontrarla.

Simon corrió hacia la puerta por la que había venido Alec, y desapareció. Alec se quedó por unos momentos de pie junto a Jace y Clary, sin saber qué hacer.

Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Al acudir a la batalla, sabía que habría bajas, y casi presuponía su propia muerte, no la de Jace. Él era el débil de los dos, al fin y al cabo. Los demonios no paraban de aparecer, y ninguno de ellos había visto todavía a Sebastian. Quizás los demás cazadores de sombras y otros subterráneos que se habían aliado a ellos estaban teniendo mejor suerte en la otra zona del edificio. Quizás… pero a Alec le habían enseñado que la esperanza es para cobardes que no son capaces de aceptar la cruel realidad.

–Alec… –dijo Clary, con los ojos muy abiertos– Busca y trae a Isabelle cuanto antes.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Alec, sorprendiéndole la determinación en los ojos de la pelirroja.

–Tengo una runa que os salvará.

Alec, sin cuestionarla ni por un segundo, se marchó al instante.

Al final del pasillo, cuando empezaba a preguntarse qué dirección habría tomado Simon, se lo encontró con una Isabelle desfallecida en sus brazos, como si fuera un trapo empapado de sangre.

–Me ha vuelto a ahogar el muy hijo de… Valentine –dijo ella entre múltiples toses–. Pero no ha parado, ha querido que me muriera sola…

–Izzy, por favor, no sigas hablando –le conminó Simon.

–¡Deprisa, Simon! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a Clary! –le apremió Alec.

Al poco rato ya estaban allí. Se encontraron a Jace y Clary sonrientes, aunque eran sonrisas con poca energía, cogidos de la mano. En la mano libre Clary sostenía su estela.

–Simon, trae a Isabelle, rápido. Y quítale la camiseta.

Simon obedeció al instante. La puso tan cerca de Clary que prácticamente no tuvo que mover su posición.

En cuanto su estela cruzó la zona sobre el corazón de Isabelle, ésta abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando terminó de trazar la runa, Alec fue inmediatamente hasta ella, con la camisa también quitada. Le dibujó una idéntica.

–Debéis acabar con él –dijo seria–. Simon, acompáñales, ayúdales. Quiero que sepas que esto es un regalo… por la maldición que te provoqué. Espero que pueda compensar el daño que te produje.

–Fray, no debes arrepentirte de nada… me salvaste, al fin y al cabo –Simon estaba siendo sincero.

–Corred, no tenéis tiempo que perder –exclamó Jace.

–Pero, ¡háztela a ti y a Jace! –exclamó Alec.

–Ya no nos serviría a nosotros dos, Alec –le respondió su parabatai–. Por favor, perdóname por morirme.

Alec quería decirle con todas sus fuerzas que no, que no iba a morir. Que un mundo en el que él moría en batalla y Alec no era imposible. Que esa puñalada se curaba con un simple iratze. Pero sabía que eso no era así, y lo peor es que lo veía en la determinación de la mirada de Jace, que le decía que marchara a luchar, que marchara a matar a Sebastian, mientras él pasaba sus últimos minutos con Clary, y decía adiós al fin al mundo.

Quería abrazarle, estrujarle entre sus brazos y llorar, quería decirle mil y una cosas, pero sabía que tenía poco tiempo, que tenía otras obligaciones, así que dijo lo que pensó que sería lo más bonito que le podría decir a su parabatai.

–Jace, sé que siempre has pensado que eras huérfano, que no tenías familia… pero siempre serás mi hermano. Mío y de Izzy. Para siempre.

Jace asintió.

–Gracias. Ave atque vale, mi parabatai.

Alec agachó la cabeza.

–Ave atque vale.

Y se marchó junto con Simon y una Isabelle más o menos recuperada. Cuando volvieron, después de haber acabado con Jonathan Morgenstern y toda la horda de demonios que éste traía consigo, los dos ya estaban muertos. Habían muerto abrazados y sonrientes.

* * *

_Por favor, no me matéis por crear un final tan terrible para COHF. Lo admito, luego me quejo de Cassandra, pero como sé que lo que yo escribo no es la historia real, me permito pensar en algo tan funesto. Espero que me lo permitáis, se me ocurrió mientras estaba de exámenes, cuando la mente es más truculenta. La idea surgió de imaginarme la posibilidad de que Alec se convirtiera en inmortal y, después de tiempo sin ver a Magnus, cómo podría ser su relación.  
__Sé que esta escena de batalla ha sido un asco, y no sólo por la muerte de Clary y Jace, tampoco tengo ni idea de dónde se supone que se producirá la batalla final, no sé si en el quinto libro se desvela algo, pero ya he dicho que yo no lo he leído.  
__El próximo capítulo lo tengo prácticamente para publicar. No será depresivo como éste (al fin y al cabo soy incapaz de ser fluff), será de la vida que viven los protagonistas a partir de este momento.  
__Contadme que opináis de la historia. Tenéis derecho a decirme que soy una loca psicópata. Ave atque vale!__  
_


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Apunta a la luna y, si fallas, al menos estarás entre las estrellas._

CECELIA AHERN

Alec se despertó en su apacible piso de ladrillos rojos de Bayswater Road en Londres. Nada más levantarse, como cada mañana, descorrió las cortinas de su habitación que le permitían ver Hyde Park. Aquella era una mañana muy tranquila, y por suerte para él, no llovía. Todas las mañanas se iba a correr por el parque con Izzy, y él odiaba tener que correr bajo la lluvia. Se puso su ropa de correr, tomó un vaso de agua e hizo unos ejercicios de calentamiento. Cinco minutos después, tocaron a su timbre. Alec abrió, sabiendo ya de antemano quién era.

Isabelle también llevaba su ropa de correr y estaba sonriente.

–¿Preparado para que te machaque otro día más?

–Hoy no te dejaré ganar, Izzy.

–No mientas Lightwood. ¿Carrera hasta la calle? –preguntó y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Pero claro, Alec tenía que cerrar con llave la puerta de su casa, y llegó después de ella.

Después de esto, entraron en el parque y estuvieron media hora corriendo. En aquellos momentos, nunca hablaban. Iban a un ritmo muy alto, el uno al lado del otro. Y cuando quedaban cinco minutos, Izzy siempre se machacaba para poder sacarle ventaja a Alec. Él siempre la seguía a toda velocidad pero como ella siempre esprintaba un poco antes, siempre le ganaba por un poco.

–Cada día te recorto un centímetro más –le dijo Alec mientras subían las escaleras de su casa.

–Claro, sigue soñando –le respondió ella riendo.

Pero en vez de abrir la puerta de Alec, abrieron la de la izquierda. En cuanto entraron pudieron oler el aroma que despedían los huevos y el bacon mientras se estaban haciendo en la sartén.

–¡Simon, ya estamos aquí! –exclamó Isabelle nada más entrar y, acto seguido, se quitó las zapatillas de deporte y las lanzó.

Alec continuó caminando hasta la mesa, donde les esperaban como siempre tostadas, café, leche, mantequilla, mermelada y unos platos vacíos para el bacon y los huevos. Simon siempre se los terminaba de hacer en cuanto llegaban, para que no se enfriaran. Alec se sentó y al poco también lo hizo Isabelle, frente a él. Simon les puso la comida en los platos y también se sentó.

–¡Uhm, delicioso! –exclamó la chica, que ya les había hincado el diente a los huevos.

–¿Qué tal os ha ido? ¿Había mucha gente en el parque?

–No mucha. Los londinenses son unos malditos vagos –le respondió ella.

Terminaron de desayunar a toda prisa y Simon, como ya estaba preparado, se puso a recoger la mesa. Alec se despidió de ellos y se fue a su piso a ducharse y vestirse.

Después de una ducha bien fría, como siempre le habían gustado a Alec, se secó y se puso su uniforme de trabajo. Estaba compuesto por unos pantalones holgados negros que se ataban con una cinta en la cintura y una filipina de color azul intenso. En la parte derecha de ésta tenía enganchada al bolsillo una ficha que ponía: Alec y debajo, Mascotas George. Por último, se puso unos zapatos negros que en el trabajo cambiaría por unos zuecos del mismo color que la filipina y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Echó un vistazo al espejo y vio lo que veía todos los días desde hacía veinticinco años: la misma cara de un joven que todavía no es adulto, con piel pálida, mejillas rosadas y ojos intensos. Se peinó un poco el pelo, que le llegaba ya a la altura de las mejillas, y salió de su casa. Esperó a Isabelle y a Simon, que a los diez minutos salían por la puerta de casa, el vampiro casi arrastrando a la cazadora de sombras que le replicaba que todavía no había terminado de maquillarse.

Fueron corriendo, como siempre, hasta la parada de metro de Paddington, donde sus caminos se separaban: Isabelle y Simon cogían el metro en la vía contraria a Alec y bajaban en Piccadilly Circus. Allí Isabelle caminaba un corto trayecto hasta Regent Street, donde había un Centro de enseñanza de defensa personal y ella era una de las profesoras. Simon caminaba un poco más, y en dirección opuesta, pues trabajaba en una tienda de cómics, que se encontraba en la esquina entre Berwick y Peter Street, en el barrio del Soho, frente a una de sus famosas Sex Shops. Alec, por el contrario, cogía el metro hasta Warwick Avenue y caminaba hasta el final de Clifton Gardens.

Trabajar en Mascotas George le gustaba especialmente a Alec, y le había gustado desde el primer día en que trabajó allí. Para empezar, estaba en una pequeña calle comercial, con edificios no especialmente altos y con un ambiente en general amable. No estaba muy alejada del centro, pero no tenía aquel bullicio y estrés que se respiraba cerca del Támesis. Y después, el dueño, George, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

–Buenos días, Alec. ¡Qué bien que haya parado de llover! –dijo nada más entrar Alec por la puerta.

–¿Has llegado hace mucho? –preguntó Alec un poco preocupado. No le gustaba llegar después de su jefe, aunque fuera su amigo.

–Tranquilo, Alec –le respondió con una sonrisa–. He venido hace muy poquito, y además, ya sabes que no tengo que caminar nada para llegar hasta aquí. Es la única ventaja que le veo a no tener un pisazo como el tuyo delante de Hyde Park.

Ambos rieron, y Alec fue al cuarto del personal, donde se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se cambió las botas por los zuecos de trabajo. En ese momento entró George.

–Voy a aprovechar ahora, que aún no ha venido nadie, para hacerme un café –le explicó George–. ¿Quieres tú también uno?

–No, gracias. Me acabo de tomar uno con el desayuno.

–¡Pues yo ya llevo dos! Pero es que esta noche no he dormido nada de nada.

–¿Ha habido alguna buena razón para no hacerlo? –preguntó Alec que, aunque llevaba mejor su timidez, era incapaz de no sonrojarse ligeramente cuando hablaba de temas más íntimos.

–Ojalá –suspiró y puso un vaso bajo la máquina–. Pero no, no he parado de dar vueltas en la cama, y con los únicos con los que he dormido abrazado ha sido con Potter y Ron –eran sus Golden Retriever– Además, tampoco tengo ningún plan para este fin de semana –murmuró apesadumbrado–. Creo que me conformaré conociendo los tuyos, que seguro que son apasionantes, como siempre –dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

–Bueno, mañana es viernes y, como ya sabes, saldré con mi hermana. Y luego el sábado… no sé.

–¿No tienes nada? –preguntó sorprendido.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

–¿Así que con Chen ya, nada de nada?

Alec era abiertamente gay. George también lo era y desde el primer momento lo habían sabido.

–No, no era mi tipo. Nos aburríamos juntos, no teníamos nada en común –le explicó Alec.

–Vaya, lo siento –le respondió de corazón–. Pensaba que éste estaría bien. Bueno, seguiré buscando, ¿vale?

George era amigo íntimo de un chico de una agencia de contactos. Alec no estaba apuntado a ella, pero George siempre le buscaba citas.

–No pasa nada, George. Otra vez será –Alec hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

–Supongo que buscarás a chicos con el perfil de siempre...

–Sí –Alec agachó su cabeza para intentar ocultar un poco su rubor.

Cuando llevaba dos meses trabajando con George, éste le preguntó si iba a algún local en concreto, o si estaba apuntado a alguna agencia de contactos. Alec le dijo que no, no estaba apuntado en ningún sitio, y que no iba a ningún sitio en especial. Fue entonces cuando George le enseñó sus locales de preferencia, el Moonlight y el Ojos de Gato, que pasaron a ser los clubes que más frecuentaría. También le propuso apuntarle, pero Alec lo rechazó. George le preguntó por cuáles eran sus preferencias, para así, de vez en cuando, conseguirle citas; Alec, después de meses de negarse por vergüenza, acabó dándole su consigna: asiáticos de piel bronceada.

George suponía que debía recordarle a algún antiguo amor, porque en los cinco años que se conocían, Alec no había salido con ningún chico que no cumpliera esas dos condiciones.

–Bueno, lo decía porque he encontrado a alguien que quizás te podía interesar.

–¿Sí? –Alec, que ya estaba en la puerta y se disponía a salir, se giró, interesado.

–Sí, pero quería estar seguro que ya no salías con Chen. Sé que tú no eres de los que salen con varios a la vez.

Sí, eso era algo que Alec nunca hacía. Pero eso no quitaba que, a las diez o quince citas con alguien, decidiera cortar toda relación con ellos. Siempre le ponía como excusa a George que se aburrían y no tenían nada en común, o algo por el estilo.

–¿Cómo es? –le preguntó Alec, con chispas azules en los ojos. Alec siempre se emocionaba antes de conocerlos, pero luego, al siguiente día de estar con ellos, al despertarse al lado de ellos por la mañana, perdía toda la emoción del día anterior.

–Es un hombre de negocios que va a pasar un mes aquí y después se volverá a Hong Kong. Estaba interesado en estar con alguien durante ese tiempo, pero ha dejado claro que no quiere saber nada de esa persona luego. Supongo que… ¿a ti no te importa, no?

–No, ya sabes que eso para mí no es un problema –_si no, cortaría yo con él_, pensó.

–Le he hablado un poco de ti… y dice que le entusiasman los chicos altos con ojos azules.

Alec ya sabía cuál era la presentación que George solía hacer de él: alto, en forma, enigmático y tímido, con unos ojos azules intensos.

Alec asintió.

–¿Le digo que el sábado estás libre?

Alec volvió a asentir.

–Perfecto. Si acepta, mañana te digo dónde quedaréis.

El timbre de la clínica sonó. Seguramente, habría un cliente esperando. Alec abrió la puerta pero, antes de salir, se giró a volver a mirar a su amigo.

–Gracias, George. Y… no te preocupes por últimamente no conseguir citas. A veces es mejor dormir con las mascotas que con algunos tíos –le regaló una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a atender al cliente que acababa de llegar.

* * *

_¡Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer el primero y dejar reviews. Tenía bastante miedo de que no gustara o que alguien me enviara a la ciudad silenciosa por ser tan asesina…  
__Nunca he estado en Londres (estoy intentándolo para este verano, pero no sé si tendré esa suerte), así que el maps ha sido mi aliado y he estado buscando los sitios que me parecían más apropiados para cada lugar. La tienda de cómics en la que trabaja Simon es una tienda que hay actualmente (se llama Gosh! Comics), que me ha gustado por su aspecto. La escuela de defensa personal es, en realidad, un gimnasio llamado L.A Fitness y Mascotas George se llama Village Vet. Como tengo pensado en el futuro de vez en cuando hablar de más sitios de Londres, si alguien que ha estado o conoce más la ciudad y discrepa en algo y/o tiene alguna sugerencia (por ejemplo, la ubicación del Club Ojos de Gato, que, con ese nombre, ya os estoy advirtiendo algo…) no dudéis en contármela.  
__Aunque intento que sean los personajes fieles a las descripciones de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, hay que tener en cuenta en que han pasado veinticinco años y su situación no es la misma. Por eso os vais a encontrar a un Alec más lanzado (me encanta, me encanta, me encanta) jajaja y algunos aspectos diferentes en él.  
__Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡Ave atque vale!__  
_


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de una aventura que dura toda la vida._

OSCAR WILDE

Alec estaba nervioso ante la cita que tenía esa noche. Por muchos hombres con los que hubiese salido en los últimos años, no podía evitar los retortijones en el estómago, la hiperventilación, las manos sudadas, la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón. Las mismas sensaciones que había tenido la primera vez que había ido al loft de Magnus en Brooklyn.

Después de una buena ducha después de varias horas de gimnasio, se dispuso a arreglarse para la cita. Se puso, a sabiendas de que él iría bien vestido (le había invitado a pasar la noche en el Mandarin Oriental, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres), una camiseta con escote en forma de uve, chaqueta y pantalones de traje, todos de color azul, y en el bolsillo un pañuelo también azul a lunares blancos. Era uno de los conjuntos que tenía preparados por Isabelle en su armario. Ella lo había etiquetado (literalmente, porque sabía que su hermano, por muchos años que viviese, nunca tendría sentido de la moda) como "traje para cita elegante". Aquella misma tarde Isabelle le había cortado el pelo (según ella, iba a la última moda pero con unos mechones que caían sobre el rostro, un auténtico toque de Alec), así que no necesitó arreglárselo prácticamente.

No tardó mucho en llegar, pues lo único que tenía que hacer era cruzar Hyde Park en línea recta. Al entrar en el restaurante del hotel y dar sus señas, el maître le guió al reservado. El hombre que lo esperaba era indudablemente atractivo, y cumplía sus requisitos principales: asiático y bronceado. Además, era muy alto. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color negro y camisa morada, ligeramente abierta, debajo de éste. En cuanto le vio, sonrió. Su sonrisa era perfecta, dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Tenía también las cejas arregladas y un poco de bigote. Estaba sentado, pero a simple vista se podía observar que tenía buen cuerpo.

–Hola –le saludó con una sonrisa, después de haber estado inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo a conciencia–. Siéntate, por favor.

Así lo hizo Alec, que le sonrió. Luego, disimuladamente, se pasó las manos por los pantalones para eliminar el rastro de sudor.

–No te esperaba tan joven.

–¿Es ése un problema? –preguntó Alec.

–No, siempre y cuando seas mayor de edad. ¿Lo eres?

–Sí. Tengo veinticinco –_En realidad, voy para cuarenta y cuatro, pero sé que nunca me creerías_.

–Vaya, pues pareces menor. Me llamo Godfrey. ¿Y tú eres…?

–Alec.

–Alec –asintió–. Me gusta –hizo una pausa larga–. Y dime, ¿te gusta lo que ves? Me han dicho que te gustaban los asiáticos pero claro, eso engloba a mucha gente –hizo un gesto abarcando mucho aire con las manos.

–Sí, estás muy bien –admitió, sonrojándose un poco.

–Vaya, muchas gracias. Pero tú si que estás realmente bien. No es que tuviera bajas las expectativas, pero realmente me has sorprendido.

–¿Qué te ha sorprendido de mí?

–Eres muy alto, para empezar. Y se nota que trabajas tu cuerpo mucho. Y tus ojos, diablos, podría decir que son los ojos más azules y bonitos que he visto jamás. Y no sé, está esa cara que es un poco de niño, como si en realidad no tuvieras más de dieciocho…

_Touché_, pensó Alec.

–En fin, que me has gustado mucho. Eres americano, ¿no?

Alec asintió. Lo que más odiaba de las primeras citas era tener que mentir acerca de su identidad, explicar siempre la misma falsa historia.

–Tranquilo, no quiero meterme mucho en tu vida –Alec, en su interior, suspiró de alivio–. Sólo ha sido… ese acento. ¿Sabes que sólo estaré aquí un mes, no?

–Sí.

–¿Eso te importa?

–No realmente.

–¿Sueles pasar ese tiempo con la gente con la que sales?

–Sí… alrededor de un mes.

–Vaya, eres sincero. Me gusta –volvió a sonreír Godfrey.

Alec pensó que era hora de preguntarle algo, pero no sabía el qué. ¿Trabajo? No. ¿De qué podían hablar un hombre de negocios y un veterinario ex cazador de sombras? ¿Familia, amigos? No. Había dicho que nada personal. ¿Sexo? No. Eso era para más tarde. Quizás de las aficiones…

–¿Pedimos la cena? –preguntó Godfrey, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Está bien.

Se pusieron a mirar la carta y, finalmente, Godfrey llamó al camarero. Hicieron su pedido.

–¿Te importa que te pregunté el por qué de tu predilección por los asiáticos?

A Alec le chocó aquello. No solían preguntarle por eso. Podría mentir, pero no lo hizo. Al verle dudar, él añadió.

–Bueno, quizás no haya razón, sino simplemente…

–Mi novio –le interrumpió Alec–. Tuve un novio que era asiático. Mi primer novio –remarcó.

–Oh, vaya. ¿Y cuánto durasteis? Si no es mucha incumbencia, ¿sabes? No debes verte obligado a responderme, sólo es que… son incómodas las primeras citas, y siempre se preguntan cosas al azar, que, al no conocer con quién estás, no sabes si le molestarán o no.

–No pasa nada. En realidad, no estuvimos durante mucho tiempo, pero fue como si hubiésemos estado mucho más –hizo una pausa–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu primera relación?

–Fue con una chica, de hecho. Mi mejor amiga de la escuela. Yo no tenía claro si me sentía más atraído por los chicos o por las chicas, así que pensé que quizás con ella podría funcionar.

–¿Y funcionó? Bueno, quiero decir, sé que no, pero, ¿cómo fue?

–Fue bastante desastrosa, como la mayoría de veces que salen los mejores amigos. A partir de ahí, empecé a visitar clubes gays y a salir con chicos.

–Y… ¿sueles viajar mucho por negocios?

–A temporadas. Por eso nunca tengo una relación estable. O al menos, eso es lo que me digo –dijo riendo– ¿Te gusta viajar, Alec?

–Sí. Me gusta mucho. De pequeño nunca viajé y… –_y cuando todo el mundo se murió_– y cuando me independicé y tuve la oportunidad de viajar, lo hice. ¿Ya ti?

–Me gusta, pero desgraciadamente, me recuerda al trabajo. Gafes del oficio, supongo.

El camarero llegó con el carrito de la comida. Después de servirla debidamente, dar a probar el vino y conseguir la aprobación de los dos, volvió a marcharse.

Se pusieron a comer y durante un buen rato, no se dijeron nada. Alec intentaba desviar la mirada de él y centrarse en la comida. Las citas de restaurante nunca habían sido su fuerte, menos con desconocidos.

–¿Y tú sabes cocinar, Alec? –preguntó Godfrey después de beber un trago de vino.

–Sí. Aprendí cuando vine a vivir aquí. Me gusta mucho. Aprendí por necesidad, de hecho.

–¿Y cómo es eso?

–Tengo una hermana dos años menor a mí. Es un auténtico desastre en la cocina.

Entonces se puso a relatar algunas de las recetas desastre de Isabelle, y Godfrey reía, no sabía si lo hacía por compromiso pero reía, y tenía una risa bonita, calmada.

–¿Estás muy unido a ella?

–Sí. La quiero mucho –asintió y lo dijo de corazón–. Fue la primera que supo que era gay.

Ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, Alec era capaz de decirlo con tranquilidad.

–¿Es que tú no lo sabías? –le preguntó el asiático y pegó un trago de vino.

–En realidad, sí. Estuve enamorado desde bien pequeño de mi mejor amigo. Que no es para nada gay –_era, se remarcó para sus adentros_–. Ella se dio cuenta, es muy perceptiva. Me apoyó y me dio fuerzas para conseguir aceptarlo como lo acepto ahora.

Su interlocutor asintió.

–Eso está realmente bien. Me parece mentira cómo, estando en el 2032 como estamos, aún haya gente que no sea capaz de aceptarlo.

Alec asintió en silencio y los dos continuaron comiendo hasta acabarse el plato. El camarero se los llevó y les trajo el postre. Mientras tanto, no habían dicho una sola palabra.

–Bueno, ya que no nos sale decir nada más, ¿qué tal si hablamos de sexo? –preguntó directamente Godfrey y Alec se atragantó con un trozo de tarta de chocolate– ¡Lo siento! –se excusó– ¿he sido muy directo?

Alec, recuperándose de la sorpresa y después de beber un trago, negó con la cabeza.

–No, lo siento. Me has pillado por sorpresa… pero sí, supongo que deberíamos hablarlo.

–¿Dominante o sumiso?

–Disfruto siendo ambos –dijo Alec, con naturalidad, pero aun así sonrojándose– ¿Tú tienes preferencia?

–Hemos tenido suerte, creo que tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Tampoco tengo preferencia –sonrió pícaramente–. ¿No serás sadomasoquista o algo así?

–No –respondió Alec con los ojos como platos, y por primera vez en la noche, se asustó.

–¡Tranquilo! Yo tampoco, en absoluto. Pero nunca se sabe…

Alec asintió.

–Bueno, yo ya he acabado –dijo dejando la cucharilla sobre el plato–. ¿Y tú, Alec?

Alec volvió a asentir.

–Entonces ¿qué tal si vamos ya a la habitación?

Alec se levantó primero y comenzó a caminar, pero luego se esperó a Godfrey y fueron hasta el ascensor. Dentro, Godfrey se lanzó a besarle. Sabía al mismo vino que habían bebido, junto a las cerezas que tenía su postre. Alec, al principio sorprendido, le respondió de buen agrado. Cuando sonó el ascensor indicando que ya habían llegado a su piso, Godfrey interrumpió el beso y salió del ascensor, seguido de Alec.

La habitación era una gran suite. Alec nunca había estado en una tan grande.

–Vaya… qué grande.

Godfrey se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó en un colgador. Después, fue al minibar y se puso a rebuscar entre las botellas. Alec, por su parte, fue hasta la ventana y se puso a ver todo Londres, iluminado. Pensó en Isabelle, que estaría con Simon. Y después de mucho tiempo, pensó en Magnus. No sabía por qué, pero mirando a las multitudes, pensaba en él. En sus ensoñaciones, se lo imaginaba mirando por la ventana y que, por muy lejos que estuvieran, sus ojos se encontraban.

–Alec, ¿qué te apetece beber?

Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Nada. Si bebo más alcohol me emborracharé y vomitaré, y eso no sería agradable.

–En ese caso, espero que me excuses pero me gustaría beber un poco de whisky.

–Como quieras.

–¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?

Alec se giró y le miró.

–Claro.

Se quitó la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines y los dejó ordenadamente en una silla. Después, se sentó a los pies de la cama. Miró a Godfrey, que acababa de terminar de llenarse el vaso y le miraba sonriente. Pegó un trago lento al whiskey.

–¿Por qué no te quitas también la camiseta?

Alec lo hizo al instante, y después, dudó, pero se quitó el pantalón. Los plegó y dejó bien ordenados sobre la silla. No le gustaba dejar ropa tan cara tirada por los suelos.

–Uhm… –murmuró Godfrey, que le miraba con ojos devoradores– Estás buenísimo, Alec.

–Vaya, gracias –respondió sonrojándose.

–Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas… pareces como un niño.

En ese momento, a Alec le vino un arrebato. A veces le daban cuando estaba con otros hombres. Hacían cosas que le recordaban a cuando estaba con Magnus, y entonces necesitaba hacer algo para borrarse eso de la mente. En este caso, con velocidad, se acercó a Godfrey, le quitó el vaso de las manos, lo dejó en la mesa y se lanzó a besarlo con violencia. Entre esto, le desabrochó, casi arrancándoselos, los botones de la camisa. Después, pasó a besarle por el cuello, y pasó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando estaba igual de desnudo que él, lo tumbó en la cama, se sentó encima de él y se puso a plantarle besos y mordiscos por el pecho.

–¿Es que te provoca que te digan que pareces un niño? –preguntó Godfrey divertido y un poco sofocado, que se había dejado hacer en silencio hasta el momento.

Alec, sin responderle, le plató otro beso en los labios mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos. En el momento que estaba libre de ellos, Godfrey le cogió el miembro y empezó a subir y bajar su mano por éste.

Alec se dejó llevar, consiguiendo no recordar nada, no sentir ni que él era Alexander Gideon Lightwood, un ex cazador de sombras cuyo cuerpo se había estancado en los dieciocho años. Era algo que sólo conseguía cuando tenía sexo con desconocidos.

* * *

_Y… he aquí el fin del capítulo. Lo siento por los que pensaban que iba a ser Magnus… pero quería que vierais una cita de Alec (Con Godfrey Gao, fijaos que tíos más requetebuenos le encuentra su amigo George) para enseñaros cómo vive su nueva vida. De todos modos, y para aquellos que estén con ganas ¡en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el magnífico brujo!  
__Por cierto, la idea del look de Alec la he sacado de una foto que vi de Kevin Zegers (si buscáis en Google imágenes "Kevin Zegers Blake Lively" os saldrá la primera, es de cuando salió en Gossip Girl).  
__Espero que os haya gustado, ave atque vale!__  
_


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Siempre me pregunto por qué los pájaros permanecen en el mismo lugar cuando podrían volar a cualquier lugar de la tierra. Entonces me hago a mí mismo la misma pregunta._

YARUN YAHYA

Desde que había dejado a Alec, Magnus vivía en Londres. No sabía realmente por qué se había mudado allí, si era por el recuerdo de los tiempos tan felices que había vivido tiempo atrás o por el hecho de que necesitaba vivir en una gran ciudad. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado las costumbres nómadas; al principio resulta interesante tener toda la eternidad y el mundo entero donde poder vivir, pero al fin y al cabo siempre hay una sensación de necesidad de encontrar un hogar, de establecerse.

Vivía en una de las enormes mansiones que rodeaban Holland Park y ahora era llamado Magnus Bane el gran Brujo, sin añadirle ningún lugar a modo de apelativo.

Aquel sábado había celebrado una de sus famosas fiestas llenas de desenfreno. La mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado ya. Bueno, para ser honestos, les había echado porque un hombre lobo había derramado licor de hada en su preciada alfombra hindú y se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba hasta el gorro de todos ellos. Los únicos que quedaban eran unos gemelos hada con los que pensaba pasar el resto de la noche muy entretenido.

Ellos ya estaban en su habitación, pero Magnus todavía no había entrado. Acababa de ver cómo Presidente Miau volvía a casa al ver que todo el mundo se había marchado. Esperó a que entrara por la ventana y lo abrazó apretándolo contra su pecho.

–Mi pequeñín, ¿nunca te acostumbrarás a mis disparatadas fiestas? –le acarició y se miraron, ojos de gato contra ojos de gato– A veces pienso que eres un gato demasiado tímido para mí, ¿sabes?

Y sin quererlo, en ese momento, su cabeza hizo un clic y le vino la imagen de Alec a la mente. Alec, el tímido Alec que se sonrojaba sólo de verle. Pocas veces pensaba en él, llevaba ya muchos años evitando hacerlo.

Miró por la ventana de su casa para intentar despejar sus ideas. Pero en realidad, se dedicó a ensoñar con él por unos minutos. No podía evitarlo, las pocas veces que le venía a la mente, aprovechaba y pensaba un buen rato en él. ¿Qué aspecto tendría? Tenía cuarenta y tres años, llevaba muy bien la cuenta; pero seguro que era el cazador de sombras más sexy de su edad. Su pelo seguiría siendo negro, y sus ojos seguirían teniendo un brillo mágico en los ojos, o al menos eso esperaba. Su cuerpo tendría muchas más cicatrices de guerra, pero él seguiría siendo, como siempre, hermoso.

Sabía que había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Sebastian. Era la única información que se había permitido recabar de él. Además sabía que tras sobrevivir a la batalla, con sólo dieciocho años, le había sido asignada la dirección del Instituto de Nueva York. Y nada más. Desde entonces, había vivo veinticinco años sin recibir ninguna noticia suya.

Siguió mirando las luces de la ciudad acariciando a Presidente Miau. ¿Tendría pareja? Por una parte, la parte que le amaba con todo su corazón, quería que sí, que fuera feliz; por la otra parte, que era la misma parte que le amaba con todo su corazón, no quería que otra persona intimara con él como él mismo lo había hecho. No quería que suspirara, que gimiera, que…

–Magnus, ¿no piensas venir? –preguntó una de las hadas con impaciencia _¿Era Ellyllon o Gwyllion?_ Que estaba apoyada prácticamente desnuda contra el marco de la puerta en una postura más que insinuante.

Magnus dejó a Presidente Miau sobre su sofá preferido e hizo aparecer una mantita para que éste estuviera más calentito. Después, se giró hacia el chico hada.

–Tranquilo, Lion, no tengas prisa –le puso una mano en la punta de la barbilla y miró a esos ojos completamente verdes, que a más de uno podrían ponerle los pelos de punta.

–Soy Ellylon –respondió ofendido.

Magnus le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle en los labios.

De pronto, apareció el otro hada y sin perder ni un solo segundo desnudó la parte inferior del cuerpo de Magnus y se llevó su miembro a la boca.

Magnus paró de besar a Ellylon para soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Sí, aquella noche la iba a pasar muy entretenido.

Ya había amanecido hacía varias horas. Por las cortinas, que Alec había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, entraba mucha luz. Aquél era uno de esos días de espléndido sol de los que había realmente pocos en Londres.

Tanto Godfrey como Alec dormían plácidamente. Alec estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza prácticamente enterrada en la almohada. Godfrey, a su lado, dormía boca arriba sin que las sábanas le cubrieran su absoluta desnudez.

Fue Godfrey, a causa de los rayos de sol que le empezaban a picar los ojos, quien se despertó primero.

Con sólo girar ligeramente la cabeza, pudo ver a Alec, durmiendo profundamente. _¿En serio tiene veinticinco años?_, se preguntó. _Durmiendo aparenta dieciséis. Pero en la cama… _–pensó recordando la noche anterior– _parece tener la experiencia que tendría alguien que tuviera más de cien años. _Ante esto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono y llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Con voz muy baja, pidió el menú desayuno romántico. Sí, eran las doce de la mañana (o de la tarde, dirían muchos otros), pero pagaba lo suficiente por la suite como para pedir lo que deseara y conseguirlo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se giró para observar a Alec. Tuvo que contenerse para no meterle mano y volver a besarle, pero quería dejarle descansar. Después de todo el "ejercicio" de la noche anterior, quería dejarle reposar… hasta esa misma noche, si le era posible.

Al poco rato tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó, se puso el albornoz del hotel y fue a abrir. Advirtió al camarero que fuera en silencio, esperó a que dejara el carrito del desayuno, le dio la propina y cerró la puerta. Entonces, se sentó en la cama y Alec abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días –murmuró encantado al ver que su acompañante se despertaba–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Alec se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Se alborotó el pelo y enfocó sus ojos en Godfrey.

–Buenos días –respondió en voz baja, con un tono de voz extraño.

A Godfrey le pilló desprevenido su mirada. No recordaba lo profundos que podían ser los ojos de Alec. Después, Alec apartó su mirada de él, dejándole por un momento desolado, y miró hacia la ventana, antes de exclamar.

–¡Por el Ángel, es tardísimo!

–¿Es que tienes que hacer algo? –preguntó Godfrey, mientras Alec se empezaba a levantar– Es domingo por la mañana…

–¿Cómo me he podido dormir hasta tan tarde? –Alec se volvió a alborotar el pelo. ¿Era ese su tic?

–Cariño, ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo de anoche? –preguntó con voz melosa– Como tú dijiste tantas veces, "por el Ángel", nunca me habían dando tanta caña. Apostaría, si no hubiera estado contigo, a que cenaste viagra en vez de pato a la naranja.

Alec, con las mejillas absolutamente rojas, fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba completamente desnudo, tenía el pelo alborotado, arañazos, marcas de mordiscos y lo que empezaban a ser moretones por todo, absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Godfrey no era un masoquista, pero se había dejado llevar durante toda la noche. Y Alec le había dejado hacer de muy buen grado.

Pero no había sido aquello lo que le había dejado un regusto raro en el cuerpo. Era el hecho de haber sido capaz de dormir hasta tan tarde. Por mucho que se hubiese pasado la noche practicando sexo salvaje, a Alec le resultaba prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño con sus compañeros de cama. Una hora, dos a lo sumo, si estaba realmente exhausto. Y después, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y hasta el gorro de escuchar las respiraciones de sus amantes, se acababa marchando. Así no tenía que soportar las charlas de _buenos días, dormiste bien, ¿te gustó lo de anoche?_, los desayunos incómodos ni las pintas espantosas de la gente cuando se levantaba.

Así que, a pesar de tener muchísima experiencia con las citas, aquello era completamente nuevo para él.

Godfrey tocó ligeramente a la puerta del baño.

–Alec, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, descuida.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó pareciendo realmente preocupado– Si quieres, puedo fingir buscar mi reloj debajo de la cama mientras te largas al haber visto cómo te he dejado lleno de arañazos y mordiscos. No serías ni el primero ni el último, créeme.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No es eso.

–¿Entonces qué es? –preguntó interesado.

Alec se miró al espejo, buscando una respuesta que darle.

–Nada. Es una tontería.

–Me gustan mucho las tonterías. ¿Puedo pasar?

Alec asintió. Al darse cuenta de que Godfrey, obviamente, no podía verle, le abrió la puerta.

–Buenos días, preciosidad –Godfrey llevó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Alec–. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Pues… –Alec agachó la mirada, sabiendo que tendría las mejillas rojas– Es que esto es nuevo para mí.

–¿El qué? –Godfrey se había quedado con mirada de absoluta sorpresa_. ¿Quiere decir que era virgen? No, eso es absolutamente imposible. Entonces, ¿qué?_ No se le ocurría nada.

–No suelo dormir con… nadie. Nunca me quedo a ver el rostro de la gente cuando se despierta.

Godfrey le miró, encontrando de nuevo su mirada para internarse en ella.

–¿Y cómo es mi rostro al despertarme?

–Uhm… preciosa. Estás muy bueno –respondió con voz baja pero, estando tan cerca de él como lo estaba, Godfrey le escuchó.

–Bueno, entonces te dejo que me comas y me muerdas todo lo que quieras. Después de los mordiscos que te he dado, es lo mínimo, ¿no? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Alec rió ligeramente, a lo que Godfrey le sonrió.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer? Puedes marcharte ahora mismo o… esperar y ver cómo es la mañana de después con Godfrey Gao.

–Creo que –respondió Alec pensativo– me quedaré a ver qué tal es. Pero sólo por mero interés académico.

Esta vez fue Godfrey quien rió.

–En ese caso, voy a preparar un buen baño para dos.

Magnus se despertó con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de uno de los gemelos nunca sabría quién era quién) y las piernas sobre el pecho del otro, que dormía con la cabeza a los pies de la cama.

La noche anterior, como él había augurado, había resultado verdaderamente interesante. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba una noche con hermanos gemelos, y había olvidado lo memorables que éstas podían llegar a ser. Aunque estos hermanos habían resultado demasiado egoístas –_como todas las hadas_, se recordó a sí mismo– y en algunos momentos había deseado mandarles a Marte para que dejaran de pelearse por quién estaba recibiendo más atenciones del Gran Brujo.

En cuanto se levantó, se puso su bata china preferida y fue al salón. Allí se encontró con Presidente Miau, que le miraba con un gesto que decía: _"Mira que eres escandaloso, macho, ochocientos y pico de años y no eres capaz de contenerte. Menuda suerte he tenido convirtiéndome en tu mascota, menudas nochecitas que me das"._

Magnus rió al comprender lo que pensaba su gato, y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Les tomamos un poco el pelo a esos hermanos hada antes de echarles, crees que eso te haría más feliz?

Presidente Miau se apretó más a él y ronroneó.

–Me lo tomo como un sí –sonrió–. ¿Y qué propones que les hagamos?

En aquel momento, un mensaje de fuego apareció ante él. Magnus lo cogió al vuelo.

–Ha llegado la hora de echar a esos dos patanes de aquí –dejó a Presidente Miau sobre el sofá–. Acicálate bien, vamos a tener visita.

Entró en su habitación provocando gran estrépito, descorrió las cortinas y exclamó:

–¡Hora de irse, haditas!

Los dos hermanos se despertaron con gestos de fastidio.

–¡Venga, daos prisa, espero visita! Vestíos rápido u os mandaré a la calle desnudos. Ya sabéis que no miento –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Se vistieron a toda prisa y, una vez en la puerta, mientras salían, uno de los dos dijo:

–Eres el brujo más borde del mundo.

–¡Menuda mentira! –exclamó.

–No podemos mentir –le recordó el otro.

–Eso, mi querido Silmarillion, es otra enorme mentira.

Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

–Voy a vestirme. ¿Ya has averiguado quien viene? –le preguntó a Presidente Miau, con una sonrisa en los labios– No se vale leer el mensaje, ya sabes que es correspondencia privada. Si lo lees –le señaló con el dedo, amenazante–, volveré a pintarte tus preciosas garritas con esmalte de purpurina.

* * *

_La verdad es que este capítulo no me ha salido para nada como me lo esperaba. Quería escribir más sobre la vida de Magnus, pero no me ha salido… Además, me está gustando demasiado escribir sobre Godfrey (puede que ayude haber visto ayer una foto en la que salía él con Cassandra y Sarah Rees Brennan, y era tan asdfghjklñ adorable… si no la habéis visto, hacedlo, es un auténtico regalo para la vista), que estoy empezando a pensar que la historia va a tomar un giro que no había previsto. ¿Qué opináis de Alec y Godfrey? ¿Os gustaría que escribiera cómo pasan la mañana o preferís que continúe con la historia?  
__Muchas gracias por leer y… ave atque vale!__  
_


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_La risa es el sol que ahuyenta el invierno del rostro humano._

VICTOR HUGO

–Venga, cuéntamelo. Sé que no puedes contenerte –Isabelle, que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Simon, se incorporó y giró ligeramente para poder mirar a su pareja a los ojos.

Simon se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

–¿Estás segura? Mira que luego siempre me dices…

–Cállate, Lewis –Isabelle le puso una mano en la boca–. Quiero decir, bésame y cuéntame ya eso que le está pasando a Peter Parker que es tan condenadamente entretenido y divertido.

El vampiro le dio un beso, tomó aire y comenzó:

–Pues bien, verás: Peter acaba de llegar a la oficina de Jonah Jameson…

–El jefe maniático del periódico.

–Exacto –Simon asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, orgulloso de que al fin Isabelle conociera mínimamente a los personajes de sus historias.

–Me encanta ese hombre.

–¡Pero si le hace la vida imposible a Peter!

–Peter es un bobo, un perdedor y un empanado sin personalidad.

–¡Vaya! –Simon pareció un poco dolido– ¿Sabes que es con el superhéroe con el que me siento más identificado?

–¿Con ése? –preguntó Isabelle, escéptica– Tú vales mucho más que él. Además, tienes una novia que les da mil patadas (y se las podría dar literalmente) a todas las suyas. Pero bueno, a lo que íbamos, ¿qué le pasa cuando va a la oficina de su jefe?

–Pues verás…

Nada más levantarse aquel domingo, Isabelle había decidido que el día había amanecido tan hermoso que debían ir sí o sí a pasarlo en Hyde Park. Así que habían cogido unas mantas, gafas de sol, algo de comida para Isabelle y otros bártulos y se habían instalado sobre el césped cerca de unos frondosos árboles.

Isabelle se había quedado en ropa interior como muchas otras chicas que tampoco querían dejar escapar un día en el que podían coger un poco de color en la piel. También le había quitado la camiseta a Simon, aunque la mayoría del tiempo su pecho estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de la chica, acomodada en su regazo.

El móvil de Isabelle vibró dentro de su bolso.

–Alec –Isabelle sacó el móvil y asintió– "No voy a desayunar. Un b" –leyó y se puso a reír–. A saber lo que le estará haciendo el chico ese que Alec no ha sido capaz de terminar de escribir. Y, por el Ángel, es la una de la tarde. ¡Está más que claro que no viene a desayunar!

–Es raro –comentó Simon, pensativo–. Alec nunca pasa las mañanas con sus citas.

–No valdrían la pena las otras –respondió Isabelle y se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de su pareja.

–Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso.

–Entonces ¿por qué es, don sabelotodo? –preguntó la chica haciéndole guasa.

–Izzy, aunque tú y tu hermano pretendáis fingir que sí, él no ha superado a Magnus.

–Por el Ángel, claro que sí –dijo indignada.

–¿Entonces por qué nunca le ha durado un chico más de un mes?

–Ya te lo he dicho. No valdrían la pena.

–Ya, claro –hizo una pausa–. No quiero discutir contigo sobre esto, Izzy, pero ya sabes que…

–¡Oh, claro que lo sé! –exclamó Isabelle, que se había apartado y sentado sobre la manta– tú pretendes que yo vaya a ver al _grandísimo-capullo-orgulloso-rompecorazones-pedera sta-brillitos-Bane_ y que le diga, ¿me ves? Sí, estoy igual de estupenda que hace veinticinco años; bueno, yo diría que mucho más, los geles, las cremas y el maquillaje de ahora son mil veces mejores ahora… –hizo una pausa– Pues mira, mi hermano Alec, ¿te acuerdas de él, por cierto? Tímido, pésimo gusto para la moda, pelo enmarañado, que te dio su enorme corazón y tú jugaste con él, lo estrujaste y esparciste los trocitos por el suelo… –dijo gesticulando exageradamente con las manos– Pues quiero que vuelvas con él. Porque sí. Porque creo que mi hermano tiene el encanto de una marmota y no es capaz de enamorar a nadie más.

–No –Simon la cortó y respondió calmadamente–: porque, a pesar de lo muy diferentes que sois, por azares del destino eres perfecto para él y él para ti. Han pasado veinticinco largos años, la situación ha cambiado y creo que la inmortalidad os da una oportunidad para solucionarlo todo y ser felices.

Isabelle fingió mirar de forma enfurecida a Simon.

–Las cosas no funcionan así.

–Rompió con tu hermano, vale, entiendo que estés molesta, ofendida y quieras esparcir sus tripas por el suelo...

–Pero antes de matarle, quiero tirar todo su maquillaje y purpurina por el retrete delante de él. Te has olvidado de eso –apuntó ella y le dejó proseguir.

Simon fue incapaz de no sonreír.

–Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero es innegable que Alec tiene que verle. Aunque sólo sea para hablar con él. Quizás todo esté más frío que frío, pero ambos se merecen una charla.

–¿Y tiene que ser Alec quien vaya a hablar con él? Te recuerdo que _Magnus-bisexual-promiscuo-pomposo-engreído-Bane_ ni siquiera le llamó para preguntarle si había muerto en batalla, perdido un brazo o a su maldito parabatai.

Simon no continuó peleando. Siempre que salía a mención la batalla contra Sebastian (cosa que intentaban que sucediera lo menos posible), se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y era incapaz de hablar.

Se incorporó y abrazó a Isabelle.

–Izzy –le acarició con cuidado su pelo del color del ébano–. No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero darte mi opinión. Quiero mucho a tu hermano y no quiero que esté condenado para toda la eternidad a no tener pareja todo porque no resolvió las cosas con su primer novio. ¿Me entiendes, cariño?

Isabelle le devolvió el abrazo, pero durante un rato permaneció callada.

–Odio cuando tienes toda la maldita razón y me haces perder los estribos, Lewis –dijo al fin–. Te odio y te amo por eso, ¿lo sabes?

–Lo sé –le respondió él, sonriendo contra su cuello.

* * *

–Nunca había tomado para desayunar champagne, y nunca me imaginé bebiendo champagne en una bañera. En realidad, creo que no he tomado champagne más de cinco veces en mi vida –dijo Alec después de dejar su copa en la bandeja del desayuno, que estaba apoyada en la bancada del baño.

Estaban en la gigantesca bañera que era el punto central del baño de la suite. A pesar de sus enormes dimensiones, Godfrey había decidido tumbarse encima de Alec, de modo que tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho del nefilim y Alec le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

–Vaya, preferiría que hubieras dicho que nunca habías estado en la bañera con un tío tan guapo como yo –respondió riendo–. Pero supongo que el lujo del desayuno es un punto a favor para la cita, ¿no?

–Sí, siempre y cuando no acabes emborrachándome con tanto champagne y yo termine vomitando todo el desayuno.

–Alec, nadie se emborracha con champagne.

–Ya te he dicho que no acostumbro a beber alcohol. Sólo bebo vino de vez en cuando –le explicó.

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta que eres el tío más sano del mundo. Si te invitara a una hamburguesería para la próxima cita, dime… ¿serías capaz de comer algo que no fueran esas ensaladas que nadie pide?

–¿Un tipo de negocios como tú va a hamburgueserías? –preguntó Alec, escéptico– Nunca pediría una ensalada. Eso sería como si fuera a un restaurante francés y pidiera fish and chips.

Godfrey soltó una carcajada.

–Te sorprendería ver lo versátil que soy.

–Eso ya me lo demostraste anoche –respondió Alec y, al instante, el rubor ya le había subido por las mejillas.

–¿Has querido decir lo que he entendido, Alec? –preguntó girándose para poder ver el hermoso rubor que sabía que estaría en su rostro.

–Yo… me refería a… –Alec empezó a balbucear ligeramente.

–Lo que yo me imaginaba. Te referías a que no llevaba corbata pero sí pantalones y chaqueta de traje, haciendo que una cita en el restaurante de un hotel de cinco estrellas fuese informal. Te referías a ese tipo de versatilidad ¿me equivoco? –preguntó levantando una ceja y a la vez sonriendo, para luego pasar a besarle en los labios. No de forma hambrienta como la noche anterior, sino de una forma mucho más lenta y tierna.

Una vez Godfrey se separó de los labios de Alec, volvió a su posición anterior.

Se quedaron durante un largo rato en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Godfrey tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía de placer mientras que Alec le acariciaba el pelo en un acto casi inconsciente.

–¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado una cita conmigo? –preguntó Godfrey, rompiendo el silencio.

–Ya sabes que no. Si me hubiese arrepentido me habría marchado antes de que te despertaras –le respondió tranquilamente, sin dejar de tocarle el pelo.

–Lo sé. Pero quería escucharlo. Eres maravilloso, Alec.

Alec enrojeció violentamente y dio gracias a estar detrás de él, fuera de su campo de visión.

–No lo soy. Soy lo más corriente que te puedas encontrar.

Godfrey negó con la cabeza.

–No es cierto –hizo una pausa y sacó el pie fuera del agua–. Me encanta estar aquí, pero se me están empezando a arrugar los pies. ¿Qué tal si salimos?

–Vale.

Godfrey fue el primero en salir. Se puso el albornoz del hotel y salió del baño. Alec le siguió. Al llegar a la altura de la cama, Godfrey le quitó el albornoz, haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a sus pies. Lo miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, haciendo a Alec enrojecer hasta límites insospechados.

–Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, Alec –dijo con voz melosa.

En cuanto lo dijo, Alec pensó: _¿dirías eso si me vieras verdaderamente, si vieras mis marcas de cazador de sombras y todas mis cicatrices de batalla?_ Al ponerse cada día el glamour que le cubría éstas, Alec se sentía cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Cómodo porque él se sentía feo mostrándolas, pero incómodo al saber que mentía con su apariencia. Sabía que si alguien le llegaba a amar algún día, esta persona no le amaría completamente, porque no conocería todo su ser.

–Túmbate en la cama –le pidió Godfrey, que acababa de hacerlo.

Alec se puso junto a él, y en cuanto lo hizo, Godfrey empezó a besarle suavemente por el cuerpo. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía en lugares al azar, sino en aquellos lugares que Alec había sido arañado o mordido por él durante la noche.

–Siento mucho haberlo hecho, de verdad –murmuró justo antes de besarle un arañazo al lado del ombligo–. Me volviste realmente loco anoche.

Cuando terminó de besarle y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, la expresión calmada de su rostro cambió.

–¿Qué pasa, Godfrey? –preguntó Alec, preocupado.

–¿Por qué lloras, Alec?

–No llo –dijo antes de que Godfrey le pasara un dedo por la mejilla y se lo mostrara mojado–. Por el Ángel, lo siento –se terminó de quitar las lágrimas a toda prisa.

–No lo sientas, Alec. Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hacías. ¿Tanto daño te hice?

_Díselo, adelante _–se dijo a sí mismo–._ El dolor de lo que me hiciste anoche no es nada comparado a... ¿Ves esto? Soy una criatura sobrenatural, de esas que salen en algunas series y películas. Estoy plagado de marcas y cicatrices porque éstas eran el día a día de mi vida anterior._

Pero no fue capaz de decirlo. Lo que dijo, en su lugar, fue:

–Nunca me habían besado las heridas. Supongo que soy un tonto sentimental.

En realidad, era en parte verdad. Al besarle Godfrey, se dio cuenta de algo que había necesitado durante todos esos años: que le besaran sus heridas. Se había sentido terriblemente aliviado justo después de que Godfrey, sin darse cuenta, rozara la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre que le había causado Sebastian al intentar matarle.

–Oh –Godfrey no sabía qué hacer o decir, así que sonrió y se volvió a tumbar a su lado.

–¿Por qué yo estoy desnudo y tú no? –le preguntó Alec, susurrándole en la oreja.

–Porque tu cuerpo es bonito, a diferencia del mío –respondió Godfrey resueltamente.

–No es cierto –Alec llevó una de sus manos al cinturón del albornoz.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Godfrey pegó un brinco y comenzó a correr por la habitación.

Alec empezó a correr detrás de él, al principio dejándole ventaja, pero al final lo atrapó contra la pared.

–Supongo que no debería haber retado a un tipo que se pasa como mínimo cinco horas diarias haciendo deporte –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Alec llevó sus manos de nuevo al cinturón, desenrolló el nudo y terminó de desnudarle.

–Oh, vaya –dijo Alec en cuanto vio la entrepierna de su acompañante y se mordió el labio.

–¿Ves ahora por qué llevaba el albornoz? –respondió Godfrey, un poco avergonzado.

Alec rió, y al ver que Godfrey no se unía a él, le dijo:

–Godfrey, no mires para abajo.

Cosa que evidentemente hizo en cuando le escuchó.

–Vaya, vaya –respondió uniéndose a sus risas–. Veo que voy a poder tenerte en mi habitación un ratito más.

–¿Sólo un ratito? –preguntó Alec con una ceja levantada, sonriendo.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Godfrey, Alec cruzó Hyde Park en dirección a su casa. A medio camino, se encontró con una pareja muy conocida para él.

Al llegar la tarde, habían movido su manta bajo un árbol. Isabelle seguía en ropa interior y estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Simon, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra el árbol. Estaban comiéndose los morros de lo lindo.

–¿Sabíais que hay niños cerca? –preguntó en voz alta Alec.

–Habla don _me-paso-la-noche-follando-y,-por-qué-no,-la-mañana -y-la-tarde-también_ –Isabelle se giró para mirar a su hermano con ojos inquisitivos–. Cuéntanos, ¿ha estado bien?

–¡Izzy! –Alec, con mejillas rojas, exclamó nada más sentarse sobre la manta.

–Quiero saber si mi hermano ha pasado más de dieciséis horas con un desconocido y éstas han valido la pena o no –respondió de forma natural.

–Ha estado bien –respondió, sabiendo que su hermana no dejaría el tema.

–¿Sólo bien? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–¿Desde cuándo pasas las mañanas con tus citas? –preguntó Simon, reincorporándose un poco y abrazando a Isabelle por la cintura.

–Dejadme en paz –respondió Alec refunfuñando y se puso a rebuscar entre las bolsas de comida.

–Si quieres, puedo contarte lo que hemos hecho Simon y yo durante ese tiempo.

–No, gracias. No quiero conocer la vida sexual de mi hermana. No soy así de morboso, a diferencia de ti –respondió sin mirarles y empezó a comerse una galleta.

–Vimos a unos gemelos hada –comentó Simon–. Iban a medio vestir, como si les hubiesen echado de casa. Llevaban una cara de furia contenida…

–¿Os vieron? –preguntó un poco preocupado Alec.

–No, qué va –respondió Izzy–. En vistas de que vas a ser tan muermo como siempre y no nos vas a contar nada de nada, ¿te apetece que hagamos algo?

–¿Queréis ir al cine? –preguntó Alec la primera propuesta que le vino a la mente.

–¡Sí! –respondió Simon, como si hubiera esperado todo ese tiempo a que se lo propusieran– ¿No os parece que la peli nueva de Gary Rosberg tiene muy buena pinta?

–¿La de las naves espaciales? –preguntó Alec presuponiendo a cuál se refería y Simon asintió.

–Está bien –dijo Isabelle y miró a Simon–. Pero en cuanto me pierda, ya sabes lo que pienso hacer.

–Y luego tendré que explicaros toda la trama, como siempre.

–Venga Alec, no te pongas refunfuñón –dijo Simon, mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa–. La próxima vez tráete a una de tus citas tú también.

–Ése no es el problema. Lo que pasa es que el cine está hecho para ver películas, no para montárselo con tu pareja.

–Mira que te gusta ser gruñón, hermano –dijo Isabelle, que ya se había vestido y había recogido las cosas–. Vienes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasas cinco minutos con nosotros y ya tienes el morro torcido. ¿Tan mal te lo pasas con nosotros?

Alec pareció pensárselo.

–No es eso. Supongo que lo hago… por costumbre.

Miró a Isabelle, y luego a Simon. De golpe, como si de un interruptor se tratara, los tres se echaron a reír.

* * *

_Y aquí finaliza el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Quería incluir la visita que recibe Magnus, pero se me quedaba tremendamente largo. Muchísisimas gracias por los reviews, incluídas las sugerencias y demás. Tenía pensado incluir escenas Sizzy, y a petición de los reviews inspiradores de HardLove, he incluido una que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_Sé que todos estáis esperando el reencuentro entre Magnus y Alec, pero como soy muy rollera sé que quedan varios capítulos para ello (no es que me guste torturar, no os confundáis). No sé cuántos, porque el reencuentro lo tengo escrito desde hace algún tiempo (es lo primero que escribí junto al momento de la muerte de Robert Lightwood, que pronto aparecerá), pero aún no sé en qué momento de la historia aparecerá, ni qué cosas contaré hasta que suceda... así que toca esperar. Pero bueno, como ya me he librado oficialmente de los exámenes y recuperaciones (no me puedo creer que haya aprobado informática, pero sí, queridos nefilims, ¡lo he hecho!) podré ir más ágil con mis historias. _

_**AVE ATQUE VALE!**  
_


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Un amigo es aquél que sabe todo de ti y aun así te quiere._

ELBERT HUBBARD

El timbre de su casa sonó justo después de haberse terminado de abrochar las botas. Bajó las escaleras y, antes de abrir, preguntó a gritos:

–¡¿Quién osa molestar al Gran Brujo?!

–Una amiga –dijo con una sonrisa la chica que se encontraba tras la puerta. En sus enormes ojos grises se podía ver la felicidad y la calma. Sus cabellos, de color castaño, le caían en ligeros bucles que recordaban a otra época. Llevaba un vestido corto de color amarillo con escote redondo y cintura entallada que iba muy acorde con el día de sol inmenso que Magnus se había perdido hasta el momento.

–Mi querida Tessa Gray, tú eres mucho más que una amiga –dijo Magnus que a los dos segundos ya estaba abrazándola–. Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo el viaje. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kevin? –se apartó de ella y lo buscó con la mirada.

–Está en mi casa, ha dicho que quería descansar un poco y que así nos dejaba hablar a nosotros dos.

–Genial. Pasa. Y bienvenida de nuevo a Londres.

Tessa pasó por delante de él y Magnus cerró la puerta.

–¡Magnus! –Tessa exclamó en cuanto entró en la sala de estar– ¿Desde cuándo no limpias esto?

–No te preocupes, querida. Es que anoche tuve una fiesta.

–Magnus, toda esta suciedad y este desorden no se hacen en una sola noche.

–Lo dices porque pasas poco tiempo en mis fiestas.

–Magnus –Tessa miró a los ojos a su amigo–. Aquellas cajas de pizza de encima del armario están desde antes de que me fuera de viaje. ¡Y he estado cuatro meses fuera!

–Sigues siendo una refinada victoriana –dijo despreocupadamente–. Venga, subamos a la terraza que tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Total, cuando Kevin venga, le pondré a arreglar la casa. Así podrá practicar un poco la magia.

Kevin era un brujo joven (estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años) que Tessa se había encontrado hacía tres años en un viaje a Canadá. Lo más curioso de su vida era que vivía con sus padres cuando ella le conoció. A pesar de sus claras marcas sobrenaturales (tenía orejas y cola de gato), ellos no le habían dejado de querer y habían vivido juntos durante todo ese tiempo en su casita del bosque del norte de Canadá.

Tessa se había ofrecido a ayudarle a controlar sus poderes que, aunque no eran muy fuertes, a veces se le iban de las manos. Desde entonces, se lo había estado llevando de viaje por el mundo para visitar a algunos amigos brujos que le enseñaran, junto a ella. Aun así, Kevin pasaba la mitad del año con sus padres, olvidando la mayoría de los conceptos que le habían ido enseñando durante la otra mitad.

Kevin era alegre, gracioso, despreocupado y con sus poderes mágicos, bastante torpe.

–Y dime, ¿ya te lo has llevado a la cama? –preguntó Magnus cuando Tessa estaba bebiéndose el té que le acababa de ofrecer. De la sorpresa, ésta se atragantó y empezó a toser– Tranquila, Tessa. Sólo era una pregunta.

–¿Siempre tienes que hacer esas preguntas tan indiscretas? –preguntó ella cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos.

–Ya me conoces –sonrió–. Y deberías saber que las preguntas no son nunca indiscretas. Las respuestas, a veces sí. Así que dime, ¿Tienes alguna respuesta indiscreta para mí?

–Esa frase es de Oscar Wilde –hizo una pausa–. Y no, no he hecho nada obsceno con él.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó con gran extrañeza– ¡Está para comérselo!

–Magnus, es un todavía un niño –respondió Tessa como si fuera algo obvio.

Magnus le miró con desagrado.

–Va a cumplir los dieciocho, en el mundo mundano ya será mayor de edad.

–Pero, ¿es que no lo ves? Es tan inocente…

–Mi querida Tessa, que seamos inmortales y tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo no significa que debamos esperar cientos de años para cortejar a alguien. Por cierto, ¿sabes si es virgen?

–Pues… supongo –respondió sonrojándose–. Yo soy la primera mujer a la que ha visto en su vida aparte de su madre.

–Pues entonces, corre. La semana que viene haré una fiesta a la que estáis invitados. Si no te adelantas tú, te aseguro que las vampiresas se te adelantarán.

–El amor no es una carrera –respondió ella con voz seria.

–¿Estás enamorada de él? –preguntó él con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

–Magnus, te gusta jugar conmigo. Ya sabes que sí –admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hizo una pausa larga–. Pero ese es el caso. Él es muy joven, y puede que al principio yo le parezca maravillosa, pero en cuanto conozca a más gente…

–Se dará cuenta de que todos son una mierda y que tú, en efecto, eres maravillosa. Tessa, no tengas miedo. He visto cómo te mira y cómo tú le miras a él. Será todo perfecto. Más aún cuando aprenda a usar su cola de gato en la cama. Es una experiencia fascinante, créeme.

–¡Magnus! –exclamó ella con los ojos como platos.

–De verdad Tessa, eres tan antigua…

Se produjo un largo silencio. Magnus no se atrevía a hablar porque sabía que Tessa le estaba dándole vueltas a algo.

–Magnus –dijo con los ojos puestos en el suelo–. ¿Tú piensas que él me gusta porque se parece a Will?

A Magnus la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Nunca se lo había planteado, al igual que le había pasado cuando Camille le había dicho a él que le gustaba Alec por parecerse a Will.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Físicamente se le puede parecer. Obviando las orejas y la cola de gato, por supuesto. Pero él es completamente diferente a él.

–Lo sé. Pero él ha visto los retratos y las fotos. Quizás crea que sólo le quiero por eso.

–Kevin es bastante tontito, lo sé. Pero si tiene dudas, yo se las aclararé. Supongo –dijo mientras cogía de nuevo su taza de té– que seguirás queriendo que lo aloje aquí.

–Desde luego, tú puedes ayudarle mucho con sus poderes.

–¿Segura de que no es para no pasar una noche en tu casa, sola, con él?

–Mira que siempre estás con lo mismo. Por cierto… ¿qué tal la fiesta de anoche? Tienes un aspecto bastante terrible.

–Muchas gracias –le concedió una sonrisa–. Eso es porque no me has dado tiempo a maquillarme. Estuvo muy bien hasta que, como siempre, los invitados se descontrolaron.

–Pero supongo que se quedaría alguien a hacerte compañía por la noche.

–¡Tessa! –exclamó Magnus intentando imitar el tono recriminador de su amiga– Mira que siempre estás con lo mismo.

Ambos rieron.

–Sí, dos gemelos hada. Bastante estúpidos, por cierto. Pero muy buenos en…

–Ssh, no necesito escuchar eso –respondió ella tapándose los oídos y luego volviéndoselos a descubrir.

–Muy bien. ¿Y después de Londres, cuál es vuestra próxima parada antes de que Kevin vuelva a Canadá con sus padres?

–¿Lo dices porque te apetecería acompañarnos?

–Uhm… es posible. Me apetece descansar un poco de Londres, cambiar de aires.

Tessa tomó aire.

–Iremos a Nueva York.

Magnus se quedó por un momento helado, y después se recompuso.

–¿Y a qué brujo vais a visitar allí? Lo digo porque el único brujo importante amigo tuyo se marchó de allí hace veinticinco años.

–A Kevin le apetecía conocer Nueva York, a mí me apetecía ver cómo ha cambiado la ciudad y pensé que a ti… –Tessa dejó suspendida la frase.

–Sí, supongo saber lo que pensabas –Magnus se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la ventana.

–Magnus, ¿de verdad que no has pensado ir a verle al menos una vez, y hablar con él?

–¿Una vez? ¡Lo he pensado millones de veces, cada día de los veinticinco años que han pasado! Pero no soy capaz, Tessa. Él tendrá su nueva vida alejada de problemas con seres inmortales. Me habrá superado. Si le vuelvo a ver me mirará con cara de: ¿y tú que haces aquí, cuando deberías haber estado hace tanto tiempo? Pero él es Alec, mi dulce y tierno Alec; así que me saludará, mantendrá una conversación incómoda conmigo hasta que yo me dé cuenta de que todo ha sido un error, le diga que espero que le vaya bien en la vida y me vaya –Magnus suspiró–. El momento se me ha pasado Tessa.

–No mientras él siga con vida, Magnus. Y lo sabes.

Magnus y Tessa se miraron. Los ojos de Tessa le decían lo que él ya sabía. Que si Alec moría sin que él hubiera vuelto a hablar con él, sería una carga que acarrearía durante toda su larga y eterna existencia.

–Está bien, contactaré con él.

–¡Oh, Magnus! –Tessa se levantó y le abrazó– Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

–¿Cómo que no? Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Tessa se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–Magnus Bane, eso no lo dices en serio. En cuanto vuelvas a verle, le mires a los ojos, de lo único que te arrepentirás será de no haberlo hecho antes –hizo una larga pausa–. Entonces, ¿te vendrás con nosotros a Nueva York?

Magnus tardó en responder.

–Sí, iré. ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado partir?

–Dentro de un mes. Un poco más, un poco menos. Tienes tiempo para pensarte lo que le vas a decir. Aunque sé que en cuanto os encontréis de nuevo todo guión se marchará por la ventana y saldrá todo espontáneamente.

Magnus sonrió.

–Qué vieja que eres, Tessa.

–Habla el abuelito que se acerca al milenio.

–¿Perdona? –preguntó ofendido– ¡Queda muchísimo para eso, señorita!

Los dos amigos continuaron riendo y charlando hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

_Y… tatatachán, aquí está la visita de Magnus. La verdad es que no pensé en incluir a Tessa en la historia, pero creo que Magnus necesita a alguien que le aconseje y le ayude a dar el paso. Y creo que Tessa es idónea para ello.  
__¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones.__  
_

_**AVE ATQUE VALE!**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Los niños comienzan por amar a los padres. Cuando ya han crecido, los juzgan, y, algunas veces, hasta los perdonan._

OSCAR WILDE

–_Papá… –susurró Alec sosteniendo el cuerpo de su padre entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en toda su vida veía a su padre como un ser débil. No tenía su expresión fiera, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban dolor y pánico._

–_Alec, no te pongas triste. Tengo que decirte algo –dijo Robert, con la voz más clara y firme que logró poner–. He disfrutado de una larga y feliz vida, y sé que habría sido más feliz si hubiera querido… Tú, Isabelle y Max sois lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. A Max lo perdimos sin poder hacer nada, pero a ti te perdí por mi estúpido orgullo de Lightwood –tosió–. Quiero pedirte perdón, hijo, por haberme comportado así contigo. Tú siempre quisiste agradarme… –se quedó callado por unos segundos– y quiero decirte que lo has hecho, has sido fuerte y te has mantenido fiel a quien querías… Quiero decirte que te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, ¿me has entendido? Y que en cuanto termine la batalla vayas con ese br… con Magnus Bane y seas feliz con él. Eso es lo que debes hacer –asintió débilmente–. Diles a Isabelle y a tu madre que las quiero. Y dile a tu madre que… que sé que no me puede perdonar por lo que le he hecho, pero que debe saber que lo siento, que siempre la quise aunque no del modo en que lo debería haber hecho. _

_Robert nunca había sido un hombre de discursos, y mucho menos discursos emotivos. Jamás le había hablado a Alec así, y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que escucharle atentamente, como al fin y al cabo siempre había hecho, mientras dos lagrimones recorrían lentamente y en silencio su cara._

–_Perdóname hijo –le recordó su padre–. Perdóname si puedes._

–_Te perdono, te perdono, te perdono –repitió Alec rápidamente, pero de corazón._

–_Ave atque vale, hijo –susurró, ya con un débil hilo de voz. _

–_Ave atque vale, papá._

_Alec no dejó de mirar a los ojos a su padre, y vio cómo su vida se apagaba. Jamás había visto aquello, y sintió que su corazón se encogía. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre, a pesar de todo. Jamás lo dejaría de querer. Y sabía que jamás olvidaría aquel momento, el que fue su último momento a su lado._

Alec se giró en la cama para intentar que su mente borrara aquellos pensamientos. Los últimos momentos de la vida de su padre le habían perseguido una y otra vez durante los últimos veinticinco años.

–¿Estás despierto, Alec? –murmuró Godfrey, que yacía a su lado.

Alec se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

–Perdona, ¿te he despertado?

–En absoluto –Godfrey negó con la cabeza–. No podía dormir, me rondaba por la cabeza algo…

Alec se planteó decirle que a él también, pero no le apetecía hablar con Godfrey de la muerte de su padre. Durante todos esos días los dos habían intimado, Alec le había confesado que sus padres y su hermano menor estaban muertos. Pero no le había contado nada más. No quería mentirle sobre el tema, y sabía que la verdad sería muy difícil de explicar. Así que en lugar de eso, le preguntó:

–¿Y qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

Godfrey suspiró. Apartó su mirada de Alec y pasó a mirar hacia el techo.

–Nos quedan siete días antes de que vuelva a Hong Kong. Siete días para decirte adiós. Alec yo… –Godfrey notó que Alec se removía en la cama, parecía que se iba a levantar. A toda prisa, extendió su brazo para coger el de Alec– Por favor, escúchame.

–Te estoy escuchando –le respondió Alec, con el tono más neutro que pudo poner.

–Alec, durante estas tres semanas, me he dado cuenta de que eres especial –le miró a los ojos–. Me gustas mucho más de lo que me esperaba que me ibas a gustar. Me gustas mucho más de lo que deberías. He notado que yo te gusto a ti también –al ver la expresión de Alec, añadió–. Y no me digas que me lo estoy inventando. No creo que hagas lo mismo que has hecho conmigo con todos tus amantes. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Alec asintió lentamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

–No te pido compromiso. Lo único que quiero saber es que, si volviera aquí, ya fuera por trabajo o por tiempo libre, tú estarías dispuesto a volver a verme.

Alec se soltó del brazo de Godfrey y se levantó. Caminó hasta el enorme ventanal de la habitación y se quedó mirando, una vez más, hacia el cielo estrellado.

Sabía que era una estupidez decirle que no. Realmente le gustaba Godfrey. Era tierno, atento, inteligente, divertido, carismático… la lista de pros no dejaba de subir. Pero había un enorme contra grabado a fuego en él. Y no, no era que no fuera Magnus. Godfrey era mortal, una barrera imposible de franquear. Si le decía que sí estaba aceptando verle todas las veces que Godfrey acudiera a la ciudad, que eran muchas, pues Londres era el principal destino de su compañía. Eso implicaría verle envejecer, mientras él seguía estancado. Aquello era algo que Alec no era capaz de vivir.

Pero claro, eso era si las cosas les iban bien y su relación duraba durante muchos años. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de ello? Sabía que eran muy pocas. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Estaba claro. _Magnus–ojos–de–gato–sexy_–_hermoso–sin–ombligo–sin–complejos–descarado–y–pode roso–Bane_. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él había sido el problema de que sus relaciones no prosperaran…

–Siempre tan enigmático, siempre tan triste… A veces cuando te miro y tú no te das cuenta de que te estoy observando soy capaz de ver un poco tu interior. Te crees tan solo como la luna. Hermoso e inalcanzable. Pero no, Alec. Tú no tienes por qué estar solo –Godfrey susurró a sus espaldas.

Alec se giró y miró a Godfrey. Su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna era auténticamente hermoso. Y después, se lanzó a besarlo. Un beso largo y cargado de pasión.

_Seré fuerte, papá. Aunque no sea con Magnus, intentaré ser fuerte_, se dijo mientras se tumbaba con Godfrey en la cama.

* * *

¡Capítulo extra! Es corto, pero han sido dos en el mismo día. Tenía la muerte de Robert escrita, como ya os dije, y no sabía muy bien cómo meterla. Ya me diréis qué opináis.

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

_Mi amor, dices que no hay amor a menos que dure para siempre. Tonterías, hay episodios mucho mejores que la obra entera._

WILLIAM BUTLER YEATS

–Alec, has hecho que un mes de trabajo se haya convertido en un mes de puro placer. Eres estupendo y debes saberlo. Muchas gracias por ello. Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

Alec le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estiró hacia sí para besarle.

–Entonces, ¿me llamarás? –preguntó Godfrey nada más despegarse de sus labios.

El de los ojos azules asintió.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso –respondió Godfrey, con verdadera alegría en los ojos. Hizo una pausa–. Bueno, debo irme. No te acuestes con demasiados tipos en mi ausencia, ¿eh? –dijo y le pasó un dedo por la nariz.

Alec se sonrojó, como era de esperar, y sonrió.

–Eso depende de cuánto tardes en venir –respondió con la voz más dura que pudo poner.

–Ni con ese tono de voz ni vestido todo de cuero negro como vienes hoy podrías parecer un tipo duro, ¿sabes? Tienes carita y ojos de ángel.

Alec sonrió. Godfrey desconocía que tenía en parte razón.

–De todos modos –continuó Godfrey–, vendré lo antes posible. Adiós, Alec.

–Adiós, Godfrey –respondió Alec y le volvió a besar.

Una vez terminado el beso, el asiático comenzó a caminar con su maleta en la mano.

–Godfrey –dijo Alec y el aludido se giró–. Te… echaré de menos.

Godfrey le regaló una última sonrisa radiante antes de caminar en solitario hacia la zona de embarque del aeropuerto de Heathrow.

* * *

Isabelle lanzó de pura rabia el mando de la Xbox por los aires, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared del piso que compartía con Simon.

–¡No se vale! ¿Por qué tienes que ganar siempre? –preguntó furiosa mientras se lanzaba encima de Simon y empezaba a aporrearle el pecho con toda su fuerza.

–Izzy, me haces daño –se quejó él.

–Es lo que pretendía –respondió la cazadora de sombras con una sonrisa de malicia.

–Genial –él le devolvió la sonrisa–. Mi novia siempre consigue cumplir sus propósitos.

–Te equivocas. Llevo años intentando ganarte a esa estúpida maquinita, y nunca, ¡Nunca! lo he conseguido.

A Simon le hacía gracia lo furiosa que se podía poner Isabelle cuando jugaban a la videoconsola y perdía. En alguna ocasión se había intentado dejar ganar, pero Isabelle se había dado cuenta y le había amenazado con clavarle una estaca en el pecho. Quería ganarle ella misma por sus propios méritos.

–Yo tengo mucha más experiencia, cariño. Nadie puede con la experiencia –dijo él, como siempre hacía, para intentar tranquilizarla.

–Algún día –respondió ella con ese brillo de tenacidad que a veces aparecía en sus ojos– te aseguro que podré contigo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

–¡Alec ha venido en mi salvación! –exclamó Simon.

Isabelle le dedicó una mirada envenenada, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, en efecto, se encontró a Alec detrás de ella.

–¿Llego en mal momento?

–¡Simon, vístete ahora mismo! ¡La lluvia dorada la dejaremos para otro momento!

–¡Por el Ángel! –exclamó su hermano y se giró– Volveré luego.

–Mira que eres bobo –Isabelle le cogió a Alec del brazo y lo estiró con fuerza hacia el interior de su piso.

–Tranquilo, Alec. Estoy completamente vestido –dijo Simon, divertido.

–Sí, pero tienes a Isabelle de un humor de perros. Casi me corta la circulación apretándome el brazo –le comentó Alec, sentándose al lado del vampiro en el sofá.

–Es que le he ganado la partida a la Xbox.

Alec rió.

–Ya lo entiendo todo. Izzy, ¿quieres jugar contra mí? Me ganarás y recuperarás tu ego de diosa griega.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso –respondió ella, que no se había sentado. Y no me vale con ganarte a ti, quiero ganarle a él –dijo señalando a Simon.

–Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada con eso. Pero puedo preparar la cena, ¿te parece?

–Vale –respondió ella a regañadientes.

Alec se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Allí, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la cambió por un delantal color púrpura. Isabelle no pisaba nunca ese espacio, pero se notaba que era suya la cocina porque tenía estilo hasta la tapa del cubo de la basura.

Simon e Isabelle sabían dónde había estado Alec. Sabían que aquel día se despedía de Godfrey. Ambos estaban preocupados, aunque Isabelle no se atreviera a admitirlo. Se habían dado cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que a Alec se le había encendido la llama.

–Y bueno, Alec –Isabelle, a la que parecía que se le había ido un poco el enfado, decidió hablar del tema–. ¿George ya te ha buscado otro chico con el que salir?

Alec permaneció callado por unos instantes,

–No lo sé. No le he dicho nada…

–Pero vas a seguir saliendo con chicos, ¿no?

–Siguen sin gustarme de ese modo las chicas, Izzy.

Simon rió.

–Me refería a que, bueno, Godfrey se ha marchado –Isabelle había conseguido sacarle el nombre del chico misterioso con el que Alec no había dejado de quedar hacía una semana–. ¿Toca buscar a otro chico con el que salir, no?

Simon le dio un codazo de advertencia. Isabelle puso mala cara.

–Sí, supongo. Aunque de momento no le voy a decir nada a George.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó intrigada.

–Este mes he salido mucho. Me apetecería pasar un tiempo más calmado. Pasar más tiempo con vosotros y con mis amigos.

–Ah, entiendo…

–Bueno, ¿ya has acabado con el interrogatorio de hermana preocupada por su hermano con miedo al compromiso?

Isabelle le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Le habían pillado.

–Sí, ya he acabado –admitió–. Pero sólo lo hago porque…

–Lo sé. Porque te preocupas por mí –Alec le regaló una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

_El Instituto tenía la misma apariencia que veinticinco años atrás. Al poco de tocar la puerta, un joven de unos dieciocho años la abrió. Era indudablemente atractivo, y la ropa que llevaba hacía justicia a su cuerpo. Y era exactamente del tipo de Magnus. Alto y delgado, pelo negro brillante perfectamente peinado, piel pálida, facciones angulosas y extremadamente bellas. Y sus ojos… de un azul brillante, que podrían alumbrar en la más absoluta oscuridad._

–_Hijo de Lilith –el joven también lo había mirado de arriba abajo y una vez había acabado con su examen su voz resultó ser dura y estar teñida con aire de superioridad–. ¿Qué haces llamando a la casa de los nefilim?_

–_Maxwell, ¿es que tienes que ser siempre tan duro con los recién llegados? _

_Junto al hermoso joven apareció una cazadora de sombras de igual belleza. Tenía un aspecto muy similar al de Maxwell. Si existía una diferencia de edad entre ellos ésta debía ser mínima. Su cabello también era de un color negro brillante y le llegaba hasta la cintura; sus ojos también eran azules, si bien eran más oscuros que los del joven. Un vestido de color azul cobalto la envolvía, aunque mucha piel quedaba desnuda, permitiendo ver las marcas de las que se debía sentir enormemente orgullosa._

_Maxwell, después de echar una ojeada a su hermana, volvió a centrarse en Magnus._

–_El deporte favorito de mi hermana es corregirme. ¿A que sí, Cecily?_

–_Soy tu hermana mayor, y tengo derecho a ello._

–_¡No nos llevamos ni media hora de diferencia! ¿Piensas repetírmelo siempre?_

_A Magnus, en otra ocasión, quizás la escena le habría parecido graciosa. Pero teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, tosió para evidenciar que se estaban desviando del tema._

_Cecily le sonrió a Magnus._

–_Lo siento. Mi hermano siempre está intentando crisparme. Cosas de hermanos pequeños. ¿Tú tienes alguno? Oh, perdón, por supuesto que no. _

–_Muy bien Cecily, ¿quién se está comportando ahora de una forma descortés?_

–_Bobo –sacó la lengua a su hermano y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Magnus–. Y ahora, retomando… Bienvenido al Instituto de Nueva York, ¿eres…?_

–_Magnus Bane._

_Pero no fue él quien pronunció su nombre. Fue una voz femenina y dura. Una voz ligeramente familiar._

_El repiqueteo de unos tacones precedió a la aparición de la portadora de aquella voz._

–_Isabelle Lightwood, dichosos los ojos –respondió Magnus con el tono más mordaz que pudo. Le sucedía a menudo cuando estaba muy nervioso. _

–_Debería decir yo eso –Isabelle ya se había acercado lo suficiente al brujo como para que pudiera verla correctamente. No parecía una mujer de 43 años, sin duda alguna. Seguía poseyendo esa belleza explosiva, conservaba su perfecta figura y seguía vistiendo luciendo su cuerpo, si bien llevaba un vestido unos diez centímetros más largo de los que solía llevar cuando era apenas una adolescente–. Pues no he dejado de vivir aquí y eres tú el que se marchó hace veinticinco largos años sin apenas una despedida. O al menos una despedida que denotara que te marchabas para siempre._

–_Mamá, ¿quién es este brujo? –preguntó Maxwell. Así que era su hijo._

–_Max, pareces bobo. ¡Es Magnus Bane!, el brujo con el que estuvo tío Alec –explicó Cecily, muy pagada de sí misma al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo._

–_¿Él está…? –comenzó a preguntar Magnus._

–_En la biblioteca –respondió secamente Isabelle y se apartó, dejándole espacio para pasar._

_Y sin decir nada, Magnus volvió a entrar en el Instituto. _

–_Está buenísimo –escuchó a Cecily decir–. Tío Alec siempre ha tenido buen gusto para los hombres._

–_No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo –respondió Max._

_Después del viaje en ascensor –que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía funcionando igual de mal–, Magnus se puso a correr (algo inaudito en él) por los pasillos del Instituto, hasta llegar al portón de madera de la biblioteca. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta…_

_Alec estaba en ese justo momento palmeando en el hombro a un hombre, grande y robusto, con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ambos estaban riendo. La risa de Alec se detuvo en cuanto percibió que alguien había entrado en la habitación._

_Y sus miradas se encontraron. Alec era ahora todo un hombre, pero seguía siendo el más hermoso de todos los cazadores de sombras. Al menos para Magnus. Aunque su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente, sus ojos, esos ojos que le habían enamorado en cuanto lo había visto en su fiesta en Brooklyn, eran los mismos._

–_Magnus –musitó–. Qué… sorpresa…_

–_¿Magnus Bane? –preguntó el cazador de sombras rubio– Oh, debo dejaros a solas, sin duda…_

_Y dicho esto, se marchó de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

–_Ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Alec con expresión dolida en cuanto quedaron a solas. _

_Magnus se le acercó en silencio. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, preguntó:_

–_¿Quién es?_

–_¿Por qué has venido ahora, Magnus? _

–_¿Quién era ese que se acaba de ir?– volvió a preguntar el brujo._

–_¿Quién?_

–_Ese cazador de sombras rubio._

–_El marido de Isabelle._

_Magnus suspiró._

–_¿Creías que estábamos juntos? –preguntó Alec, estallando en risas– James es el tipo más viril que conozco._

_Una vez aclarado el tema, Magnus se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir:_

–_Alec, yo quería decirte…_

_Alec cesó en su risa y le miró serio. Después, le puso un dedo en los labios._

–_Ssh. No hace falta que digas nada. Lo importante es que estás aquí._

_Alec retiró su dedo de los labios de Magnus. Puso ambas manos en su cintura y lo atrajo violentamente hacia así, para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios._

–_Te he echado tantísimo de menos… –murmuró en cuanto se separaron._

–_Alexander –Magnus, completamente patidifuso, lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos._

–_Ven, vamos a mi habitación –Alec le tomó del brazo, pero luego se quedó quieto–. A la mierda, no puedo esperar._

_Alec volvió a atraer a Magnus hacia sí, y esta vez el brujo fue capaz de devolverle los besos. Al poco rato ya se encontraba tumbado en el escritorio de la biblioteca, con un Alec que no dejaba de repartir besos por su pecho desnudo y que empezaba a bajarle los pantalones…_

Todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real. Era algo de lo que Magnus era plenamente consciente desde hacía rato. Sin duda alguna se encontraba en medio de un sueño. Y estaba comenzando a notar como éste se comenzaba a desdibujar en su mente, abriendo paso a la consciencia. Pero él intentó agarrarse a él con toda la fuerza que tuvo, quería ver más, sentir más…

_Alec lanzó los pantalones de Magnus y éstos chocaron, desgraciadamente, con un jarrón que había sobre el escritorio provocando que éste cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil añicos._

Pero el sonido resultó ser demasiado real. Tanto que hizo abrir a Magnus los ojos como platos, borrando todo el sueño y dando paso a la visión de su habitación en su casa de Londres.

–¡Kevin! –exclamó Magnus– ¿Qué has roto esta vez?

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación donde seguramente se encontraría el joven brujo.

Y así fue. En la pequeña biblioteca que Magnus poseía, se encontraba Kevin: expresión culpable en el rostro y trozos de porcelana china en el suelo.

–De verdad, eres monísimo, Kevin. Si te aguanto aquí es por ese culito respingón que tienes pero a pesar de éste… ¡a veces me crispas! –exclamó Magnus con enfado– ¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?

–Lo siento, Magnus –respondió con voz de cachorrito, o mejor dicho, gatito–. Es ésta condenada cola, que me hace ser torpe.

Kevin había tirado uno de los jarrones chinos de Magnus. _Mi preferido_, juró el brujo. Aunque el joven brujo lo dudaba, pues éste se encontraba lleno de polvo y oculto entre otros objetos en una mesilla que se encontraba en la esquina de la biblioteca.

–¡Y deja de tirar tu ropa por todas partes! –dijo señalando unos pantalones que estaban sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones de cuero.

–Anda, Magnus. Si tú te dejas tus calzoncillos hasta en mi almohada.

–Te recuerdo, jovencito, que ésta es mi casa. Mis reglas. Así que mis calzoncillos pueden ir donde a mí me vengan en gana, mientras que los tuyos… deben estar tapando tu colita delantera o dentro de la cajonera de tu armario.

Kevin suspiró en señal de derrota.

–Entendido, amo y señor mío.

–Estupendo –respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

–Voy a intentar hacerlos desaparecer –antes de que Magnus pudiera decir nada, los calzoncillos se convirtieron en un sujetador de encaje rosa chillón.

Magnus suspiró.

–Temí que hicieras aparecer de nuevo a un hipopótamo. De verdad Kevin, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, y Kevin exclamó, agitando alegremente la cola:

–¡Tessa! –y bajó las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, tirando otro jarrón a su paso.

–Sí, ya sé que la tienes ocupada en ella. Pero Kevin, no creo que le haga gracia verte con un sujetador en la mano.

–¡Oh! –Kevin lo lanzó por los aires antes de abrir la puerta. El sujetador aterrizó, para desgracia de Presidente Miau, sobre su plato de comida.

–Hola Kevin –Tessa le abrazó con cariño–. ¿Cómo vas con Magnus? ¿Progresas? Espero que no le estés causando muchas molestias…

–No, tranquila Tessa –respondió Kevin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Hoy mismo me he deshecho de dos jarrones que no le gustaban.

Tessa alzó una ceja, pero después rió.

Magnus caminó hasta la puerta para unirse a ellos.

–¿A qué se debe tu visita?

–He pensado que hoy es un día perfecto para alquilar una barca y recorrer el Serpentine de Hyde Park. Y después hacer un picnic. ¿Qué os parece?

–¡Me apetece mucho! –exclamó Kevin, que estaba estrujando a Presidente Miau contra su pecho.

–¿Y tú qué dices, Magnus?

–Hoy no me apetece demasiado. Acabo de despertarme, estaba teniendo un precioso sueño pero entonces tu pupilo gatito se ha cargado uno de mis jarrones preferidos, haciéndome despertar. Así que os dejo que disfrutéis los dos solos. Al fin y al cabo, esas barcas están pensadas para dos.

–Bueno, como quieras –respondió Tessa, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Kevin, ¿te vienes?

–¡Claro!

Y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

* * *

–Sinceramente, odio los lunes –dijo George, con un suspiro–. Viene toda la gente que ha descubierto anomalías en sus mascotas durante el fin de semana. Son un completo terror.

–Bueno, piensa que gracias al lunes, existen los viernes –dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

–No tiene por qué.

–La vida es un conjunto de opuestos, George.

–Uhm… puede. ¡Pero uno tiene derecho a meterse con los lunes!

Alec rió.

–Estás muy alegre para ser lunes. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana?

–Sí, ha estado bien. Aunque ayer… me despedí de Godfrey.

–¡Cierto, qué cabeza la mía! De vuelta a Hong Kong, ¿verdad?

–Así es –respondió Alec, mirando hacia los libros de cuentas. George sabía que lo hacía para esconder su expresión facial.

–Bueno… entonces… supongo… que te debería ir buscando otro chico.

Alec sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. George estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Simon e Isabelle.

–Sí, supones bien –respondió de una forma un poco más dura de lo que pretendía. Le supo mal al instante, en cuanto vio la expresión dolida en la cara ligeramente pecosa del bonachón de George–. Voy a salir un segundo a la calle, ¿te importa?

George negó con la cabeza y Alec marchó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

* * *

Sin nada que hacer, Magnus se pasó la mañana tumbado en la chaise longue de su biblioteca, la única estancia de su casa que no se encontraba en un desorden total. No paraba de pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Un sueño en el que _Alec-ojos-azules-cuerpo-de-infarto-sonrojo-eterno- Lightwood_ le miraba con ojos ansiosos… y hacía muchas otras cosas más además de mirar.

Aquello le iba volver loco. Sacó su teléfono móvil –el último modelo de Apple con una funda llena de brillantes incrustados– y envió un mensaje a la persona con la que contactaba en situaciones como aquélla.

Desde que se había mudado a Londres, de vez en cuando, salía con humanos. Bueno, más bien, pasaba de vez en cuando noches con humanos. Le gustaba sentir la fragilidad de la mortalidad, mezclada con la ansiedad de vivir que había sentido que tenía Alec. Todos los que escogía siempre seguían el mismo patrón: pelo negro, ojos azules. No era que prodigara mucho aquella combinación, pero había conseguido que el dueño de una agencia de contactos le consiguiera todos los chicos de la zona que cumplían con aquellas premisas.

El mensaje siempre era el mismo: _¿Tienes algo para mí?_

Media hora después recibió un: _Puede. Conozco a uno, pero no estoy seguro de si está actualmente pillado._

Magnus se planteó sonsacarle la información e ir a por el chico directamente. Le importaba un rábano si estaba pillado o no, ¡Él era Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de… nada! Se corrigió. Ni de nadie.

Pero decidió esperar, dándose cuenta de que estaba excesivamente ansioso.

La respuesta llegó al día siguiente. El chico había dicho que sí.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido durante estas semanas. Querría haber publicado este capítulo y al final explicaros que me marchaba, pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo. Puse el motivo en mi perfil, pero no sé quién lo vio, así que os lo explico: yo llevaba desde principios de año intentando que me contrataran como au-pair de verano en el Reino Unido, y ya creía que no lo iba a conseguir, pero a última hora me llegó una oferta de un padre que necesitaba a una chica para esa misma semana. Así que para allá que me fui. He estado 6 semanas y media en Luton, una ciudad pequeña a una hora de distancia de Londres (oh yeah, pasé cuatro hermosos sábados en esa hermosa capital). Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con muchas ganas de publicar._

_Sentía que debía explicarlo, porque me supo realmente mal irme sin decir nada. Para aquellos que me han estado preguntado, tranquilos: pienso continuar todas mis historias hasta el final (incluida la primera que empecé a publicar que dejé colgada hace tiempo). Tengo muchas ideas, sobretodo para ésta._

_Hoy me voy de nuevo, pero sólo hasta el domingo. Espero poder publicar la semana que viene, pero el problema que ha surgido ahora es que mi ordenador está muy tocado. La placa base y mil cosas más informáticas le fallan, y seguramente me comprarán uno nuevo. Pero mi padre es una especie de Henry Branwell y es de lo más despistado y relajado del mundo, así que a saber cuándo le da por empezar a mirar un nuevo ordenador para su estimada hija._

_**Ave atque vale, nefilim!** Nos leemos muy pronto, prometido!_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

_Hoy puede ser un gran día, plantéatelo así. Aprovecharlo o que pase de largo depende, en parte, de ti. Dale el día libre a la experiencia, para comenzar, y recíbelo como si fuera fiesta de guardar. No consientas que se esfume, asómate y consume la vida a granel. Hoy puede ser un gran día: duro con él._

JOAN MANUEL SERRAT

Kevin no permitió ni por un segundo que Tessa llevara la cesta de picnic, y a pesar de lo llenísima que estaba, ésta no pareció pesarle. A pesar del frío –octubre había empezado hacía unos días y con él, las cálidas temperaturas que habían podido disfrutar durante el mes de septiembre habían llegado a su fin–, había insistido en que no necesitaba volver a casa de Magnus para cogerse una chaqueta.

A veces Tessa olvidaba que Kevin había vivido durante prácticamente toda su vida en la parte más septentrional de Canadá, donde pocos eran los días del año en los que la nieve no cubría el tejado de su casa.

La primera vez que lo había visto él estaba cortando leña en la parte trasera de su casa. Apenas estaban a 9 grados centígrados y él vestía con vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes de algodón. A Tessa le costó gran trabajo desviar la mirada de aquellos fuertes brazos que quedaban completamente expuestos, con todos los músculos en tensión con cada hachazo que pegaba. Hermoso, le había resultado absolutamente hermoso desde aquella primera vez. Y eso que todavía no había visto la sonrisa radiante que siempre llevaba consigo.

Desde entonces ambos se habían abrazado muchas veces. Kevin era tremendamente cordial y afectuoso, pero Tessa no se dejaba de preguntar cómo sería sentir realmente aquellos brazos alrededor de ella, sujetándola íntimamente, con pasión y no meramente abrazándola durante unos escasos segundos. Y la visión de su cuerpo en la camiseta blanca ceñida que llevaba ese día no la ayudaba a evitar seguir preguntándoselo.

Tessa enrojeció e intentó centrarse en el pavimento de Kensington Street.

–¿Me estás prestando atención, Tessa? –preguntó Kevin.

Tessa giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Kevin. Él no era de su misma estatura, por lo que sus miradas se encontraban fácil y rápidamente.

–Lo lamento, Kevin. ¿Qué decías?

Él, en lugar de sentirse dolido o molesto, sonrió.

–Te decía que tengo muchas ganas de conocer Nueva York. Estoy nervioso.

–Yo también –admitió ella–. Tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo todo.

–Ya sabes que te hartaré a preguntas.

Tessa rió. Kevin era igual o incluso más curioso que ella. En lugar de importunarle, como a muchas personas hacía, a ella le parecía infinitamente tierno.

–Oh, jamás en la vida me hartarías, Kevin.

Ambos se sonrieron.

–Y me preocupa un poco Magnus –añadió en un tono un poco menos alegre del habitual.

–¿Le has visto raro últimamente?

–Irritable, terriblemente irritable. Me chilla en cualquier ocasión.

–Oh Kevin, no se lo tengas en cuenta…

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Sé que se pone así cuando está intranquilo.

Mientras cruzaban el largo paso de peatones previo a la entrada de Hyde Park permanecieron en silencio.

–Y también sé que es por Alec. ¿Iremos al Instituto de Nueva York a verle, verdad? ¿De eso hablabais el otro día cuando yo estaba en tu casa?

–Sí. Después de discutir el tema, creo que le convencí de que se acercara al Instituto a hablar con él.

–Es realmente difícil ser inmortal, ¿verdad?

Tessa detuvo el paso y Kevin hizo lo mismo. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Estaban ya en una de las puertas de acceso a Hyde Park.

–La inmortalidad puede resultar ser mucho más incierta que la mortalidad. Por eso debes encontrar con mayor necesidad una estabilidad, algo en lo que ocuparla, y a ser posible alguien con quien compartirla.

–Encuentra lo que ames y deja que te mate, ¿no? –Kevin mostró una sonrisa torcida–. Sólo que no podemos morir. O al menos, de causas naturales.

–¿Desde cuándo citas a Bukowski? –preguntó Tessa, torciendo un poco el ceño.

–Cogí tu libro de sus obras completas de tu biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?

–Es terriblemente obsceno y mal hablado.

–Pero es veraz. Todas las historias son buenas si resultan veraces. O al menos eso me parece a mí.

–Eso es de Hemingway –una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuando descubrió que a Kevin le apasionaba la lectura casi tanto como a ella, encontró otra razón por la que amarle–. Y sí, a pesar de ser tan mal hablado, me he leído toda su obra.

Hubo una pausa.

–¿Entramos al parque entonces?

Tessa se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado quietos en la puerta de Hyde Park, y se sonrojó un poco. _Qué boba_, se dijo a sí misma.

–Claro. Vayamos.

* * *

–Nunca había probado una tarta tan buena. Y mira que mi madre es una excelente cocinera.

Tessa sonrió complacida. Kevin era un tragón de primera, y se había comido su ración y la que Tessa había previsto sería la de Magnus, mucho menos comedor.

Antes, habían alquilado una barca y habían recorrido el pequeño riachuelo de Hyde Park, The serpentine. Allí Tessa le había leído a Tennyson, y él la había escuchado embobado. Teniendo la vista en las páginas del libro, no había podido ver lo que Magnus observaba siempre que Tessa estaba en presencia de Kevin. La absoluta adoración y el cariño con la que éste la miraba, como si se tratase del mismo centro del universo.

–Bueno, tu madre no tiene tantos años de práctica como yo. Nadie puede con la práctica.

Kevin le sonrió.

–Posiblemente tengas razón. Eso me da un poco de esperanza, quizás dentro de cien años no seré un completo desastre.

–¡No digas eso! –le reprendió Tessa, tocándole ligeramente el brazo. Le dolió ver por una vez a Kevin ligeramente triste. Él siempre poseía una felicidad resplandeciente.

–Es la verdad Tess, soy un patoso. Pero qué se le va a hacer… al menos a algunas chicas eso les parece tierno, ¿no?

Kevin agachó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente. Aquélla fue una sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

–Erm… sí, creo que sí. Puede resultar atractivo… –Tessa giró el rostro para evitar que Kevin viera su sonrojo.

–Me alegra que me digas eso. Puede entonces que tenga esperanzas.

Ella giró el rostro de nuevo y le miró.

–Siempre hay esperanza –murmuró instantáneamente–. Pero, Kevin, ¿a quién te refieres? ¿Es que Magnus te ha presentado a alguien?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de él estaban muy abiertos, y parecían más resplandecientes que nunca. Por un momento, pareció que sólo existieran ellos en el mundo. No había frisbies volando, no había barcas con parejas, no había pájaros y otras aves, no había Hyde Park, ni césped bajo sus cuerpos… sólo eran Kevin, el joven brujo de orejas y cola de gato, y Tessa, la cambiante.

Pero el momento se esfumó. Kevin alejó su mirada de la de ella y exclamó:

–¡Al fin! ¡Los patos han encontrado la comida que les he echado!

Al instante él ya se encontraba corriendo hacia ellos. Se puso a acariciarlos y a darles más comida.

–¡A ellos también les encanta tu tarta, Tess!

Tessa, a pesar de su decepción interna, no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era Kevin, inocente y alegre, ¿cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que él fuera a desear a una mujer tan seria como ella?

* * *

_Nunca se sabe qué encontrará uno tras una puerta. Quizá en eso consiste la vida: en girar pomos._

ALBERT ESPINOSA

Una vez terminada la jornada laboral, Alec fue al gimnasio como siempre. Esta vez no pudo estar tanto como era habitual, pues tenía cita en el Club Ojos de gato. En otros tiempos Alec habría ido vestido tal cual con la muda que tenía de recambio, pero él ya no era así. Seguía sin importarle su aspecto, pero se había dado cuenta que sus citas se tomaban a mal si él iba con el aspecto desaliñado típico en él. Al fin y al cabo, ya no le importaba como antes que le miraran. Fue a su casa y se puso uno de los conjuntos con los que Isabelle le había dicho que causaría furor en el club. Estaba compuesto por una camisa holgada de inspiración china de manga corta de color azul cobalto, pantalones de algodón negro y unas babuchas a juego con la camisa. Se peinó ligeramente el cabello y se puso un _glamour_ para que no se notaran sus marcas ni sus cicatrices de cazador de sombras. Como esa noche no hacía mucho frío decidió no ponerse chaqueta. De todos modos, seguramente Isabelle no aprobaría que combinara aquella ropa con sus ninguna de sus chaquetas de cuero.

Llegó a las nueve menos cuarto al club. Su cita había dicho de quedar "sobre las nueve". Alec, personalmente, odiaba la gente que quedaba "sobre tal hora". ¿Qué significaba aquello: antes, a la hora o después?

Harry, uno de los camareros, se acercó a atenderle. En cuanto Alec explicó con quién se había citado (desconocía su nombre), Harry asintió y le pidió que le acompañara.

De camino al reservado se encontró con muchas miradas que le seguían. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. No entendía por qué, pues él no se consideraba especialmente atractivo; pero siempre le miraban, siempre le seguían, siempre querían una cita con él. Todos en el club conocían su predilección por los asiáticos, y en más de una ocasión algún que otro occidental se había quejado de ello delante de él. Le preguntaban, generalmente cuando estaban un poco achispados, _¿y qué tienen ellos que nosotros no?_ Finalmente, aceptaban sus negativas a regañadientes.

No era que no le parecieran atractivos. Algunos lo eran mucho más que los asiáticos que le conseguían. Simplemente era que había establecido esa regla en su vida.

–Aquí es. ¿Vas a querer que te traiga algo mientras esperas?

–Una copa de vino tinto, si no es molestia.

–Claro que no –le guiñó el camarero el ojo–. Aquí estamos para servirte, guapísimo.

Harry siempre le llamaba "guapísimo". Alec lo aceptaba de buen grado, sabía que lo decía como gesto afectivo.

El reservado se encontraba en la zona más oculta del local. Desde allí no se veía la entrada. Se trataba de una estancia cerrada por puertas correderas de estilo japonés, con decoración moderna. Alec se sentó en el mullido sofá contra la pared, y esperó.

Al poco tiempo volvió el camarero con la copa de vino y se la puso delante.

–Es del que más te gusta.

–Muchas gracias, Harry –dijo Alec, y le sonrió.

–Buena suerte con tu cita, Alec. A ver si hoy hay suerte.

Alec consideraba amigo suyo a Harry, aunque no tanto como George. Siempre que iba al Ojos de gato, pedía que le atendiera él. Habían llegado a intimar. Harry, una vez, le había pedido salir, pero Alec le había rechazado. Sabía que había hecho bien. Aunque Harry era un buen tipo (y tuviera un culo realmente sugerente), cuando su relación amorosa se hubiera acabado, su amistad no habría sido la misma.

Se dedicó a beber a pequeños sorbos el vino, esperando impacientemente. No soportaba esperar a sus citas en los clubes.

* * *

Magnus llegó al club a las nueve y diez. No quería llegar a en punto, o habría parecido tan desesperado como en realidad lo estaba. Y luego, tampoco se podía permitir tardar más porque, al ser la primera cita, se podían marchar perfectamente antes de que llegara.

Le preguntó a un camarero pelirrojo por su cita.

–Disculpa, ¿el chico de ojos azules del reservado uno ha llegado?

–Sí, hará casi veinticinco minutos –le dijo con tono de reproche– ¿Tú eres Magnus?

–Así es –respondió disgustado. ¿Es que a ese camarero le pasaba algo con ese chico? Le había mirado fatal por llegar tarde, y ahora le estaba inspeccionando por todo el cuerpo. _Igual es amigo del chico, vete tú a saber_, pensó–. Perdona, te pago para que me atiendas, para que me atiendas correctamente –recalcó–. Así que escúchame. En quince minutos nos traes el mejor champagne que tengas bien frío. ¿Me has oído?

El chico asintió, murmurando algo que debido a la música Magnus no fue capaz de oír.

Magnus fue, caminando con su paso calmado habitual, hasta el reservado. Llevaba ya horas imaginándose cómo sería el chico. Quería que fuese muy joven, y a ser posible, inexperto. Hoy estaba de humor para un chico así. Su paso se hizo más lento en cuanto tenía a escasos metros la puerta que le separaba de su cita. Finalmente, decidió descorrerla.

El chico, sentado en el sofá, le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Tenía una copa de vino vacía delante de él. Al principio, sólo vio que era guapísimo, y tan joven como había deseado. Y luego, estudiando sus facciones, el tono de su cabello y la intensidad de su mirada (porque el color de los ojos, con aquella luz, no era capaz de verlo bien) casi le da un patatús. Aquel chico era una copia clavada a Alec. Vestía mejor, sin duda alguna, pero era imposible que alguien se pareciera tanto a otra persona…

Y entonces se percató de algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta el momento. Las marcas. Llevaba un _glamour_ débil, hecho para mundanos, que se las cubría, pero él las vio muy bien. Y llegó a una única conclusión posible. Aquel chico debía ser hijo de Alec. _¿Con quién diablos ha tenido un hijo?_ Eso no lo sabía, pero siendo tan similar, además de cazador de sombras, no había otra explicación.

Todo esto lo pensó y procesó en cuestión de segundos. Y justo cuando iba a empezar a articular una pregunta: Entre las que dudaba un imposible pero necesario _¿Alexander?_, un _identifícate, nefilim_ y algunas preguntas por el estilo, el chico habló.

–¿Magnus? –preguntó, con sorpresa y a la vez cierto dolor en su voz. Se levantó de la mesa y se quedó a escasos metros de distancia de él.

_Vale, suelta la pregunta, por absolutamente imposible que sea. Pregúntale si es Alec. _Pero si no es, ¿cómo le conocía? ¿Cómo le miraba de esa manera, como si hubiera habido algo entre ellos? ¿Cómo podía ser que…?

–Magnus, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó un poco preocupado.

_Es Alec, no puede ser otro. Es su voz, es su tono dulce. ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Han pasado veinticinco años, por muy bien que se conserve, al fin y al cabo, tiene cuarenta y tres! _Eran las voces que había en su cabeza.

–¿Ale…xander? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, incrédulo.

Alec asintió.

–¡Alec! –exclamó Magnus, y se abalanzó a sus brazos. Lo estrujó contra él, y ahí ya no había duda. Era él, su Alec. ¿Cómo y por qué? Le daba igual, por unos segundos, sólo sintió que abrazaba al cuerpo de alguien a quien había amado tanto. Su cuerpo era exactamente el mismo, un cuerpo que parecía hecho para encajar con el suyo. Le besó tiernamente en el pelo– Alec, dime que no estoy soñando –murmuró, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

En ese momento Alec, que le había correspondido en el abrazo, se apartó de él. Seguía siendo más fuerte que él, así que no le resultó difícil.

–Esto ha sido un error –dijo con voz seria.

Magnus le miró, sin comprender. En primer lugar, no comprendía por qué él estaba ahí, en Londres, con el mismo aspecto que años atrás. Después, no comprendía cómo, al haberse reencontrado, se apartaba de esa forma de él. Y por último, no comprendía por qué había empezado a llorar.

–¿Cómo es posible? –se obligó a preguntar– No has envejecido…

–Intenta olvidarlo. Necesito que lo hagas –le miró con ojos suplicantes, tristes y como siempre, intensos–. Necesito que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

–¿A quién quieres que se lo diga? ¡Alec! –exclamó al verle marchar.

–Lo siento Magnus, pero no puedo. No… –negó con la cabeza, y salió de allí.

Se cruzó con el camarero que había sido rudo con Magnus, que le cogió del brazo y le preguntó, preocupado:

–Alec cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese tipo?

Alec volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No, Harry, tranquilo. Sólo necesito irme ahora.

Magnus, perplejo, seguía plantado en el mismo sitio, y vio a Alec marcharse corriendo.

El camarero llegó frente a él.

–¿Te sirvo el champagne?

–No lo quiero ya.

–Pero debes pagarlo.

–Sí, claro. No es problema.

El chico, el tal Harry, depositó las copas y la botella en la mesa.

–Escucha, Alec es amigo mío, y sea lo que sea lo que le has hecho, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Él es muy sensible y lo ha pasado mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Magnus no se lo podía creer. Había muchas cosas que procesar: una, Alec no había envejecido. Dos, Alec iba a clubes gays. Tres, Alec tenía amigos mundanos. Cuatro, un mundano le estaba amenazando.

El brujo le cogió del brazo al camarero y por medio de la magia le obligó a hablar.

–Dime todo lo que sepas de Alec.

–Alec… –balbuceó– es amigo mío. Viene aquí desde hace cinco años. Siempre es amable, nunca pierde los nervios. Una vez le pedí salir y me rechazó.

–Dime lo que sepas de su vida –recalcó Magnus, al que cada vez le caía peor el chico.

–Siempre viene buscando a chicos asiáticos. Nunca le he visto salir con alguien fuera de ese parámetro. Es veterinario. Vive solo.

_¿Veterinario?_ Se preguntó con más incomprensión todavía.

–¿Dónde trabaja? –le preguntó.

–Creo que el local se llama Mascotas George. Está en la esquina de Clifton Gardens.

–Háblame de sus relaciones. ¿Ha tenido novio?

–No, Alec nunca ha salido con nadie de forma estable que yo sepa.

–¿Te ha contado por qué?

–Yo… no lo sé. Le he preguntado muchas veces, pero nunca me lo dice. Sé que tuvo un novio, un novio al que quiso de verdad, y que rompió con él de repente. Creo que quizás fue por eso. Yo, no sé.

Magnus le soltó del brazo, harto de escuchar sus balbuceos. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía información sobre la que pensar y una dirección.

Le pagó el champagne y se marchó.

_Y aquí tenéis el esperado reencuentro. ¿Qué os ha parecido, os lo esperabais así? ¿Me odiáis, me amáis? Espero no haberos decepcionado, después de ocho capítulos esperando a que estos dos mozos se volvieran a ver… Pero bueno, ya os podéis imaginar que aquí queda mucho de historia. Así que tiempo al tiempo._

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews. No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hizo leerlos todos ayer. Me hicieron querer publicar cuanto antes este capítulo que ya tenía esbozado. A veces pienso –y realmente sé– que si me diese más tiempo los capítulos quedarían mucho mejor, pero soy doña impaciencia en estas cosas. No sé, quizás dentro de un tiempo me dé por retocarlos, pero tengo ganas de publicar más y más capítulos porque de momento sé lo que va a pasar en los próximos, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde me llevarán las teclas después. También vuestros comentarios me dan ideas, por supuesto._

_A petición de Misaki (a quien no puedo responder los reviews por no tener cuenta de FF pero a la que le agradezco encarecidamente todas sus palabras) he incluido una escena Kessa (¿O Tevin?) jajaja, en fin, una escena de Kevin y Tessa. ¿qué opinión os merece? Este fic es principalmente de amor, y pretendo mostrar diferentes tipos… además del fraternal de Izzy y Alec, estarían el de pareja estable de Izzy y Simon, el de Godfrey y Alec, el de Alec y Magnus (que ya se verá cómo resultan ser), o uno más fluffy y naïve como el de Kevin y Tessa. _

_Vuestra opinión es muy importante. Todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos._

**AVE ATQUE VALE, NEFILIM!**


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

_La ocasión hay que crearla, no esperar a que llegue._

SIR FRANCIS BACON

Londres había cambiado considerablemente desde la llegada de Tessa Gray en 1878. Poco quedaba ya de aquella ciudad llena de niebla, con cielo gris y edificios impregnados de suciedad que tanto le había deprimido por aquel entonces; los edificios eran más altos, la atmósfera era más limpia y la ciudad poseía un brillo diferente. Sin embargo, algunos lugares de la ciudad no habían sufrido apenas cambios y le hacían recordar a una chica flacucha de diecisiete años que lo había perdido todo y que comenzaba a descubrir un mundo completamente distinto a aquél en el que había creído que vivía hasta entonces. Y si había algún lugar que le hiciese recordar el pasado con mayor fuerza, ese era el puente Blackfriars.

Inclinada sobre la barandilla del puente, mirando sin mirar al Tamésis, viejas y no tan viejas memorias pasaban por su mente. Nate y ella bailando alegremente en el pequeño piso de Nueva York, la muerte de tía Harriet, la primera vez que vio a Will, después de que ella le pegara con un jarrón; Jem mostrándole Londres, concretamente el puente que pisaba ella en ese momento; cuando Tessa descubrió la verdad sobre su origen; el nacimiento de sus hijos… Las memorias fueron pasando, de más antiguas a más nuevas. Hasta llegar a dos años antes… ella caminaba con grandes dificultades por el suelo nevado de Canadá, internándose en el bosque para poder encontrar la casa de una amiga, Magnolia Winterson (conocida como la Gran Bruja del Yukón), cuando vio un pequeño claro que rodeaba una casa. Se acercó a ella, pensando que quizás habría llegado ya a la residencia de su amiga, siguiendo los sonidos de un hacha. Y allí, en la parte trasera de la casa (que al final resultó no ser la de Magnolia), vio a Kevin por primera vez.

En ese preciso momento y diluyendo sus pensamientos, un chico que había corrido a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. Jadeaba violentamente. El chico apoyó los codos en la barandilla del puente y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Tessa se acercó a él.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

El chico desenterró el rostro de sus manos y se giró para mirarla. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Tessa se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. A él pareció ocurrirle lo mismo. El chico poseía algo muy familiar… Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos azules, era alto y con buena figura. _Es totalmente del tipo de Magnus…_, pensó Tessa, del modo en el que piensan los amigos, que son capaces de advertir en cuanto ven a alguien si esa persona es del tipo de sus amigos. Y después, un destello desvió su atención. El chico llevaba una cadena de plata con un anillo… un anillo bien familiar para Tessa. Un anillo con llamas y la letra L. Un anillo idéntico a aquél que Gideon Lightwood había depositado en el escritorio de su padre, Benedict, para mostrarle que no estaba de su lado. Un anillo _nefilim_, que combinaba con las runas que tenía trazadas en los brazos y de las que no se había percatado en un primer vistazo.

—No gracias, sólo necesito estar solo —respondió el desconocido cazador de sombras.

—Oh, lo siento —Tessa, sin saber qué hacer, se giró y caminó en dirección a la parada del metro.

* * *

Kevin estaba tumbado en el único sofá libre de la biblioteca de Magnus. Llevaba rato atascado en la primera página del Ulises de Joyce. En cuanto empezaba a leer la primera línea, las únicas palabras que veía eran _Tessa, Tessa, Tessa_, y él era muy consciente de que éstas no estaban realmente impresas en él. Magnus había salido hacía dos horas diciéndole que tenía una cita. Sabía que el brujo, en aquellas condiciones, era bien capaz de no aparecer hasta las siete de la tarde del día siguiente, pero eso no le impedía desear ansiosamente que apareciera para poder contarle sus quebraderos de cabeza con respecto a la señorita Gray. Y entonces escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

_¿Será Tessa?_, pensó Kevin.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo bien fuerte, que hizo que el joven brujo se levantara dando un respingo.

—¿Magnus? ¿Magnus, eres tú? —preguntó y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa.

Magnus Bane se encontraba sentado con la espalda en la puerta. Tenía todo el maquillaje arruinado, muestra de que había llorado. Tenía una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

—¡Magnus! ¿Te ha pasado algo, Magnus? —Kevin corrió hasta llegar a la altura de éste, y se agachó frente a él.

—Kevin, si te contara lo que me ha pasado, no te lo creerías…

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, Mags?

Magnus miró a Kevin, y vio en sus brillantes ojos azul cielo dolor y preocupación.

—No, ha sido mi cita… —respondió. Sabía que debía contarle algo a Kevin para no preocuparle, pero no quería contarle toda la historia. Ni siquiera él mismo se la creía del todo.

—¿Ha ido mal?

Magnus asintió.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento. Tengo la solución perfecta para eso… Ven —dijo tirándole del brazo para hacerle levantar—, sube a tu cuarto que en unos minutos te llevo un buen chocolate caliente. Pero sólo si me prometes que no vas a llorar más, ¿eh?

Mientras Magnus subía y se instalaba en su cama, que estaba llena de todos los posibles conjuntos que había descartado para la cita de aquella noche, se preguntaba realmente por qué en cuanto Alec se había marchado había roto a llorar. Magnus Bane no era de lágrima fácil, y mucho menos después de toda su larga existencia. Había sufrido, sin duda, un grave shock. Tenía mil cosas en las que pensar, pero se encontraba terriblemente exhausto para empezar con una sola.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo Kevin en cuanto entró por la puerta—. Y tranquilo, lo he hecho manualmente. Nada de magias que puedan resultar desastrosas.

Kevin se acercó hasta la cama, depositó la taza con chocolate humeante sobre la mesilla de noche. O, mejor dicho, sobre la pila de libros y cajas que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

—¿Mags? —preguntó Kevin, buscándole con la mirada.

—No estoy de humor para hablar del tema.

—De acuerdo. Pero al menos, déjame desvestirte y cambiarte de ropa. Si te pones a dormir con ropa tan ceñida, puede que mueras asfixiado mientras duermes.

Sin ninguna vacilación, Kevin puso las manos en la cintura del pantalón de Magnus y empezó a bajarlo. Después, pareció recordar que también llevaba botas, así que se detuvo y empezó a descalzarle.

—¿Seguro que haces esto para ayudarme y no para aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó Magnus con una ceja levantada.

Kevin soltó una carcajada. Sonrió internamente al ver que por muy mal que hubiera ido la cita, Magnus no perdía su humor fácilmente.

—Ya sabes que no eres para nada mi tipo.

—Quizás no dirías eso si me tiñera el pelo de castaño claro, me lo hiciera todo tirabuzones y me operara y me pusiera pechos. Cosa que, obviamente, jamás sucederá. Por mucho que lo estés deseando, gatito.

Kevin, riéndose, terminó de desvestir a Magnus, dejándole solamente en calzoncillos.

—¿Qué pijama te cojo?

—No hace falta Kevin, así estoy bien. Aunque lo que sí que podrías hacer es darme un masaje de los tuyos.

—Menudo morro que tienes —dijo Kevin riendo y se sentó en la cama para hacer lo que le había pedido su amigo.

—Uhm… Kevin… sí, sigue así… —murmuraba de vez en cuando Magnus mientras el otro lo masajeaba.

—¿Eso es lo que dices mientras tienes sexo?

—Desde luego, nunca digo Kevin —Magnus dijo esto con el tono que empleaba para intentar hacer ver que no soporta al joven brujo. Cosa que Kevin sabía perfectamente que no era así.

—Oye Magnus —dijo tras una larga pausa.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que yo no soy como Tessa… —comenzó a decir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tessa es una compañía mucho más agradable.

Kevin apretó a propósito la espalda de Magnus en una zona que sabía que le molestaría.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Hablaba en serio, Magnus. Me refiero a que sé que no confías en mí como confías en Tessa. No soy bueno dando consejos, pero puedo intentarlo. Pero en lo que sí soy bueno es escuchando. Y si quieres contarme cualquier cosa…

—…puedo contarte lo que sea. ¿Es eso lo que me ibas a decir?

—Así es.

—Muchas gracias Kevin.

El aludido se levantó, pues ya había terminado de darle el masaje. Cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, escuchó a Magnus decirle:

—He visto a Alec. Él era mi cita de esta noche.

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo Kevin, con sus orejas de gato, fue capaz de escucharle.

Kevin se giró para mirarle. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, a la espera de que Magnus se explicara si es que lo deseaba.

—Él no ha envejecido, Kevin. No sé cómo, pero tenía el mismo aspecto que veinticinco años atrás.

—¿Y has hablado con él?

—Mínimamente. En cuanto me ha visto se ha marchado. No quiere hablar conmigo. Me ha dicho que intente olvidar que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

—Oh, Mags… —Kevin se abalanzó a la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Magnus. Kevin, cuando se lo proponía, daba abrazos de oso.

—Tranquilo, leñador canadiense. Déjame respirar. Estoy bien.

Kevin abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero nunca se supo lo que iba a decir, pues el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal le interrumpió.

—¿Será Tessa? —preguntó con las chispas que acompañaban siempre a sus ojos cuando pronunciaba ese

Kevin salió de la habitación y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para abrir la puerta de entrada. Una vez abierta, en efecto, una chica con tirabuzones castaños y ojos grises estaba al otro lado.

—¿Ocurre algo Tessa? Es muy tarde…

—Tranquilo Kevin. No me pasa nada. ¿Estabais dormidos?

—No, estábamos en el cuarto de Magnus…

En ese momento, Kevin se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos negros. Se sonrojó instantáneamente pensando que estaba haciendo el ridículo. No sabía el regalo para los ojos que le estaba dando a Tessa.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Tess? Pareces preocupada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero no es algo mío. Es de Magnus. ¿Subimos?

Kevin asintió. Cerró la puerta y subió detrás de ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Tessa? —preguntó Magnus en cuanto la vio entrar en su habitación.

Ella se quedó mirando por unos segundos el lamentable estado de la habitación con una mirada de reprobación. Kevin, aterrorizado, pensó que quizás se estaba imaginando que había pasado algo entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo ambos estaban en ropa interior en la habitación de Magnus Bane, no conocido por ser casto, precisamente.

—Magnus, esta noche, en el puente Blackfriars… he visto a alguien. Era un nefilim. Un Lightwood, concretamente. Llevaba el anillo de la familia. Y, Magnus, se parecía tanto a _él _que he pensado que…

—Que quizás era un hijo de Alec, ¿no?

Tessa asintió.

Magnus suspiró y pasó a contarles todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Una vez acabada la historia, Kevin dijo, con tono decidido:

—Pues está claro. Mañana mismo te presentas en el supuesto trabajo de Alec y hablas con él.

—Sí, supongo que es lo que debería hacer —Magnus se mordió el labio, pensativo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Tessa?

—Opino igual que Kevin —respondió y miró al aludido.

Compartieron una mirada de tortolitos que no saben que son unos tortolitos, provocando a Magnus deseos de pegarles un bofetón a ambos para espabilarles. Finalmente, dijo:

—Bueno, no sé vosotros pero yo tengo que dormir bien porque mañana tengo que estar más guapo que nunca. Así que largaos de mis aposentos ahora mismo.

Tessa se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, deseándole suerte para el día siguiente. Kevin salió de la habitación con ella, se vistió rápidamente y salió para acompañarla hasta su casa.

* * *

Al siguiente día por la mañana, después de un largo baño y una buena sesión de maquillaje, Magnus conjuró una jaula para gatos y metió a Presidente Miau dentro. El gato le miró con aire ofendido.

–Lo siento, querido, pero debes hacerlo por Alec. ¿Te acuerdas de él, no? Nefilim, pelo negro alborotado, ojos increíblemente azules… y que siempre te achuchaba. ¿Recuerdas?

Sabiendo que Presidente Miau seguiría mirándole mal, decidió dejar el tema e ir a la dirección que le había dado el camarero de la noche anterior.

Realmente pensaba que Mascotas George sería una guarida de cazadores de sombras con el glamour de una tienda de mascotas o de una clínica veterinaria. A Magnus casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al comprobar que, en efecto, en Mascotas George había mascotas.

Se preguntó si Alec le habría mentido a su amigo. Pero sólo tenía un modo de comprobarlo, así que entró en el local.

Tras el mostrador había un chico de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos verde claro y pecas en las mejillas que le miró con una sonrisa bien amplia.

–Hola, soy George. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, guapo?

Si no tenía suficiente con la pregunta y el tono de voz que había empleado, también estaba el hecho de que le estaba mirando de arriba abajo. Sin duda, George, era gay. Muy pero que muy gay.

–Mi gato, últimamente no come nada y está muy arisco. Estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar.

–Tranquilo, aquí te lo solucionaremos. Veamos, enséñame al gatito.

Magnus captó la indirecta al instante, pero puso la caja sobre el mostrador. Antes que el chico la abriera, dijo:

–Discúlpame, pero creo que aquí trabaja un conocido mío. Me preguntaba si estaría hoy aquí…

–Supongo –dijo volviéndole a mirar inspeccionándole– que preguntarás por Alec.

–Exacto, busco a Alec. ¿Está aquí?

–Sí, claro. En seguida te lo traigo –le guiñó un ojo y se metió por una puerta del servicio.

–¡Alec! –oyó que exclamaba– Ven, hay un chico que quiere que le atiendas. A su mascota, claro está. Aunque bueno… quizás después de verle prefieras atenderle a él. Está muy bueno. Creo que será alguno de los tíos con los que sales. O si no, es totalmente de tu tipo.

Magnus sonrió al escuchar eso. Después de tanto tiempo, era un dato esperanzador seguir siendo de su tipo.

–¡Por Dios, Alec! –volvió a exclamar George– ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? Ven, voy a curarte. A veces parece que las heridas no te molestasen en absoluto. ¿Dónde tienes el umbral del dolor?

Magnus lo escuchó todo. Menudo parlanchín el tal George. Todavía no había oído a Alec, que seguramente si decía algo no sería a grito _pelao_ como lo hacía el otro. Pero sin duda, si aquel era su Alec, cualquier herida que le causase un animal le parecería una tontería comparada a sus heridas de guerra.

–¡Ya está! Al menos, ya no sangras. Bueno, te dejo con el chico, ya que contarás luego quién es, ¿eh cariño?

_¿Le llama cariño?_, se preguntó para sí, alzando inconscientemente una ceja.

Alec salió de la consulta con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en el rostro, pero en seguida se quedó quieto e inexpresivo.

–Sabía que no lo podrías dejar pasar –murmuró, sin apenas mirarle.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Me conoces lo suficiente –le respondió con aire despreocupado y una sonrisa en la cara, y le miró de arriba abajo. Jamás se lo había imaginado con el uniforme de un veterinario. Aun así, seguía siendo terriblemente sexy.

–¿Le ocurre algo a Presidente Miau?

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

–¿De verdad eres veterinario?

–Así es –asintió y no dijo nada más.

Magnus se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato. Alec, a quien su mirada le quemaba, no se pudo reprimir y habló:

–¿Es que piensas mirarme así todo el rato?

–Alexander –Magnus dijo su nombre lentamente. Alec se estremeció. Hacía veinticinco años que nadie le llamaba así, y menos de ese modo– ¿es que no piensas decirme qué haces aquí?

–Bueno chicos –apareció George por la puerta–. Disculpadme, pero la acústica del local es un poco rara y… quiero dejaros intimidad, así que… me marcho. Cuando hayáis acabado me llamas, ¿eh Alec?

–Espera –Alec le cogió del brazo a George, deteniéndole–. Ya se iba.

–¿Ah, sí? –esta vez Magnus levantó su ceja deliberadamente.

–Vale, entonces vuelvo adentro… –George volvió a meterse por la puerta.

–Ya hablaremos otro día en que no tenga trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

–Uhm… está bien, Alexander. ¿Mañana? Es sábado.

–M… –comenzó a decir, y apretó los labios– No estoy preparado para hablar ahora. ¿De acuerdo? Dame… tiempo.

–Acepto, sólo porque sé que cumples tus promesas. Pero… si tardas mucho vendré yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Alec asintió en silencio. Magnus, por su parte, cogió a Presidente Miau y se marchó. Cuando estaba en la puerta, Alec le preguntó:

–¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de teléfono?

Magnus parpadeó perplejo.

–Sí. ¿Por qué?

–Para avisarte de cuándo puedo hablar contigo. ¿No crees?

Magnus asintió lentamente.

–Espero que nos veamos pronto, Alexander. Ese corte de pelo te favorece mucho.

El brujo desapareció de su vista, y Alec suspiró. Inconscientemente, se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

–Déjame adivinar. ¿Era tu exnovio? –le preguntó George, que como siempre, apareció por detrás.

–Ehm… sí.

–Menudo cuerpo tiene. Si se me permite el comentario, claro. Y qué ojos. Es un verde muy intenso.

Alec sonrió. Hacía tanto que no veía los ojos de Magnus. Esos ojos felinos que, en lugar de asustarle, le habían enamorado. Pero claro, a los ojos que se refería George eran otros. Los de Magnus le habrían asustado o, con lo extravagante que era George, le habrían hecho gracia.

–Aunque claro, yo considero que tú estás mucho mejor –dijo con tono sugerente, y chocó su cadera contra la de Alec.

Pero Alec no le hizo caso, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

–Vaya lo siento, ¿quieres que te deje pensar? Supongo que lo necesitas… ¿hace cuánto no lo ves? ¿Y cómo es que ha venido aquí? ¡No me digas que era tu cita de anoche! ¡Ay, Alec, lo siento tanto! –exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca– Estúpido George.

–George, tú no podías saber nada. Al fin y al cabo, no sabías cómo era mi… exnovio. Y tranquilo, estoy bien —hizo una pausa—. Oye George –le dijo mirándole a los ojos– ¿crees que me podrías conseguir a alguien para este fin de semana?

–Uhm… veré lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

_Para ser sincera, no estoy muy contenta con como ha quedado el capítulo... pero llevaba todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas (mi ordenador, ya completamente reparado, me llegó el viernes) y al final me he decidido a publicarlo. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen una ilusión que no os podéis ni imaginar. _

_Empecé la uni el lunes pasado así que... vuelta a la rutina. Como ya tengo ordenador, prometo que el próximo capítulo os llegará pronto. Y para los seguidores de Truth or dare, mañana por la noche (tengo horario de clases por la tarde) prometo tenerlo, porque sólo me quedan unos retoques._

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


	11. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

_Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo._

_Mario Benedetti_

A veces, Isabelle no podía dormir. Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Sebastian, aunque lejanos en el tiempo, siempre le venían a la memoria en esas noches. Aunque había visto la muerte en numerosas ocasiones (al fin y al cabo era una cazadora de sombras), nunca la había visto tan de cerca. Nunca tantos de los suyos, de los más cercanos, habían muerto. Una vez terminada la batalla, cuando se hizo el recuento de bajas y se recogieron los cuerpos sólo fue capaz de sentir confusión. Aquello no era real. Pero pasados unos pocos días, cuando vestía las terribles ropas blancas con runas rojas, se dio cuenta de que aquello era absolutamente real. Frente al panteón de los Lightwood, en el que estaban, entre otros, Max y su padre (A Jace lo habían enterrado junto a Clary, en una sección especial hecha especialmente para ellos. Al fin y al cabo habían sido los héroes de la batalla y se merecían ese reconocimiento, tener al menos sus nombres escritos uno al lado del otro eternamente) se dio cuenta de otra cosa: hasta entonces, ella había pensado que lo difícil de su profesión era el momento de la muerte. Pero no, _la muerte es fácil. Lo difícil es la vida. _

Lo único que le había hecho superar todo aquello (aunque ella sabía que aquel tipo de cosas no se superaban jamás, lo único que se podía hacer era seguir adelante) era tener a Alec y a Simon a su lado.

Simon. Él estaba tumbado a su lado, acurrucado y con el rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, como siempre. Su respiración era muy lenta y calmada, como siempre. En realidad no la necesitaba. Su corazón no latía, como siempre. Su piel era fría, como siempre. Su cabeza era una maraña de rizos oscuros, como siempre.  
Todos aquellos "_siempres_" eran los que le proporcionaban la estabilidad necesaria a Isabelle. Su respiración y la ausencia de latidos le relajaban. No se daba cuenta de su verdadera temperatura corporal, pues cada vez que lo tocaba sentía que su piel, su cuerpo, su sangre, sus entrañas ardían de pasión. Y sus cabellos le parecían, al igual que su rostro o sus ojos color chocolate, los más tiernos del mundo.  
Lo amaba con toda su alma, aunque a veces pudiera parecer lo contrario. Hay quien dice que amar es dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Pues bien, ella arriesgaría su propia vida por la suya, a pesar de que él siguiera poseyendo la marca de Caín. Pero arriesgar la vida por él no era suficiente para expresar cuánto le amaba…

—¿No sabías que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una persona así, durante tanto rato? —preguntó Simon con una voz un tanto somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

—Maldito vampiro —respondió Isabelle con voz cortante y se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Venga, no te enfades Izzy —Simon se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en el costado de la cazadora de sombras. Agachó la cabeza para poder, después, susurrarle al oído:— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Es que has tenido una pesadilla? —el tono de preocupación en su voz era evidente.

Izzy decidió dejar el juego de la ofendida —momentáneamente—, y se giró para quedarse tumbada boca arriba en la cama.

—Creo que sí… pero no me acuerdo.

—¿Sabes qué soñaba yo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Que tenía al otro lado de mi cama a una hermosa diosa de cabellos del color del ébano que me miraba de forma seductora… —ambos se sonrieron— Pero desgraciadamente me he despertado sin saber qué pasaba luego, porque he notado que una fastidiosa cazadora de sombras no me quitaba la mirada de encima y babeaba por mí.

—¡Yo no babeo! —exclamó al instante en respuesta Isabelle— ¡Y mucho menos por un tipo tan feo como tú!

—Yo también te amo, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

A pesar del tono somnoliento, Simon habló de la manera que producía que Isabelle sintiera que todo su cuerpo se iba a derretir en aquel mismo instante.

—Y yo. Te amo, Simon Lewis.

Después de tantos años ya era capaz de decir esa frase tan simple pero tan profunda sin ningún atisbo de temor.

Simon bajó la cabeza un poco más, de modo que sus labios rozaron los de la cazadora de sombras. Se dieron un beso largo, lento y dulce, lleno de amor y ternura. Cuando se separaron, Isabelle se levantó de la cama.

—Voy a beber algo. Cuando vuelva te puedo enseñar qué venía luego en tu sueño —le guiñó un ojo y Simon asintió, tumbándose de nuevo.

Descalza, hizo el camino hasta la nevera de la cocina. Sacó la botella del agua y se llenó un vaso. Se lo fue bebiendo a cortos sorbos, mirando mientras la puerta de la nevera. Allí había una cartulina escrita por Alec sujetada por imanes que siempre le hacía sonreír. En ella ponía:

_**Reglas imprescindibles de supervivencia en caso de que Alec no esté disponible para cocinarte nada **__porque está follando con algún mundano al que prefiere antes que a su maravillosa, hermosa, habilidosa… en fin DIOSA hermana_—esto último estaba escrito por ella y tachado por Alec, que añadía después:— _OBSCENA_._  
__**Número 1:**__Cuando se fríe/asa algo, este algo debe quitarse de la sartén/horno antes de que tenga aspecto negro y huela mal_. —Esta regla fue tachada más adelante y sustituida por:—_ PROHIBIDO utilizar los fogones y el horno. Las ensaladas siempre son la mejor opción.  
__**Número 2: **__El tabasco y el chocolate no son BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO una buena combinación. Y mucho menos como aliño de ensalada.  
__**Número 3: **__Pídele ayuda a Simon. Aunque vampiro, tiene mucho más sentido común que tú.  
__**Número 4: **__Si estás sola, la comida rápida es SIEMPRE la mejor opción.  
Besos, tu hermano que tanto te quiere y que teme verdaderamente por tu salud y la de los de tu alrededor así como por los cimientos de la casa._

Alec. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella y la mimaba hasta que ella le pegaba un puntapié en el culo (y esto sucedía de verdad) y le decía que ya era mayorcita y se las podía apañar sola. Pero ahora era ella la que se preocupaba con él. Y todo por culpa de Simon, que era más perceptivo que ella. Algo en Alec estaba cambiando. Algo que ella no quería reconocer porque le aterraba. _¿Y si…?_ Empezó a enunciar la pregunta en su cabeza. Intentando desviarla, recordó un suceso acaecido semanas antes.

* * *

Una mañana de domingo después de una larga sesión de sexo matutino con Simon, Isabelle estaba muerta de hambre. Pero todas las fiambreras con comida que Alec le había preparado ya se las había acabado. Alec se había vuelto un maniático y se negaba a hacer comida para luego congelarla. Por eso la mayoría de comida la hacía en el día y sólo le dejaba unas pocas fiambreras con comida de emergencia. Pero últimamente Alec había estado saliendo demasiado con un chico (Isabelle y Simon nunca sabían los nombres de la gente con la que salía Alec. A veces se preguntaban si el mismo Alec se los sabría) y muchos días había faltado a las comidas. Con lo que Isabelle se había acabado todas las reservas de comida cocinada en su casa.

—Alec ayer te invitó a tarta de chocolate en su casa, ¿recuerdas? Quedó casi la mitad —le recordó Simon.

Por eso fueron al piso de Alec. Él, después de comer tarta, les había dicho que tenía una cita. Y Alec teniendo una cita —y más todavía con aquel chico— suponía un Alec ausente durante largo tiempo. Así que, ¿por qué no entrar en su casa y arramblar con su deliciosa tarta de chocolate? Al fin y al cabo les había dado una copia de su llave para emergencias.

Pero en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta de que había alguien en la casa. Y así era. Al ser una casa de concepto abierto, la cocina era visible desde la puerta de entrada. Y allí en la cocina tras los fogones, estaba Alec con un delantal prestando poca atención al contenido de una sartén. Detrás de él y abrazándole por la cintura, había un chico de piel bronceada lamiéndole la mejilla izquierda. Alec tenía una expresión relajada y alegre. Expresión que cambió en cuanto notó que alguien había entrado en su casa.

—¡Por el Ángel, Isabelle! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se apartó del chico de piel bronceada y rasgos asiáticos para acercarse a su hermana.

Isabelle se rió. Su hermano vestía únicamente con un delantal y unos calzoncillos negros. Tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate maduro y parecía que de sus ojos azules iba a salir fuego.

—Habíamos venido a coger un poco de esa tarta que hiciste ayer —le dijo Simon—. Isabelle estaba hambrienta.

—Así es —Isabelle asintió, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante—. El sexo matutino me pone muuuy hambrienta. Algo que suele sucederle a mucha gente. ¿A ti te pasa? —le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo, al amante de su hermano, al que ya tenía en frente. Vestía solamente una camisa blanca medio abierta y calzoncillos también negros— Soy Isabelle Lightwood, la hermana pequeña de Alec.

Le tendió su mano y el chico sonrió, la tomó y le dio un ligero beso en ella.

—Yo soy Godfrey Gao. Mucho gusto.

—Uhm… Godfrey… —murmuró ella, asintiendo.

—Izzy, a mi cuarto. Ahora mismo —Alec tiró de su hermana con fuerza—. Marchaos ahora mismo —le dijo en cuanto estaban dentro de su habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy con mi cita y todos estamos incómodos.

—Te equivocas, el único que está incómodo eres tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de salir con tantos tíos, en otra vida debiste ser una anciana con noventa gatos que no hacía más que chillar a los niños del vecindario. Y eso, me acuerdo que lo dijo Jace en casa de los Penhallow. Y desde entonces, mi querido hermano, no has cambiado ni una pizca en ese asunto.

Alec apretó sus labios con fuerza, reprimiéndose de lo que quería decir.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo tras dar varias bocanadas de aire y suspirar—. Salimos fuera y si Godfrey o Simon parecen incómodos, os vais al instante. Si no, os quedáis a desayunar. Y acto seguido os marcháis, claro está. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —ella asintió, deseando con toda sus fuerzas ganar a Alec—. Por cierto, ¿ha sido una noche loca, no? —preguntó señalizando toda la habitación, que era un caos de ropas, sábanas y diferentes objetos.

—Anda, vámonos fuera…

—Alec espera —ella cogió a su hermano del brazo cariñosamente y le sonrió—. Quería felicitarte por tu gran gusto por los hombres. Ahora entiendo por qué te pasas los días con él. ¡Menudo paquete tiene! Bueno, está claro que no la tiene más grande que tú… poca gente la debe tenerla más grande que tú…

—¡Isabelle! —Alec exclamó, y más que rojo estaba verde— ¿Cómo… sabes… nada… de… las medidas… de… mis partes íntimas?

Isabelle estalló en carcajadas. Su hermano era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

—Te recuerdo que te he tenido inconsciente en más de una ocasión. Y además… ahora mismo solo llevas unos calzoncillos y el delantal… es algo que se hace más que evidente.

Alec abrió los ojos como platos.

—Prefiero no seguir preguntando. Eres la persona más obscena del mundo.

Alec cogió sus pantalones del suelo y se los puso a toda prisa. Después, salieron de la habitación.

Isabelle se había imaginado que Simon estaría manteniendo una conversación cordial con Godfrey, pero lo que dejó atónitos a los dos hermanos Lightwood fue que parecía que los dos hombres fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—La batalla de los campos de Pelennor es de una epicidad tremenda —comentó Godfrey, animado.

—Totalmente de acuerdo… Cuando aparece el Señor de los Nazgûl y hiere a Théoden y entonces aparece Éowyn y le desafía y él le dice que ningún hombre viviente podrá impedírselo…

—Y se encara con el Rey brujo de Angmar quitándose el casco y exclama…

—"_Es que no soy ningún hombre viviente. Lo que tus ojos ven es una mujer. Soy Éowyn hija de Éomund. Pretendes impedir que me acerque a mi señor y pariente. ¡Vete de aquí si no eres una criatura inmortal! Porque vivo o espectro oscuro, te traspasaré con mi espada si lo tocas_" —dijeron ambos a la vez, sonriendo.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Isabelle, con la ceja levantada.

—Izzy no te lo vas a creer. Godfrey es un auténtico fanático de El señor de los anillos. ¡Se sabe los libros casi tanto como yo!

—Cuando iba al instituto era muy friki… qué tiempos aquellos —admitió Godfrey, sonriendo.

—Ah, me alegro mucho de que tengáis algo en común que os haga llevaros tan bien. ¿Tú también te alegras, verdad Alec? ¿Por qué no preparas el desayuno para todos, Alec? —respondió con claro retintín.

Su hermano le envió una mirada asesina pero no dijo nada. Volvió a los fogones a preparar el desayuno.

—Y bueno Isabelle, ¿tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Godfrey, sonriendo. _¿Es que este tipo vive en un estado de alegría permanente?_, se preguntó Isabelle.

—Oh, déjame que te lo demuestre. Ven aquí.

—¡Izzy, no! —exclamó Alec.

—Tranquilo Alec —dijo Godfrey, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Exacto. Tranquilo Alec —dijo Isabelle, con una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose a su rostro—. Venga Godfrey, atácame.

—Yo nunca atacaría a una chica… bueno, en realidad nunca atacaría a nadie en el mundo… No querría hacerte daño.

—Yo no me preocuparía por el daño que puedas hacerle a Isabelle, créeme —comentó Simon.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Godfrey, girándose ligeramente para mirarle.

—Porque…

Y entonces, con el menor contacto y esfuerzo posibles, Isabelle tumbó a Godfrey en el suelo y se colocó encima de él.

—Intenta escapar, venga.

Godfrey lo intentó.

—¿A q ue no puedes? ¡Claro que no! Te he bloqueado completamente.

—¡Isabelle! ¡Ya es suficiente! —volvió a exclamar el cascarrabias de Alec.

Ella puso cara de fastidio y se apartó de Godfrey. Después, le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarle.

Minutos después Alec terminó de preparar el desayuno y se dispusieron a comérselo. Simon, al estar en presencia de un mundano, alegó que tenía el estómago revuelto y que prefería no probar bocado. Conversaron amigablemente y cuando terminaron de comer, Isabelle y Simon se marcharon.

* * *

Godfrey era el primer chico que salía con Alec al que Simon e Isabelle conocían personalmente. Aunque el encuentro fue pura chiripa, estaba el hecho de que Alec no paraba de quedar con él, pasaba noches y mañanas en su compañía, hablaba con él a todas horas o se mensajeaban constantemente. Esto último había continuado con la marcha de Godfrey a Hong Kong. Alec siempre se apartaba de ellos más de lo normal para contestar a sus llamadas y volvía con una sonrisa de bobo. Y luego, la pasada semana había tenido una cita (aunque, por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de con quién) y había estado más huraño que de costumbre. La mente de Isabelle, sin permiso, formuló la pregunta que había conseguido retener durante un rato.

_¿Y si Alec… se estaba enamorando de Godfrey?_

Ella negó con la cabeza. No, eso no debía suceder. Godfrey era un mundano y ante todo, un mortal. Aunque ¿quién era ella para juzgar aquello? Al fin y al cabo se había enamorado de un vampiro, le había dado su corazón antes de ella misma ser inmortal. No le quedaba otra que preocuparse. Al menos, tenía a Simon para compartir preocupaciones.

Dejó el vaso de agua vacío en la pila y volvió a su habitación. Simon yacía plácidamente dormido. Ella sonrió. _Bueno, ya le preocuparé por la mañana._ Y se volvió a tumbar a su lado.

* * *

Lo sé, soy una rollera de mucho cuidado que no avanza con la historia. Que conste que en mi plan mental, esta era una tercera parte del capítulo.  
De verdad, prometo más acción en los próximos. La cosa se liará bastante *evil laugh*, habrá amor, habrá discusiones… en fin, que quedan muchas cosas por pasar. Y las publicaré tan pronto como pueda. Me deprime no poder publicar con la frecuencia que me gustaría. Llevo toda la semana intentando retomar Cazadores del tiempo pero aún no he podido. La universidad y la escuela de idiomas me agotan (y eso que no he hecho más que empezar), y cuando llego a casa me echo a dormir y así pasan mis días… En fin, habrá que combatir la pereza.

**AVE ATQUE VALE, NEFILIM!**


	12. Capítulo XI

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
__**Aviso:**__ En este capítulo se hace referencia al suceso (que todos queremos olvidar) de Alec y Magnus en COLS. Yo, como ya os he dicho, no me he leído el libro todavía, así que como sólo sé lo que pasa grosso modo, pues lo cuento a mi manera.  
Espero que os guste el capítulo y lo siento por la espera._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?_

PABLO NERUDA

—Hacía demasiado que no salíamos tú y yo solos, simplemente para disfrutar el uno de la compañía del otro.

—Tienes razón. Soy un mal amigo, te he tenido muy abandonado. Y encima, después de que tú…

—¡Shh! ¡No quiero que hablemos ni media palabra del capullo de mi ex novio! Te recuerdo que hemos venido a pasarlo bien.

Alec asintió.

—Voy a ir a por bebidas. ¿Qué querrás tomar?

—Lo de siempre.

Alec se encaminó rápidamente a la barra del Ojos de Gato. Tras ésta se encontraba Harry, su camarero predilecto.

—¿Qué tal, Harry?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú, encanto?

—Genial. He venido con George. Queremos una ronda de lo de siempre.

"_Lo de siempre"_ de Alec y George resultaba ser Coca Cola con unas gotitas de ron para Alec y un batido con alcohol que ni Dios sabía qué era lo que llevaba para ser tan espeso y de un color rosa tan chillón para George.

Con las bebidas en la mano y después de haber hablado un poco con Harry y haberle asegurado de que estaba bien después de _aquella_ cita, Alec se volvió a reunir con George en una de las mesas al lado de los enormes ventanales del segundo piso del club.

Alec y George bebieron y charlaron durante un buen rato de sus temas comunes. Pero George llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía rato a algo, y Alec lo sabía. Además, también suponía cuál era el tema.

—Venga suéltalo ya, George.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó su amigo.

—A lo que quieres decirme desde hace rato.

George permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Alec sabía perfectamente que, una vez pasados éstos, su amigo empezaría a parlotear como, de hecho, hizo:

—Es que no quiero molestarte. Sé que en este tema eres muy… reservado. Y un poco cabezón, Alec. Yo soy tu amigo y los amigos están para escuchar los problemas y ayudar a resolverlos, pero tú te empeñas en no decir nada a nadie. Y no sólo a mí, tampoco a Isabelle…

Ni que decir que Isabelle y George se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Sobre todo en lo que se refería a _atormentar_ a Alec.

—¿Debo interpretar que habéis conspirado a mis espaldas, entonces?

—Nada de conspirar. Nos preocupamos por ti, corazón.

Permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro durante un rato. En este duelo de miradas, George le miraba con ojos intensos y llenos de brillo que le imploraban dejar ayudarle. Al final, Alec agachó la vista y bufó.

—Está bien. Hablaremos de eso. Pero iré a por otra bebida primero.

—Me parece genial. Otra para mí —respondió George con una sonrisa complacida de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Alec volvió con las bebidas, George se percató que Alec no caminaba con su habitual soltura. Siempre se le olvidaba que, a pesar de lo grande que era su amigo, éste no toleraba las cantidades de alcohol que le parecían a él mismo "un mero tentempié".

Después de sentarse de nuevo en frente de él, pegó un largo trago a su bebida y le preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que te diga?

—No es que quiera que me digas, es que es algo que necesitas hablar con alguien o cualquier día explotarás. El otro día viste a tu exnovio. ¿Qué sentiste?

—¿Mi exnovio? —A Alec ese apelativo le resultaba demasiado extraño como para aplicárselo a Magnus Bane.

—Sí, ya sabes. Ese tío increíblemente alto y delgado, con andares de pantera, piel bronceada y ojos de un verde amarillento… y con pantalones demasiado ajustados como para que sea sano andar con ellos. ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, eso en realidad es igual. Es tu exnovio, así que es un capullo. ¿Te dejó él a ti o tú a él? ¿Es que te engañaba o abusaba de ti? ¿Estabas muy enamorado de él? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Qué tipo de relación tuvisteis?

—George —Alec le puso una mano encima de la boca a su amigo. George sonrió contra ésta.

—Demasiadas preguntas. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no te explicas tú mismo?

Alec pegó un largo trago, terminándose su bebida.

—Antes de Magnus, nunca había salido con nadie. Nunca había tenido una cita. Nunca me habían besado. Y desde luego, nunca me había acostado con nadie. Hasta entonces yo había vivido enamorado de mi hermano adoptivo, planeando seguir en el armario y en esa misma situación durante toda mi vida. Todo fue hasta que le conocí a _él_. Fue en una fiesta en su casa, fuimos allí a solucionar un problema de Clary —George estaba familiarizado con su nombre, sabía de la existencia de ella y la de Jace, así como la de Max, y también sabía que estaban todos muertos— y él flirteó conmigo. Después, tuve un accidente y él me salvó la vida. Volví a su casa para agradecérselo pero… también pensé que quizás podría salir con él. Por el Ángel, no podía olvidar sus ojos amarillos diciéndome "llámame". Y fue entonces cuando nos besamos por primera vez. A partir de ahí empezamos a salir, primero en secreto, poco a poco fueron descubriéndolo los demás… hasta que al final hicimos nuestra relación pública. Estábamos muy enamorados. Y a los pocos meses, él rompió conmigo. Me dijo… "_te quiero… aunque eso no cambia nada"._ Y no lo volví a ver… hasta la semana pasada, cuando entró por la puerta del reservado.

—Para el carro, ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué cabronazo te dice te quiero pero rompo contigo? ¡Es mil millones de veces peor que el típico "no eres tú, soy yo… pero sigamos siendo amigos"! Siento haberte interrumpido, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

—Para ser sincero, tengo que decirte que yo la fastidié bastante antes de aquello. Yo soy… solía ser… extremadamente celoso.

—¿Le odias?

—Jamás podría hacerlo. Él ha significado demasiado en mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando me dejó le odié por un instante.

—¿Piensas volver a salir con él?

Alec miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—La semana pasada, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo era su cita me abrazó. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si hubiera vuelto a su loft de Brooklyn después de un día sin verme. Por un segundo pensé en dejarme llevar, fingir que nada había pasado pero no… han pasado muchas, muchas cosas desde entonces. Y en todo este tiempo él no ha intentado comunicarse conmigo… lo que significa que bien poco le importo.

—Alec, no creo que sea eso…

—¡Jace murió, George! —a George le sobresaltó el cambio súbito de humor de Alec. Sabía que era uno de sus síntomas de borrachera típicos— ¡Murió y él no estuvo allí! Él debería haber estado allí...

—Alec, lo siento mucho…

—No es tu culpa, no te tortures George.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Alec estaban empañados, debía estar esforzándose en no llorar.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Podríamos ir a ver una peli a mi casa, o si lo prefieres nos despedimos ya…

—No no no no no —dijo Alec rápidamente—. De ninguna manera. Hace muchísimo que no salimos, y hemos venido a divertirnos —se levantó—. Voy a por otra copa, ¿tú quieres una?

—Alec, pídete algo flojito, ¿eh? Empiezas a estar un poco piripi.

Alec se rió.

—Tranquilo, no pienso ponerme piripi —se levantó, tambaleándose claramente.

—Ey, vaquero, ¿qué tal si te acompaño? —le preguntó George, tomándole del brazo.

En la barra George pidió las bebidas. Mientras Alec miraba hacia la pista de baile, George le pidió a Harry que no le pusiera nada de ron a la copa de Alec. Alec, las pocas veces que se emborrachaba hacía cosas de las que luego se avergonzaba mucho, cosas como…

—Me voy a bailar. ¿Te vienes, George?

—¿Alec bailando? —preguntó Harry mientras Alec ya iba directo a la zona de baile—Creía que eso se lo reservaba para sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

George rió ligeramente, recordando las memorables borracheras de todos los cumpleaños de Alec en los años que llevaban siendo amigos.

—Parece que Alec no está pasando por un buen momento… —murmuró George, preocupado.

—Es por el tío ese flaco como un espagueti, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, claramente asqueado por Magnus.

George se rió. Pocas veces se acordaba de que Harry seguía un poco colado por Alec, probablemente porque se preocupaba más con intentar soportar sentir él mismo esos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

—Me temo que sí… uhm, voy a ver cómo anda Alec. No nos pongas las bebidas de momento, ¿vale? —y le guiñó un ojo.

Justo cuando iba a ir a buscar a su amigo, éste le encontró a él.

—Oye George —dijo Alec con las mejillas todas rojas y con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara. De bobo increíblemente sexy, por supuesto—, decías que ya volvías a estar en el mercado, ¿no?

—Ehm… sí. ¿Por qué lo decías?

_George, cálmate, detén tu cabecita loca. Alec no te va a preguntar si…_

—Allí hay dos chicos que están interesados en nosotros dos —dijo, señalizando hacia una de las mesas del fondo del local—. Yo les he dicho que jamás sería capaz de hacer una orgía en la que participases tú, porque eres como mi hermano. Me han dicho que no hay problema, son compañeros de piso y tienen habitaciones separadas. Así que, ¿qué dices? Si no te apetece, no pasa nada…

—¿Qué pasa, es que son asiáticos? —preguntó George, con un tono de enfado que no había intentado poner. Daba igual, Alec en su estado de borrachera (sí, desde luego ya estaba borracho, pues mientras hablaba se contoneaba al ritmo de la música) pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

—Nop —contestó Alec negando con la cabeza. Alec era mucho más expresivo cuando se emborrachaba.

—¿Piensas acostarte con un chico que no sea asiático? —preguntó George, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca, durante todo este tiempo, te has dignado a salir con ningún occidental. Creía que no estábamos en tu liga…

Alec permaneció durante un rato en silencio. George creyó que quizás no le había oído.

—Quiero pasármelo bien esta noche, nada más. Quiero dejar de escuchar las miles de voces que atormentan mi cabeza, quiero escapar de todo.

—¿Y piensas que teniendo sexo es de la mejor forma que puedes hacerlo? Nunca te lo he dicho Alec, nunca te he cuestionado por eso, pero se acabó. Esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas. Tienes un problema con ese Magnus, háblalo con él, soluciónalo y punto. Volved a estar juntos si eso es lo que tenéis que hacer, o aclarad las cosas. El caso es que…

—Pero yo no quiero eso —le cortó—. Quiero no volver a verle nunca má, fingir que no está aquí y seguir adelante. Al fin y al cabo es lo que llevo haciendo durante veinticinco años y me ha ido bien.

_¿Veinticinco años?_ Si ésa era su edad… el alcohol le habría confundido.

—Pero Alec, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Me lo acabas de contar cuando estábamos arriba. Eso es lo que hacías cuando te convencías a ti mismo de que estabas enamorado de Jace… Alec, estás acostumbrado a negar la realidad y seguir adelante, pero ésa no es la solución.

—¡George, tú no sabes nada! —le gritó Alec. Alec jamás le había gritado hasta entonces— Entiendo que tú quieras ayudarme, pero nunca sabrás que… —y Alec se calló de golpe, negando con la cabeza.

Pero George no le iba a preguntar por qué es lo que nunca sabría. No, él ya estaba cansado de todo aquello.

—No te creas tan especial, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Aquí todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Y aquello fue lo último que George le dijo a Alec antes de marcharse del club Ojos de Gato.

* * *

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que Alec le había dicho que _le llamaría_ cuando estuviese listo para contarle la verdad de por qué estaba allí, y todo lo que aquello implicaba. Pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo ocurriría aquello y, conociendo lo poco que le gustaba a Alec enfrentarse a los problemas, sabía que bien podía esperar esa llamada durante meses o en el peor de los casos, años. No. Debía ser él el que moviera ficha. Así que esa noche le llamó, esperando que todavía conservase su número de teléfono.

Al quinto tono y cuando ya estaba por colgar, alguien lo cogió:

—¿Hola? —la voz era indudablemente masculina, pero no sin duda no era la de su querido cazador de sombras.

—¿Está Alec? —preguntó directamente.

—Ehm… sí —casi le vio sonreír. Hay veces en los que las sonrisas se ven con sólo escuchar la voz del que habla—. Pero está en la ducha. ¿Quieres que le avise para decirle que has llamado?

—No hace falta. Ya le llamo mañana —y colgó.

Magnus deseaba matar a ese chico. Le había hablado con ese maldito tono de _acabo-de-follar-con-Alexander-Lightwood-y-oh-ha-si do-increíble-oh-la-tiene-de-unas-dimensiones-gigan tescas_. Pero decidió comportarse de una forma seria y madura —al fin y al cabo, tenía más de ochocientos años— y esperaría exactamente veinticuatro horas para volver a llamarle. A partir de ahí, tomaría medidas. Y mientras tanto, atormentaría a Tessa y a Kevin —al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no?— con sus problemas.

Pero una vez pasadas esas veinticuatro horas, Magnus no podía esperarse ni en el peor de los casos la respuesta que recibiría a su llamada.

* * *

_Sí, soy mala y lo dejo aquí. Esta ha sido una noche productiva… sin duda alguna que el extremo calor que hacía aquí hasta hace dos días se haya marchado.  
Por cierto, os quiero contar algo: para aquéllos que no la hayáis visto, he publicado una historia que consiste en unos capítulos extra de La última runa de Clary. Concretamente es sobre una de las primeras citas de Alec y Godfrey. Así que si a alguien le interesa, se llama 20 preguntas con Alexander Lightwood.  
Como siempre publicaré tan pronto como tenga el capítulo escrito, __**ave atque vale, nefilim!**_

_P.D ¡Muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado a alcanzar los 100 reviews! ¡No os imagináis lo feliz que me habéis hecho!  
_


	13. Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Aquel viernes por la mañana Simon Lewis empezaba su turno de trabajo unas horas más tarde. La semana anterior le había hecho el favor de cambiarle el turno a un compañero y por eso en lugar de salir con Isabelle temprano se había quedado en casa. Su querida cazadora de sombras le había dicho (en realidad ordenado, con Isabelle las cosas siempre funcionaban así) que se quedara en la cama un rato más, pero él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Después de tantos años siendo vampiro diurno, había conseguido acostumbrarse a dormir de noche y vivir de día. Aunque no sabía si en realidad a lo que se había acostumbrado era a dormir junto a Isabelle y a despertarse cuando ella se despertaba. Esto último era probable, pues por mucho que diese vueltas y siguiera con sueño, era incapaz de volver a dormir. Finalmente se levantó y decidió poner un poco de orden en la casa, aprovechando así un poco la mañana.

El dormitorio, como todas las mañanas, estaba hecho una auténtica leonera. Especialmente el inmenso armario ropero que habían construido mermando considerablemente el tamaño de la otra habitación de la casa. Izzy dedicaba en éste un mínimo de quince minutos para sacar con violencia y después tirar al suelo lencería y medias de los cajones, chaquetas, vestidos y faldas de las perchas. El tocador era otra historia, pero Simon no se atrevía a tocarlo por miedo a que Isabelle le echara la bronca por mezclar las sombras de ojos con el polvo compacto. Una vez terminada su faena, salió de la habitación.

El salón se encontraba en perfecta quietud. Al parecer a Isabelle le había dado tiempo a asearlo. La luz matutina entraba por las cortinas, que estaban medio descorridas. Simon se puso a pensar en cómo aquellos metros cuadrados se habían convertido en su hogar. Recordó cuando compraron el piso. Isabelle estaba emocionada por decorar la casa de modo que se convirtiera en algo de los dos. Se pasó días haciendo múltiples pruebas de pintura con todos los colores de la escala cromática. Cuando encontraron el perfecto para el salón, Simon propuso dejar la zona en la que Isabelle había hecho las pruebas de pintura sin pintar, con un marco alrededor. De este modo habían convertido un caótico trozo de pared en obra de arte y, lo que más importaba, en una obra de arte que tenía sentido para los dos.  
El resto de las paredes estaba lleno de fotografías, tanto antiguas como nuevas. Simon junto a Rebecca con su madre abrazándoles en la puerta de su casa de Brooklyn; Un Alec muy pequeño aunque con brazos firmes, sujetando a Isabelle con toda la precaución del mundo, y junto a ésta una foto similar de años más tarde, Alec sentado y en su regazo Isabelle, sujetando a un Max de bebé, al que ambos miraban embobados; Simon y Clary en el parque siendo empujados por Luke en los columpios; Isabelle enseñando con orgullo su látigo en el día del cumpleaños en el que lo recibió y Jace detrás, poniendo cara de burla; Simon y su grupo instrumentos en mano, sonrientes en el garaje de Eric… entre muchas otras.  
También se encontraban enmarcados algunos dibujos de Clary y cuadros de Jocelyn, estando en el centro de todos éstos un hermosísimo retrato que la pequeña pelirroja había terminado justo dos semanas antes de morir. En él había dibujado a Isabelle y Simon en un ardiente abrazo. Ella dijo que se había inspirado al verles cuando Isabelle se lanzó a los brazos del vampiro al reencontrarse con éste tras enfrentarse a Lilith la noche de la fiesta de Ironworks.  
Después de ponerse nostálgico recordando, decidió ponerse en activo. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de entrar a trabajar y el tiempo había volado incomprensiblemente.

* * *

Tras aconsejar un par de cómics de X-Men a un adolescente —sí, seguía habiendo gente con buen gusto para los cómics y con la que podía charlar largo y tendido sobre sus intereses—, Simon se puso a pasear por la tienda para ver si algún cliente necesitaba su ayuda. Ese era su cargo, un cargo que disfrutaba enormemente.  
Paseando por la zona de novelas gráficas vio algo que le dejó un tanto sorprendido. Al principio parecía una escena normal: una pareja joven en la que el chico era claramente un apasionado de los cómics que había llevado a su novia a ver si conseguía atraparla en el género. Pero fijándose un poco… el chico tenía orejas y cola de gato.

_Brujos_, _qué extraño_, pensó Simon. Los únicos subterráneos que alguna vez se acercaban a la tienda eran los licántropos. ¿Pero brujos? Nunca había visto ninguno allí. Y luego estaba el aire tan "normal" que tenían. Hasta la fecha, sólo había conocido a un brujo que al verlo no le diesen escalofríos. Y ese era Magnus Bane.

Justo cuando se estaba girando para marcharse, el chico le llamó:

—¡Disculpa! ¿Podrías ayudarnos? —dijo en un marcado acento canadiense.

Y claro, se tuvo que girar.

—Por supuesto —respondió en el tono más profesional que pudo—, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

—Oh, querría recomendarle algo a Tessa. Ella nunca ha leído cómics ni nada parecido, pero le encanta leer…

—Así que has pensado que las novelas gráficas serían lo que más le podría gustar a tu novia, ¿no?

Tanto el chico, que obviando la cola y orejas de gato tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, como la chica, enrojecieron instantáneamente.

—_Noesminovia_ —respondió rápidamente el chico—. _Somosamigos._

_Estúpido_, se dijo Simon a sí mismo. Regla número uno del dependiente: no presupongas nada que pueda molestar a la clientela. Aunque en este caso, la atracción entre los dos era muy clara.

—Oh, lo siento. Pues bien, creo que has tenido una muy buena idea. A los apasionados de la lectura les suelen gustar las novelas gráficas. Tenemos amplia variedad de ellas. ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan? — preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Clásicos, principalmente. La literatura victoriana me gusta especialmente…

—¡Oh! Creo que sé algo que te podrá gustar. Verás, hemos recibido unos… venid, seguidme —Simon se dirigió al siguiente pasillo. Se agachó y se puso a rebuscar entre los estantes—. Aquí. Son una serie de historias, se llaman _Los problemas de ser Darcy en el presente _y _Los problemas de ser Lizzy_ _en el presente_. Bueno, y creo que en el título queda reflejado de qué va. Al hermano de mi novia le parecen divertidas.

Simon le dio un ejemplar de cada uno a Tessa, que se puso a ojearlos.

—Aunque bueno, puedo hacerte otras recomendaciones. ¿O prefieres ojearlos un poco?

—Los ojearé —dijo Tessa, con la cabeza ya metida en el libro.

Kevin rió.

—Es realmente meticulosa a la hora de "ojear". Estaremos un rato por aquí, si necesitamos algo más ya te volvemos a llamar, ¿vale?

—Claro. Y, por cierto… buena suerte.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó más que intrigado el brujo.

—Con conseguir que le gusten los cómics. Yo quería conseguir que mi novia leyera cómics, aunque bueno, en su caso no le gustaba mucho la lectura, y al final lo conseguí.

—¿Qué tipo de cómics?

—Intenté con algunas novelas gráficas, superhéroes, pero nada. Y entonces encontró el yaoi.

El brujo abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una risita.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No, qué va. Quien debe estar hasta el pirri del yaoi es su hermano, al que no para de atormentarle preguntándole si él hace todas esas cosas que salen en las historias.

Ambos rieron.

—Bueno, lo dicho. Buena suerte. Con eso y con… conseguir salir con ella —Simon le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

* * *

Después de llegar del gimnasio, Alec fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para él y para su hermana. Como si le estuviesen espiando, su móvil comenzó a sonar justo cuando había metido el pollo y las patatas al horno. Fue corriendo hasta la mesa de café, donde lo había dejado, y miró la pantalla. Sonrió. Era Godfrey.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó Godfrey en cuanto Alec descolgó el teléfono.

—Sólo un poco —dijo Alec, en un tono claramente juguetón.

—Uhm… si sólo es un poco no te voy a decir qué estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio. Alec, después de las muchas llamadas que habían compartido durante las últimas dos semanas, sabía muy bien que Godfrey no iba a soltar prenda si Alec no le rogaba un poco.

—Anda Godfrey —respondió en un tono mucho más dulce—, sé bueno y dímelo.

Conocía ya lo suficiente a Godfrey como para saber que éste, en aquel mismo momento, sonreía.

—Estoy en mi casa, en la bañera concretamente. La bañera está llena de espuma, hasta arriba. ¿Te apetecería compartir un baño conmigo?

Habían hecho eso y cosas parecidas antes. Hasta entonces, Alec jamás había practicado sexo por teléfono. Nunca había pensado que podía resultar tan placentero. O quizás fuera Godfrey… con su voz sexy y sus palabras más que sugerentes.

Bajó un poco la temperatura del horno, para tener la absoluta certeza de que el pollo no se quemaría mientras él tomaba un "baño".

Minutos después, después de que Godfrey le desnudara verbalmente, Alec se encontraba metido en su bañera, físicamente desnudo y más que excitado.  
Abrazó con los dedos de sus manos su miembro viril y empezó a acariciarlo, apretarlo y masajearlo del modo en el que Godfrey se lo decía.  
Poco tiempo necesitó para que su semen se desparramara y se mezclara con el agua espumosa de la bañera.

* * *

Isabelle estaba completamente armada y preparada para la caza cuando abrió la puerta del piso de Alec.

—¡Ya ha llegado el viernes! ¡Lo que significa que hoy vamos de caza!

Ése era su canto, lo que pronunciaba todos los viernes por la tarde cuando entraba seguida de Simon en la casa de su hermano. Su emoción siempre quedaba muy patente.

Un auténtico nefilim no puede dejar completamente de lado su vida de cazador de sombras así como así. Por eso, aunque se habían apartado de la Clave hacía ya mucho tiempo, Isabelle y Alec salían todos los viernes por la noche de caza. A Alec le habría gustado intentar dejar atrás todas esas noches de violencia pero, viendo la ilusión en los ojos azabaches de su hermana, no era capaz de decirle que le gustaría que lo dejaran. No, debía acompañarla y guardarle las espaldas, como siempre había hecho, e intentar dejar atrás el dolor que le suponía sentir que su parabatai ya no estaba allí con él y que había muerto por practicar lo que ellos mismos hacían todas las semanas.

—¡Estoy tan nerviosa y excitada, hermanito! —Simon cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella comenzó a caminar por el piso de Alec— Alec, ¿me escuchas, Alec?

—¡Un segundo, me estoy vistiendo! Y Izzy, tú siempre estás nerviosa, parece que en lugar de sangre tengas café en las venas. Además, siempre dices eso.

—Que siempre lo diga no le quita verdad al hecho de que estoy muy emocionada. Creo que hoy pescaremos un demonio bien gordo. Hola —dijo nada más entrar en el cuarto de su hermano.

—¡Izzy, que me estoy vistiendo! ¡Vete! —exclamó tapándose al instante.

—Alec por favor, si sólo te falta la parte de arriba. Mira que eres crío. ¿No quieres que te ayude a trazar tus runas?

—No, siempre que estás nerviosa te salen mal —respondió, girándose para que su hermana no le viera.

—Te contradices, Alec Lightwood. Si cuando estoy nerviosa no trazo bien las runas y dices que siempre estoy nerviosa, ¡entonces dices que nunca las dibujo bien!

—No quería sonar tan cortante Izzy, pero… —respondió Alec en tono de broma.

—¿De dónde viene tanta crueldad? —preguntó ella, curiosa— ¿Qué me ocultas, Alec? Está claro que quieres que me vaya de aquí enseguida.

Isabelle repasó la habitación de arriba abajo con la mirada. Todo en orden, todo normal. ¿Qué sería lo que el vergonzoso e infantil de Alec no querría que viera?

—¿Ves? No hay nada, así que vámonos ya a cenar.

Isabelle miró a Alec. Sí, su hermano estaba nervioso, del modo en que estaba cuando no quería que Isabelle viera algo suyo porque él se avergonzaría de ello.

—Vale, pero después de que te ayude con las runas —sacó la estela que llevaba medio oculta en su ropa—. Mira, no me tiembla el pulso. Tranquilo, las haré bien.

—Pero te he dicho que no hace falta…

—Tonterías —respondió Isabelle y le bajó de un tirón la cremallera del chaleco, dejándole todo el pecho al desnudo.

Notó cómo Alec enrojecía y se quedaba un tanto rígido.

—Vale, ríete de mí —le dijo a su hermana.

—¿Por qué me iba a reír de ti, Alec? Si ese _piercing_ en el pezón te queda realmente sexy —respondió sonriendo. Ya estaba, lo había descubierto. Por eso Alec se había vestido a toda prisa. _Menuda tontería_, pensó ella. Su hermano a veces seguía siendo la mar de infantil—. Venga, pasado este momento de absurda vergüenza, déjame que te ayude con las runas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación una vez Alec tenía todas las runas necesarias para la batalla marcadas en su cuerpo. Simon había servido primorosamente la cena que el cazador de sombras había preparado, y ahora se encontraba tumbado en uno de los sofás con un cómic en el regazo.

—Propongo ir de caza a Chelsea. He oído que cerca del parque Battersea ha habido más actividad demoníaca de la normal —comentó Isabelle justo antes de empezar a comer.

—El Battersea Park no es Chelsea, es Battersea —le corrigió Alec.

Isabelle bufó. Incluso con los barrios de Londres, a su hermano le encantaba corregirle.

—Y después de esta aclaración, continuo. Propongo investigar la zona del Albert Bridge.

—Uhm… no sé —Alec se lo pensó—. ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? Porque si lo has oído, es que es algo importante, y ya sabes que…

—Si las cosas se ponen feas, nos iremos —respondió ella imitando tanto como pudo el tono serio de Alec cuando se ponía en plan hermano mayor— Lo sé, Alec. Venga, ponte a comer, cuanto antes terminemos, antes nos iremos. Además, ya sabes que a los subterráneos de Westminster les gusta siempre exagerar. Son todos una panda de gallinas inglesas.

—Espero que no les digas eso cuando hablas con ellos. No a menos que quieras meterte en líos…

Simon levantó la vista de su cómic. Hasta el momento no se había puesto a escuchar, pero en cuanto escuchó algo que estaba relacionado con Isabelle y con "peligro", todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—Isabelle, ya sabes que no queremos nada de líos.

—Simon, no hagas caso a Alec. Ya sabes que es un exagerado. Me he estado informando, y los principales focos demoníacos se encuentran en el lado opuesto de la ciudad.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde?

—La torre de Londres. Es bastante lejos, ¿no?

Alec y Simon no dijeron nada.

—Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a nada con lo que no hayamos podido. Ya me informo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no nos vamos a meter en un nido de víboras. Además, tenemos los sensores.

Pasaron un rato más comiendo en silencio, y al final Alec dijo:

—De acuerdo, iremos a Chelsea.

—¿No decías que era Battersea?

Alec le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—El Albert Bridge está entre ambos barrios.

Isabelle soltó una risita, contenta de que Alec, aunque a regañadientes (como siempre ocurría) hubiera aceptado. Después de esto, se puso a engullir a toda prisa la comida.

—Oye, ¿sabes lo que me ha costado hacerlo? —se quejó su hermano, pero sonreía. Le gustaba ver a Izzy emocionada.

—Ya sabes que no podrás hacer nada, Alec —dijo Simon—. Su noche preferida de la semana es la que no pasa con su novio.

Isabelle siguió comiendo a toda pastilla sin decir nada. Alec continuó comiendo.  
A los cuatro minutos, Isabelle terminó, soltando un suspiro.

—Alec, ¿lo haces a propósito, verdad?

—¿El qué? ¿Comer a un ritmo razonable para la salud? —a pesar de decirlo, decidió dejarse el plato a medias. Conociendo a Izzy, ésta sería capaz de hacerle tragar el resto de la comida en dos bocados si él no decidía parar— Vale, ya he terminado.

—Estupendo, ahora termina de armarte —Isabelle le señaló las armas, que las había colocado en la mesilla de café–. Rápido. Y tú –señaló a Simon, que en seguida dejó el cómic y la miró–. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Sabes que me lo paso realmente bien contigo –Isabelle, como sólo sabía hacerlo ella, dijo la frase en el tono más seductor que podía haber. Y después, se agachó y se puso a besar a Simon.

—Ehm… esto… yo ya estoy listo. Cuando queráis —dijo un Alec incómodo.

Isabelle se apartó rápidamente de su pareja.

—¡Genial! Nos vemos luego, cariño.

—Tened mucho, muchísimo cuidado. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, que ya os vale que no, llamadme.

—Lo sabemos, Simon. Siempre estás con lo mismo —murmuró la chica mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría.

—Tranquilo, Simon. Ya sabes que yo cuido de ella.

—Lo sé, Alec. Si no fuera por ti…

—¡Ya me habrían arrancado la cabeza una docena de veces! —exclamó Isabelle justo antes de correr hacia las escaleras.

—Lo dicho, hasta luego Simon —Alec cerró la puerta y dejó a Simon dentro.

* * *

—Estamos muy cerca… —susurró Isabelle llevándose la mano a su colgante— No sé cómo no lo hemos visto ya… ¡Por el Ángel!

—¿Qué ocurre, Izzy? —Alec se acercó a ella asustado.

—¿No lo hueles? Creo que aquí hay muchos más demonios de lo que creíamos.

—Deberíamos irnos… —murmuró su hermano.

—Oh vamos, Alec. Seguro que no es para tanto, tú y yo podemos con… —y se quedó quieta. En ese momento entrevió, detrás de una de las embarcaciones del Támesis, un par de ojos amarillos. Y lo escuchó, un siseo. Sonrió, contenta de al fin haber encontrado su presa– Un Scorpios.

—Izzy, ve con cuidado —Alec le alertó, sabiendo que en aquel momento ella empezaría a correr para matarlo— son increíblemente rápidos y venenosos, muy venenosos. Su cola…

—Una vez más, demuestras haber escuchado todas las lecciones de Hodge. Y ahora… —Isabelle llegó hasta él en un instante y al segundo ya se había abalanzado al demonio.

Alec corrió detrás de ella, comprobando si había alguno más cerca. Apuntó con su arco hacia él, calculando que se escaparía, pero Isabelle estaba en plenas facultades y se lo cargó en un santiamén.

—Por el Ángel, parece que ser profesora de autodefensa te hace estar en plena forma.

—Muchas gracias, hermano —respondió Isabelle con un amplia sonrisa.

Y en ese momento, mientras Isabelle se acariciaba el pelo, en casi media fracción de segundo, apareció un segundo escorpión aparentemente de la nada. Alec, instintivamente, se lanzó hacia su hermana mientras gritaba su nombre advirtiéndole del peligro.

Ella consiguió apartarse a tiempo, pero Alec no. La larga cola con púas del demonio escorpión le pegó un latigazo en la espalda. Alec cayó al suelo, con la cola todavía adherida a su cuerpo. El escorpión le estaba insuflando su veneno. Isabelle echó mano de su látigo y lo partió en dos, cola y cuerpo. El demonio empezó a correr, pero ella tuvo suficientes reflejos como para seguirle a tiempo y justo antes de que éste se lanzara al Támesis, volvió a lanzar su látigo y ésta vez le partió el cuerpo en dos, haciéndole desvanecerse por completo.

Sin darse tiempo a recuperar la respiración, corrió hasta su hermano, que seguía tirado en el suelo, sin moverse.

—Alec —susurró pero se le partió la voz a mitad de su nombre. Le cogió en brazos y corrió lejos con él, no podía arriesgarse a que aparecieran más escorpiones inesperados.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. En primer lugar estaban los de: ha sido tu culpa, él te estaba protegiendo, te dijo que tuvieras cuidado… pero en seguida, sabiendo que lamentarse por algo pasado no servía de nada, estos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por otros. Isabelle sabía que los iratzes no harían nada con aquella herida. Necesitaba los servicios de un brujo o curandero. Uno muy bueno. Así que, en primer lugar, llamaría a Simon. Depositó a Alec sobre un banco, con cuidado, y cuando iba a coger su teléfono… sonó el de Alec, desde su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Isabelle dedujo quién sería: uno de sus amigos del club, que aún no le había quedado claro que los viernes él no salía con nadie que no fuera su hermana. La rabia le inundó el cuerpo, pero también el miedo. Quizás Alec no volvería a salir con nadie más. Quizás moría. Posiblemente, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo podría conseguir a un buen brujo que les atendiera, sin previo aviso, a aquellas horas de la noche y sin conocerles. Sí, ella sabía que esa posibilidad era probable. Al fin y al cabo, ya había perdido a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos.

Sacó el móvil de Alec, estaba decidida a colgar sin ver el número pero, sus ojos la traicionaron y miró la pantalla.

No ponía número desconocido, ni un número sin nombre, ni nada por el estilo de tío bueno de ojos verdes, o algún nombre y apellido que no sugirieran nada. No, en lugar de eso, ponía un nombre. Un nombre con gran significado.

Magnus.

Sabía que sólo había alguien en el mundo que se llamara así. Lo que no sabía es qué diablos hacía llamando a Alec. ¿O es que se llamaban? Alec no le había hablado de Magnus desde hacía años, cuando se había decidido a salir con chicos al azar. Por eso, porque era el único brujo de confianza al que conocía, y porque su querido y difunto Jace le había enseñado que las coincidencias no existían, respondió al tercer toque.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo a la historia, sois geniales. Voy a intentar publicar esta noche la parte 3 de 20 preguntas con Alexander Lightwood... que aviso que será muy, pero que muy M (es lo que me habéis pedido, estáis igual de enfermas que yo) y a ver si mañana os publico TRUTH OR DARE. Espero que el capi os haya gustado... aunque vuelvo a ser mala, jijiji. Ya me contáis._

_**AVE ATQUE VALE!**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

_Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar._

PABLO NERUDA

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué llamas a mi hermano, pero necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo. ¿Conoces a algún brujo o curandero en el que podamos confiar que viva en Londres? –preguntó, intentando poner un tono neutro, pero las lágrimas afloraron por sus ojos contra su voluntad.

—¿Isabelle? —Magnus estaba perplejo, no se esperaba en absoluto aquella respuesta— Isabelle, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo? —pero mientras preguntaba se dio cuenta de algo. Sólo había visto dos veces en su vida a Isabelle llorando. La primera, cuando Abbadon hirió a Alec. La segunda, cuando Max murió. Así que preguntó, con angustia en su voz— ¿Alec está bien?

—¡Maldita sea, no! —gritó ella, con angustia y lágrimas en su voz— Un scorpios le ha clavado la cola y le ha llenado de veneno. Necesito ahora mismo la dirección de alguien que pueda salvarlo o morirá dentro de poco.

_Estúpido nefilim_, pensó Magnus. _¿No podría haber elegido ser herido por un demonio menos venenoso?_ Dándose cuenta de que aquella vía de pensamiento no le llevaría a nada, preguntó, intentando mantener la calma:

—¿Dónde estáis?

—En el Albert Bridge, en el lado de Battersea.

—Quedaos quietos. Dame dos minutos.

Y colgó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Isabelle en voz alta aunque sabía que nadie la oiría. Magnus, por mucho que le pesara, era la única esperanza que tenía de la salvación de su hermano y le había colgado. Alec seguía inerte, su único movimiento era el de su pecho al respirar.

Se quedó mirando el rostro de su hermano. No parecía sufrir. En realidad, no parecía sentir nada. Y mientras seguía mirándolo, una voz conocida, que parecía que no la oía hacía siglos, le dijo:

—Dime dónde vivís, dónde podemos llevarlo para que le cure.

Sí, era Magnus. Al parecer él era el conductor del _Volkswagen Beetle_ blanco que acababa de pasar por el puente y que le había pasado inadvertido a Isabelle al tener la mirada y todos los sentidos puestos en su hermano.

—Bayswater Road, 21. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Magnus asintió.

—Frente a Hyde Park. Venga, metámoslo en el coche.

Con extremo cuidado lo metieron en la parte trasera del coche, Isabelle sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Magnus no perdió ni un segundo y se sentó en seguida en el asiento del conductor.

—No te asustes, pero voy a ir un poco rápido.

"Un poco rápido" resultó ser hacer un trayecto de doce minutos sin tráfico en tan sólo tres. Isabelle dudaba que aquel coche, tan antiguo, fuera capaz de tomar aquellas velocidades. Seguramente funcionaría bajo energías demoniacas. A Alec le volvería loco, siempre se entusiasmaba por aquellos chismes. No había parado hasta conseguir una de esas dichosas motos vampíricas. La guardaba en lo alto de su edificio y a menudo salía con ella a sólo Dios sabía dónde…

—¿En qué planta es? —preguntó Magnus, rompiendo la ensoñación de la cazadora de sombras. No podía creerse que hubieran llegado tan pronto.

—Tercera. La puerta de la derecha —respondió automáticamente.

—Abre la puerta. No puedo permitirme gastar magia en eso. Yo cojo a Alec.

Isabelle asintió y salió a toda prisa del coche. Abrió la puerta y esperó a Magnus, que llegó al poco con Alec en volandas. En otra situación le habría hecho burla a su hermano. En otra situación.

—¿Te ayudo a llevarlo?

—No hace falta. Sube y abre la puerta, yo te sigo.

Así lo hicieron. Cuando Magnus entró en el piso, las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta de una de las habitaciones abiertas. Supuso que debía llevarlo allí. En efecto, allí le esperaba Isabelle, que le ayudó a tumbarlo bocabajo en la cama, dejando la herida de la espalda al descubierto.

Isabelle se estremeció. A la luz, la herida tenía un aspecto mucho peor.  
Magnus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Allí había mucho trabajo que hacer y no había tiempo que perder.

—Voy a salvarle —murmuró, sorprendiéndose al escucharse decir aquello. Era algo que no debía hacer, pues el resultado no dependía totalmente de su trabajo.

—Por supuesto. Si no, te mataré.

—Qué alentador… —comenzó a decir Magnus pero se cortó. Había que centrarse— ¿Tenéis algún tipo de ungüento curativo, antídoto…?

—Tenemos algunas hierbas… pero dudo mucho que sirvan para una herida causada por un demonio escorpión.

—Isabelle, esto es mucho más que una simple herida… —hizo una pequeña pausa y negó con la cabeza. De nada servía explicar cuánto de grave era la situación— Toma mi móvil, llama a Kevin y dile que traiga todo lo que tengamos a mano para combatir el veneno de un scorpios. Dale vuestra dirección y espérale en la calle. Vendrá tan pronto como pueda, te lo aseguro. Dile que se lleve el coche. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió y cogió el móvil que él le dio.

—Voy a ponerme a trabajar. No tenemos tiempo para más charlas.

Isabelle no se esperó a ver qué hacía Magnus. Salió al salón y empezó a buscar en la lista de contactos. Justo cuando había localizado al único Kevin de la lista (su nombre iba seguido por un emoticono de un gatito, no sabía por qué, aunque pronto lo entendería), escuchó a Simon salir de su piso y acercarse al de Alec.

—Me había parecido que habíais llegado. ¿Por qué no me…? —Simon comenzó a decir mientras no veía a Isabelle. Una vez lo hizo, dijo:— Izzy, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Simon… Alec está muy mal. Ha sido atacado…

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Olvida eso, debemos pedir ayuda.

—Magnus está aquí. Ha venido a salvarle.

—Ah, pues si está Magnus… ¿cómo? —Simon abrió los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendido.

—No lo sé, él le ha llamado en el mismo momento en el que yo iba a llamarte para contártelo… —hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza— He sido una estúpida, como siempre no he tenido cuidado. El escorpión me iba a atacar a mí, pero Alec se ha interpuesto entre nosotros.

—Izzy tranquila —Simon corrió hasta ella y la envolvió en su abrazo—. Magnus está aquí. Magnus le salvará.

—No pienso volver a salir a cazar más —dijo ella estallando en lágrimas.

—Isabelle mi amor, tranquila —Simon le besó los cabellos—. ¿Magnus te ha pedido que hagamos algo?

Ella asintió contra su pecho.

—Dime qué es y yo lo hago. Tú túmbate en el sofá.

La cazadora de sombras se separó de él y negó con la cabeza. Se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Debo llamar a un amigo de Magnus para que nos traiga algunos medicamentos, lo esperaré en la calle. Tú quédate aquí por si Magnus nos necesita, ¿de acuerdo?

Simon asintió y dejó marchar a Isabelle.

Al rato Isabelle volvió a aparecer, con un par de frascos y un paquetito en las manos. Simon se había quedado de pie, en medio del salón y con la puerta de la casa abierta esperándola. Una vez ella estaba dentro, la cerró. Isabelle fue a la habitación de Alec y dejó las cosas junto al móvil de Magnus en la mesilla de noche, sin decir nada. Después, salió del cuarto.

—Ven conmigo, Iz —Simon la atrajo hacia él—. ¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Segura?

Apartándose de él, le enseñó sus brazos y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Ni un rasguño. Sólo estoy un poco quemada por el veneno que supuraba el cuerpo de Alec…

—Ven, te prepararé un baño caliente. Es mejor que quememos todas esas ropas. De momento no podemos hacer ya nada para ayudar —dijo a sabiendas que si no lo decía, ella protestaría.

—Me siento tan impotente…

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

Simon la volvió a abrazar y la llevó hasta el baño.

Algunas horas después, Magnus todavía seguía con su tarea. Ya había conseguido eliminar todo el veneno, que no era poco, de la espalda de Alec y ahora pasaba al profundo corte de la espalda.

Isabelle y Simon estaban esperando en el sofá del salón. Ninguno había dormido nada, tampoco habían hablado, ni se habían acercado a la habitación. Sólo habían estado esperando, Isabelle recostada en el pecho de Simon.

Media hora después, Magnus les llamó. Aparecieron segundos después por la puerta. No dijo nada y esperó a que valoraran, por la vista, el estado de Alec. La herida, aunque feísima, estaba cerrada.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó Isabelle, y se echó a sus brazos con lágrimas de alivio asomándose a sus ojos. El brujo le devolvió el abrazo con desgana. Estaba totalmente agotado— Nunca dejaré de estarte agradecida.

—Isabelle, querida, ¿te importaría traerme un té o algo caliente? No soy capaz de conjurar nada, y de verdad que lo necesito.

Isabelle se apartó, y con lágrimas todavía en los ojos, asintió.

—Claro.

—Izzy, cariño, quédate aquí. Ya lo hago yo —dijo Simon.

Magnus, que por un segundo no tenía toda la atención en Alec, se fijó en Simon e Isabelle. La última vez que los había visto estaban claramente enamorados, pero no parecían saberlo ni ellos mismos, y desde luego no lo estaban como lo que estaba viendo ahora. Veía un amor verdadero, basado en la convivencia y en el conocimiento recíproco. Aquello que habría tenido con Alec si no le hubiera dejado. Sintió una enorme punzada de dolor en el estómago.

Tenía mil preguntas que hacer, pero se sentía totalmente exhausto. Sólo quería tomarse lo que le trajera el vampiro y controlar el estado de Alec en calma.

Isabelle se agachó y tocó la mejilla de Alec.

—Alec, lo siento tanto. Soy la hermana más estúpida e inconsciente del mundo. Y tú eres el mejor, no te merezco. Pero ahora te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien en seguida si no quieres que te patee el trasero, ¿me has entendido? Te quiero —y dicho esto, le besó en la mejilla.

Magnus contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. El tiempo había pasado, pero los hermanos eran iguales.

—Magnus, toma —le dijo Simon, con una taza humeante en la mano.

—Gracias.

Magnus olió la taza que le había dado el vampiro, intentando inundarse con el aroma. Sonrió inconscientemente. Era _Rooibos Earl Grey_, el favorito de Alec.

—¿Quieres que me quede yo vigilándole? —le preguntó Isabelle, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, ya me quedo yo aquí. Mi trabajo todavía no ha terminado. Tiene la fiebre muy alta y debo controlarla. Vosotros descansad.

—Estaremos en el sofá del salón. Si pasa algo… dínoslo.

Los dos se marcharon, dejando a Magnus sumido en sus pensamientos. Le había dado tantas vueltas al hecho de que Alec seguía sin envejecer. Y luego también estaba Isabelle. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión, no veía nada posible. Se lo preguntaría y lo hablaría con Alec, cuando se despertara. Porque se iba a despertar.

Se pasó horas con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Alec, que estaba medio enterrado en la almohada, y en su espalda herida. Puso paños fríos con hierbas medicinales sobre ésta para bajarle la fiebre. La tenía altísima. A ratos murmuraba, a ratos gritaba, el nombre de su hermana. Debía estar recordando el momento del ataque. Debía seguir preocupado por ella en vano.  
Mirándole así, sin moverse, pensó en las veces que había pasado la noche con él. No habían sido muchas, en realidad, pues siempre tenía que irse a hacer misiones de cazador de sombras. También pensó, inevitablemente, en la primera vez que le había curado, cuando había sido atacado por Abbadon. Después de recuperarse, él había ido a su loft de Brooklyn para agradecerle el trabajo realizado y de paso, pedirle una cita. Entonces le había besado por primera vez, y Alec le había confesado que aquél era su primer beso. Aquel día había sido el inicio de todo.  
Y después… se puso a pensar en la nueva faceta que parecía tener Alec. Salía con chicos, con muchos chicos. Se estremeció al pensar que por su cuerpo habían pasado manos —y no sólo manos— que no eran las suyas. En todos aquellos años, cuando había pensado en Alec, no había pensado que estaría con nadie más. Podía parecer algo egocéntrico, pero en realidad no lo pensaba por eso. Pensaba que Alec era demasiado tímido, que no se atrevería a estar con otro Subterráneo después de él. Y luego… ¿habría algún cazador de sombras gay que le gustara? Esa era la razón por la que no se lo había imaginado con otra persona. Pero resultaba que ahora se lo pasaba bien entre los mundanos.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, se quedó dormido.

Horas después, aunque a él le parecieron minutos, parpadeó y se despertó. Isabelle, con otras ropas y bien maquillada y peinada, aunque con claras ojeras en los ojos, estaba sentada en una butaca a su lado cogiéndole la mano a Alec.

—Siento haberte despertado, Magnus. Sólo había venido a ver a Alec.

—Creo que pasará un día más durmiendo. Pero tranquila, se va a poner bien. Llegué justo a tiempo.

—Magnus… tengo que hablar contigo un momento. Salgamos de aquí.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, sin girarse para comprobar si él le seguía. Magnus, que estaba que se caía por los suelos, la siguió difícilmente.

—Te escucho —murmuró y se sentó (más bien se desplomó) en el sofá.

—¿Por qué le llamaste anoche? —Isabelle estaba en la actitud de _soy-una-leona-que-cuida-de-su-familia_, eso era evidente. El momento "Magnus, muchas gracias por salvar a Alec" había terminado. Para colmo, volvía a llevar el látigo enrollado a su brazo.

_Qué alentador…_ pensó el brujo.

—Quería hablar con él —dijo explicando lo obvio.

—Eso ya me lo imagino. Lo que quiero saber es… por qué. Por qué después de tanto tiempo, va y ayer le llamas… ¿O es que…?

Magnus decidió decir clara y llanamente la verdad.

—Me encontré con él la semana pasada. En el club Ojos de gato. Yo era su cita, y él la mía. No tenía ni idea de que podría encontrármelo aquí en Londres… y menos aún con la misma apariencia.

Isabelle parecía contrariada y un poco enfadada. Supuso que era porque por lo que se veía, Alec no le había dicho nada del tema, pero con Isabelle nunca se podía saber.

—¿Te lo ha explicado? —preguntó, apretando los labios con fuerza.

En otro momento, Magnus habría jugado a preguntar _¿el qué?_, dando largas. Pero no tenía ni el humor ni la fuerza para ello.

—No. Se marchó en cuanto me vio y me dijo que me olvidase de él. Pero yo… —hizo una pausa— si tú te encontraras con alguien, mortal, y descubrieras veinticinco años después que no ha envejecido… ¿tendrías curiosidad, no?

—Eso no puedo negártelo. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

—No, tranquila. Fui a su… ¿trabajo? Al día siguiente y quise hablar con él. Él dijo que necesitaba tiempo… así que le llamé una semana después, el jueves. Pero me lo cogió un chico. Así que le volví a llamar ayer, y me lo cogiste tú. Ésta es toda la historia.

Isabelle pareció reflexionar.

—Uhm… entiendo. Está bien. Supongo que no tendrás pensado irte y esperar a que te llame cuando se despierte, ¿no? Pues quédate aquí y duerme. Yo te voy a dar el relevo.

Y dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, como era usual en ella, se marchó a la habitación de su hermano.

Magnus no rechistó. Se acurrucó en el sofá y se echó a dormir. Un tiempo después indeterminado para él, le despertó el olor a comida china. Y en efecto, eso es lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Había varias cajas en la mesilla de café. Sin pensárselo, empezó a comer, estaba muerto de hambre. Escuchó a Simon y a Isabelle hablando:

—No es eso —dijo con voz clara ella—. Claro que temo que cuando se despierte ver a Magnus le cause dolor. Pero no creo que sea para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, han pasado muchísimos años, y Alec lo ha superado. Pero lo que de verdad temo es que piense que debe volver con Magnus.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te gustaría que volvieran a estar juntos?

—De verdad Simon, ya hemos hablado de esto. Magnus le dejó. Le pisoteó el corazón y después se largó de Nueva York. Han pasado muchísimas cosas desde entonces. No volvería a ser lo mismo. Por eso, tengo miedo que piense que podría recuperarlo y luego se diese cuenta que lo pasado pasado está.

—Vaya…

—¡Por el Ángel, Simon, no me mires así! Es como si estuviese diciendo una aberración. Pues bien, esa es mi opinión.

—¿Pero no te gustaría que Alec tuviera una relación estable?

Isabelle se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—No es como si Alec fuera llorando por los rincones por no conseguir tener novio. Vale, muy bien Simon, ya sé qué quieres decir, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto… pero sólo digo que soy su hermana y no quiero que le vuelvan a hacer daño, y me echaré a la yugular de cualquiera que amenace con hacerlo.

Simon rió ligeramente.

—Lo sé, Izzy. Y hablando de yugular…

Magnus, viendo que la conversación sobre él ya había acabado (momentáneamente) decidió hacer notar que estaba despierto.  
Se levantó y caminó hasta ellos, que estaban sentados en unas sillas altas en frente de la encimera de la cocina.

—Uhm… ¿qué hora es?

—Las diez.

—¿De la noche?

Simon asintió con la cabeza.

—Debías estar realmente bajo de baterías.

—Y vaya si lo estaba. Pero ahora estoy perfectamente. ¿Alguna novedad en Alec?

Izzy hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Sigue profundamente dormido. Ha habido momentos en que tenía una fiebre altísima, pero le he seguido poniendo paños helados con ese ungüento pringoso de tu amigo el gato. Ah, y le ha supurado de la herida –puso cara de asco– veneno del demonio.

—Era de esperar. Le quité todo el que había dentro de la herida, pero el veneno de los escorpiones actúa rápido, y ya se le habría colado en los tejidos. Es buena señal que le haya salido.

Asintieron y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—Isabelle, debes estar cansada. Me imagino que no habrás dormido en todas estas horas. Podéis iros a descansar, yo cuidaré de Alec.

Isabelle y Simon se miraron a los ojos, parecían tener una batalla interna. Poco después, Isabelle dijo:

—Está bien —suspiró profundamente—, nos iremos a dormir a nuestra casa. Vivimos en la puerta de enfrente, no se tarda ni medio minuto en tocar a la puerta para decir si ha pasado algo. ¿Entendido?

Magnus asintió.

Dicho esto, los dos se fueron. Magnus volvió al cuarto de Alec y estuvo durante un buen rato mirándole. Así que, una vez con las pilas cargadas y sin nada que hacer, decidió echar una ojeada a la casa. Empezó por el cuarto, pues se hallaba dentro de él. La mayoría de los muebles eran blancos, como en toda la casa. Las paredes también. Tenía una cama enorme en el centro, la pared de enfrente a la puerta toda cubierta por armarios y la otra con unas estanterías. En ellas había libros, un equipo de música y fotografías. Con Jace, con Clary, con Simon, con Isabelle, con Max, siendo más pequeños… incluso con sus padres. Pero no había ninguna con él. _¿Qué te esperabas, brujo?_, se dijo a sí mismo. Y después había otra con el chico de la tienda de mascotas. Estaban en la mesa de un restaurante, los dos con copas de vino en la mano, brindando, sonreían y Alec estaba todo rojo. Adorable. Decidió dejar de mirar la foto y de sentirse celoso, así que pasó a echar una ojeada al armario. Como todas las cosas de Alec, se encontraba en perfecto orden. Le sorprendió ver trajes de chaqueta elegantes, camisas y pantalones de vestir, otros más de fiesta… no eran muy coloridos, pero eran mucho más de lo que solía llevar antes. Después, siguió recorriendo la casa.  
Tenía una cocina de concepto amplio bien equipada, que daba a una sala de estar comedor bonita, aunque un poco falta de decoración para su gusto. Había tres sofás, una mesilla de café, un televisor, una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas, más estanterías con libros _¿cuántos tendría?_ y fotos.  
Luego, un baño de tamaño medio de color blanco resplandeciente. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y eso es lo que le pasó al comprobar el armario del baño de Alec. No, Alec no se había convertido en un adicto a los cosméticos y a las cremas, pero parecía que se hubiera convertido en un coleccionista de todo tipo de lubricantes y preservativos… Intentando borrarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver, decidió dejar de escudriñar en aquella estancia.  
Y por último, un cuarto más pequeño. De nuevo no pudo evitar meter las narices en él. Había un armario con todo un arsenal de armas de cazador de sombras. Y había una caja en la que ponía recuerdos. ¿Sólo tenía una caja con recuerdos? Quizás era porque todos los otros los tenía por la casa. No pudo evitar, de nuevo, fisgonear. Juraba que sólo miraría por encima y sólo se detendría si se diese cuenta de algo que tenía en relación con él.

Pasó varios papeles que se obligó a no mirar, paquetes con más fotografías, algunos juguetes típicos de cazadores de sombras y unas gafas que debían ser, no cabía duda, de Max. Y en el fondo, totalmente en el fondo, estaba él. Tres cosas y no más. La camiseta negra con las _palabras Un millón de dólares _en lentejuelas que llevaba puesta cuando se habían dado su primer beso. No recordaba que Alec se la hubiera quedado. Un DVD de _La Isla de Gilligan_, aquél que nunca habían llegado a ver cuando Jace se intercambió por Alec para ir al encuentro con la Reina Seelie. Magnus se lo había regalado añadiendo un _post-it_ en la portada, que seguía estando pegado a la tapa: _"Jamás me habría imaginado que custodiar a alguien podría resultar tan placentero"_, ponía en su sinuosa caligrafía. Lo último, que estaba en el fondo absoluto de la caja, era un sobre en el que Alec había escrito con su pequeña y apretujada letra su nombre, Magnus. Dentro había fotos que se habían tomado juntos: en el viaje de Europa, en la boda de Jocelyn y Luke, en su loft… No había muchas. También estaban todos los tickets, entradas, billetes… de su viaje por Europa. Recordó haberle visto coleccionándolos todos, y allí estaban. Salvo uno. Aunque tantos años después, se podía acordar de cuál faltaba. Quizás porque era significativo. Era la entrada de _Madame Butterfly_, la ópera que no habían conseguido ver entera por haber tenido que volverse a Nueva York.

Pensó si podía tener algo más que no estuviera allí, y entonces le vino a la mente algo. Una tarde, estando recostado sobre su regazo, Alec se había puesto a toquetear los anillos que decoraban aquel día las manos del brujo y se detuvo en uno. Era un anillo de oro con una piedra de ámbar incrustada en él. Alec le había dicho: _Qué bonito, es del color de tus ojos._ Y Magnus, sonriendo, se lo había regalado. Cuando no estaba en misiones de cazador de sombras solía llevarlo. Y ahora… ¿dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría teniéndolo?

Pero en realidad, en lo que pensó fue en las pocas cosas que tenía de él. Magnus también tenía bien pocas, en realidad menos, por lo que la escasez de ellas no era lo que le reprochaba. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Alec, Magnus había estado leyendo al maldito Neruda. No podía remediarlo, era tan sensiblero como él mismo. Y en aquel momento le vino el verso: _Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido_. Aquel verso resumía absolutamente su relación. Habían estado bien poco tiempo juntos y después de tantos años no le había conseguido olvidar. Ahora bien, ¿lo había intentado? En realidad no. Pero, ¿quería hacerlo?

Sabiendo que no iba a hacer otra cosa que causarle un enorme dolor de cabeza, intentó dejar el tema. Así que metió todas las cosas de vuelta a la caja y volvió a velar a Alec durante algunas horas. Le cambió los paños fríos un par de veces. Era ya domingo y estaba amaneciendo. Fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Descubrió que Alec estaba bien surtido de comida, pero toda era bien saludable. Lo único que encontró de su agrado fue una tarrina de helado, que se fue comiendo cucharada a cucharada sin dejar de mirar a Alec. Cuando la terminó, la tiró y decidió ducharse. Después, se planteó cogerle algo de ropa a Alec, pero supuso que Isabelle le arrancaría la cabeza, así que decidió hacer aparecer ropas suyas limpias y vestirse con ellas. Cuando salió, volvió a la butaca frente a Alec. Al rato volvieron Isabelle y Simon.

Poco más pasó aquel día, Isabelle evitaba claramente hablar con él, así que mientras ella estaba en el cuarto con su hermano Magnus se dedicó a ver las tres películas de _El Señor de los anillos_ en silencio con Simon. Por la noche, Isabelle pidió pizzas y cenaron los dos en silencio. Y cuando estaban terminando de cenar, se escuchó la voz de Alec.

—Izzy, ¿estás bien, Izzy? —preguntó con la voz rota.

Los tres corrieron hasta su habitación y se encontraron con que estaba intentando levantarse.

—¡Quieto! —Isabelle se sentó a su lado en la cama y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo— Alec, tienes una herida terrible en la espalda. Ya la tienes cerrada, pero ni se te ocurra levantarte o darte la vuelta.

—Izzy, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Te interpusiste entre el escorpión y yo, así que todo el daño lo recibiste tú. Sé que no va a servir de nada que te lo diga, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Soy tu hermano mayor, es mi deber.

—Oye, Alec…

—¿Sí?

—Magnus te curó la herida.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó inmediatamente Alec— ¿Le llamaste?

—Cuando iba a llamar a Simon, sonó tu teléfono. Era él, se enteró de lo que pasaba y vino a curarte. Él… está aquí.

—¡¿En mi casa?! –preguntó de nuevo alarmado. Parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un auténtico ataque de nervios.

Cuando Isabelle estaba a punto de decirle algo para intentar calmarle, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué, Magnus habló:

—Alexander, Isabelle me dijo que te trajera aquí para curarte. Siento haber entrado sin permiso en tu casa, pero estabas al borde de la muerte y no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar… y conseguir salvarte. Si lo deseas, me marcho ahora mismo. Aunque quizás precisaréis de mis servicios. Soy bueno, pero no estás curado del todo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio. Por la respiración, parecía que Alec estaba intentando autoserenarse. Finalmente, dijo:

—No, está bien. Puedes quedarte. Pero, ya que estoy boca abajo y no puedo moverme o de lo contrario Isabelle me atará a la cama con su látigo de electrum, me gustaría saber quién está a mis espaldas.

—Yo estoy aquí —dijo Simon.

—Lo suponía. Hola, Simon. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Y qué hora?

—Es domingo, son las nueve y media.

—Izzy, hay que llamar a George y decirle que mañana no puedo ir al trabajo —dijo Alec en un tono de lo más calmado y profesional que sorprendió a todos.

—Es verdad, un segundo que le llamo. También tendría yo que llamar a mi jefe…

—¿Por qué? Izzy, no soy un niño pequeño, puedo pasarme la mañana solo.

—Pero mañana es lunes, Simon y yo trabajamos a jornada completa.

—Sigo pudiendo quedarme yo solo.

—De ninguna manera.

—¡No quiero que pierdas trabajo por mí!

—Como si eso fuera un problema.

—¡Claro que lo es! Si no te pasas el día dando puñetazos y patadas, luego por la noche estás rabiosa y la pagas con el pobre de Simon y conmigo.

Simon soltó una risita, Isabelle apretó los labios. Odiaba pelear con Alec, porque él siempre le hacía parecer una inmadura que hacía cosas con escasa coherencia.

—Pero…

Magnus decidió intervenir.

—Puedo quedarme a cuidarle yo.

El silencio se extendió en la sala. Isabelle le lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia al brujo.

—No tengo nada que hacer, y así podéis iros a trabajar sin tener que preocuparos –explicó el brujo.

—Uhm… está bien… sólo si Alec acepta. ¿Alec?

La cazadora de sombras miró en dirección a su hermano (aunque el contacto visual, en la posición en la que éste estaba, era imposible) para encontrar en él un aliado contra el brujo rey del glitter. Pero Alec en cambio dijo:

—Está bien —murmuró con el rostro totalmente enterrado en la almohada.

—¡¿Alec?!

Isabelle parecía que estaba a punto de matar a su hermano. Simon parecía, en cambio, divertido. Magnus sonreía, aunque no sabía si aquello iba a resultar bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Izzy? No es como si fuese un desconocido. No creo que se dedique a trincharme mientras no estáis vosotros.

Magnus rió, a lo que Izzy pareció más enfadada.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar cuando estos dos no estén delante. Ahora, voy a llamar a George. Descansa. Y tú, brujo, vete a dormir al sofá para poder estar mañana despierto para ayudar a mi hermano en todo lo que necesite.

Durante el resto de la noche Magnus durmió en el sofá. Alec siguió durmiendo en su cama, su estado claramente mejorado. Simon se ofreció a hacerle el relevo a Isabelle, lo que se convirtió en que se quedó la noche durmiendo en la butaca que, menos mal, era cómoda. Por la mañana, Isabelle le despertó y antes de irse con él a trabajar, despertaron a Magnus.

Después de que se fueran, Magnus desayunó y se aseó en el baño, intentando conseguir el mejor aspecto posible que podía ser capaz de tener con unas ojeras inmensas. Intentó ordenar sus ideas. En cuanto Alec se despertara, tenía que hablar con él. Era su oportunidad y no podía perderla. No esta vez.

* * *

_Wow, 5000 palabras justo. No pretendía hacerlo tan largo, pero no sabía dónde cortar. Ay, estoy en un gran conflicto, desearía tanto que Magnus le diese un baño de esponja a Alec en el próximo capítulo... pero es obvio que es algo que en nefilim jamás aceptaría (de momento). En fin, veré qué puedo hacer. Como siempre, gracias por todo el apoyo, follows y reviews... significan muchísimo para mí y la verdad, no se me había ocurrido que Simon fuera con ellos de caza, tenéis razón. Pero bueno, ya está escrito y el encuentro de Simon e Isabelle y el susto de Simon ha sido tierno al menos, ¿no?  
A UnbreakableSOUL: Ningún problema, me haría mucha ilusión. Dime cómo te llamas en facebook y te agrego ;)  
_

**AVE ATQUE VALE**!


End file.
